


Come See About Me

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Faberry, bechloe - Freeform, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Re-telling of Pitch Perfect with Rachel and Quinn both deciding to attend Barden University; there they meet Quinn's new roommate Beca. Rachel wants to join the Bellas, Beca joins because of her new crush Chloe, and Quinn joins because Rachel wants her too. This story is Faberry, Bechloe, and Aubrey/Jesse. There is also a couple of appearances by Brittana. Originally published on 3/7/2015.
Relationships: Aubrey Posen/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue: Same Old Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 3/7/2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Prologue: Same Old Me**

Rachel was sitting on the couch in Puck’s living room with her hands clasped in her lap; there was a drunk cheerio on her right, some dude making out with neck brace cheerio on her left and despite the situation she was currently in she was smiling and looking around at her friends. 

Which was something she had only ever dreamed about when she started high school… having friends- real friends; and now she has them. She even left high school having had a high school sweetheart. And it was even okay that a week after graduating; she and Finn broke up.

For good this time.

Quinn’s accident and almost death woke them both up out of the fairy tale they had been living in for most of their senior year. 

Quinn was okay now, not only walking but dancing when they won nationals… finally.

She and Quinn had managed to finally and truly become friends over the summer and as it turned out she and her new best friend were going to the same college; Barden University.

Rachel had decided to go there because she didn’t get into NYADA and instead of letting her Broadway dreams crash and burn she decided to go to a school that has a really good a capella choir. The Barden Bellas were the best all female group in the country.

She couldn’t wait to join them.

As for Quinn, she wasn’t too sure of Quinn’s reasoning behind deciding to go to Barden but she was pretty sure it was the English Department. 

At this moment, the girl in question was leaning against the door frame of the Puckerman’s living room and looking at Rachel in awe. The amazing English Department was a huge draw for Quinn to not only apply to Barden but also her decision to go. And while that was ninety percent of the why she chose Barden the other ten percent was for a girl.

 _The_ girl.

Rachel.

She wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her… not yet. Not when they have finally become close friends; and definitely not when Rachel and Finn had finally broken up. 

Her mom was mad at Quinn- at first for not choosing Ivy League as was the Fabray tradition but she quickly got over it when she saw Barden’s English and Business Departments. She agreed to let Quinn attend so long as Quinn took some business classes. Having wanted to do that anyway Quinn easily agreed. 

“Hey Q… wipe your lips, you’re drooling,” Quinn rolled her eyes at the sound of Santana’s voice. She may have also wiped her lip (just in case) and of course Santana laughed at that.

“So you’re following Berry to college eh?” 

“No,” Quinn replied adamantly but both she and Santana knew it was a front. They both knew it always had been. “They have an amazing-”

“English Department,” Santana cut in, finishing her sentence. “Yeah, yeah… heard that before.”

“They also have-”

“A hot midget brunette that you’ve been obsessed with for four years,” Santana cut in again and Quinn rolled her eyes again. “Just admit it Quinn, no one cares anymore.”

“Whatever,” Quinn said and then stepped away from Santana. Rachel looked as if she needed rescuing and she was just the girl for the job. She heard Santana cackling behind her but she didn’t care as she stopped in front of the couch; her eyes landed on Rachel who had yet to see her and she grinned like a fool.

“Hey,” she said and finally Rachel’s eyes met hers. Quinn’s smile widened.

“Hey you,” Rachel beamed.

“Do you um,” Quinn ran her fingers through her still short hair. “Do you want to get… some… some air?” 

“Yes please,” Rachel whispered. Quinn held her hand out, Rachel placed her hand into it, and then Quinn led her out of the loud house to the quiet of the backyard. 

They walked- still hand in hand- across the yard to a swing set that must belong to Puck’s sister. They each sat on a swing and began swinging.

It was quiet for a few moments and then Quinn spoke.

“Are you sad?” 

“Sad?” Rachel repeated the question as a question but her brow furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah to you know, be leaving…” Quinn continued to help Rachel’s confusion.

“Oh,” Rachel paused briefly. “Well I’ll miss my dads and my friends but… no,” Quinn couldn’t fight the small smile that now graced her lips. “I mean I’m so ready to be in New York but I’ll enjoy Barden and being part of the Bellas.” She took a couple of breaths. “And who knows maybe in a year or two I can transfer to NYADA.”

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed nodding. She would love that for Rachel but not for herself. She’d miss her terribly but at the very worst she’d have Rachel for at least one year and she planned on making the most of it. Starting right now.

“Hey… do you want to get out of here?” 

“And go where?”

“I don’t know… anywhere,” Quinn paused as she thought about where they could go; she didn’t really have a plan in her head. “My house, or your house… we uhh… we can have one last movie marathon before we have to go to school again.” Rachel’s beaming smile was spread across her mouth and Quinn loved that recently she was always the one that put that smile there.

She wanted to always be the one that made Rachel happy. She just needed to get up the nerve to finally tell her.

_Maybe tonight?_

“I would like nothing more,” Rachel said as she stopped swinging. Quinn watched her get to her feet and hold her hand out. Quinn dug her feet into the ground to stop the swing; then she popped to her feet, and took Rachel’s offered hand.

Their fingers interlocked as they walked to the car. And Quinn hoped that maybe- just maybe- Rachel felt the same. 

_A girl could dream._

***

Beca was packing the last of her things and she was trying to get out of her house before her mom stopped her. She loved her mom and she definitely sided with her mom when her parents got divorced. Particularly when her dad got re-married but going to school at the school where her dad is a professor was the last thing she wanted to be doing. She didn’t want this… she wanted to be in Los Angeles, paying her dues at a radio station… but for the first time since the divorce; her parents chose now to finally agree on something.

_They chose this… her education._

She was tired of her mom trying to explain her reasons but she wasn’t dumb; she knew their reasons. She knew their reasons were valid… but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and snapped her headphones around her neck; the taxi was outside, already loaded with the rest of her bags. She grabbed her mixing board and headed out of her room. 

She almost- almost- made it out the door and into the taxi before her mom got home but just as she opened the front; there her mom stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So you weren’t going to say goodbye.”

“I-I was trying not to,” Beca admitted.

“Look Beca… I know you’re upset with me for agreeing with your father on this but you have to understand-”

“Do I?” Beca crossed her arms over her chest. “And why do I have to understand that for years, you and dad have done nothing but disagree and argue over everything and now!” She shouted. “Now, you decide to finally put your own shit behind you and act like parents…”

“Bec-”

“Just in time to ruin my life,” she finished.

“Oh c’mon Beca… it isn’t that bad.”

“Yes it is… I don’t need college. I already know what I want to do with my life.”

“Trust me…you’ll change your mind.”

“Why because you did… you got bored with dad and decided to ruin all of our lives?”

“Beca, stop being mean.”

“Fine!” She turned on our heel. “I’ll see you next summer,” and with that she left the house. Her mom followed her.

“Beca,” she called and Beca stopped just before she reached the door of the taxi; she turned with a huff and was surprised to see that her mom was standing right there.

“I’m sorry,” her mom told her honestly. And for the first time since she had her dad had informed her that they were forcing her to go to college; Beca believed her. She nodded once but didn’t let her defenses down. Beca’s mom put one of her hands on each of Beca’s upper arms and again Beca softened.

“Look baby… I loved college, I made friends that I am still friends with, I found your father,” Beca rolled her eyes at that but didn’t interrupt. “And even though that ended badly I wouldn’t trade a moment of the time I spent with him; he is a great man Beca… it just wasn’t meant to be for us,” Beca felt a tear slide down her cheek. “But I’ll always love him for giving me you.”

“Mom-”

“No listen,” she had to continue to get this all out before the girl left. “I know you’re upset, but please… I need you to understand why I agreed to this.”

“I’m listening.”

“I want you to get to know him… to give him a chance to finally be a dad.”

“But I don’t-”

“I also,” she cut Beca off again. “Want you to find lifelong friends… and who knows maybe you’ll even find a girl that will love you the way you deserve,” Beca nodded. She couldn’t argue with her mom’s good intentions. 

_And maybe college wouldn’t be so bad._

“Okay mom,” Beca agreed and then pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. It was so much easier to be mad at her mom when the woman wasn’t standing in front of her. “Thanks… and I’m sorry but I’ve got to go or this taxi is going to cost even more of a fortune than it already is.”

“Nah,” she waved her off. “Just charge it to your dad,” and Beca laughed at that. “But seriously… bye sweetie, I am going to miss you so much and I hope you come home to visit before next summer.”

“I’ll try.”

“Okay,” and then she pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek and opened the car door for her. Beca got inside and her mom closed it behind her. She told the driver to take her to the airport and as he drove away she waved to her mother.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe she would find something… or someone to make college worth it.

***

Chloe walked into the room where the Bellas rehearsed and she smiled at the memories of the previous three years. Memories she had shared with friends she had made in this room. She didn’t want it to end but she knew it had to.

If it had to end… she was ready; and she hoped it ended with the Bellas finally winning the a capella finals at Lincoln Center. They had come so close last year but- she quickly shook those negative thoughts away. 

She hadn’t blamed Aubrey; and made her feel bad the way the other girls on the team had. Sure, she was disappointed but it’s not like Aubrey did it on purpose. Also all of the graduating seniors the previous year were bitches; this year would be different. Because this year she and Aubrey were running the team; and they could hand pick girls that would help them become champions.

Suddenly she was very excited.

“Hey bitch,” a familiar voice called out and she turned with a grin. “Are you ready?” Aubrey continued as she rushed over to Chloe.

“So ready,” she promised just as she was engulfed in a hug by her best friend. After the hug ended Aubrey pulled away and shot Chloe a sad smile.

“Hey listen… I’m so sorry for-”

“Stop apologizing Aubrey,” Chloe cut her off. “It’s not like you planned it… or in any way did it on purpose.”

“I know but-”

“Look, I’m not one of those bitches,” Chloe cut her off again and Aubrey nodded because she knew that. She knew that Chloe was nothing like their former teammates- she was super sweet with a heart of gold. 

“You’re right.”

“I know,” Chloe teased arrogantly and Aubrey laughed.

“So… how have you been; how was your summer?” Chloe shrugged and Aubrey could tell something was wrong. “What… what happened?”

“Alex and I broke up,” Chloe admitted and Aubrey sucked in a breath.

“Why?”

“She just… she um,” Chloe shook the tears away that were threatening to escape. She didn’t know why she was still upset by this; it’s not like Alex was her true love or anything. They were barely a thing…. A college fling and nothing more. But Chloe figured that it hurt so much because of how the girl had dumped her. “She um… left me for her ex-boyfriend.”

“Ew… gross,” Aubrey said with a curled lip and Chloe couldn’t help but grin. She was grateful because at least it made the threatening tears go away.

“It’s fine… it’s not like we were some epic romance or anything.”

“You’re right,” Aubrey told her. “I agree with you completely, that bitch doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

“Thanks,” Chloe giggled.

“For serious Chloe,” and again Chloe smiled. “This is your year babe, and I hope you find a nice hottie that can hopefully sing because the Bellas will need all the help we can get,” Chloe laughed again.

“I’ll keep my eyes out for hotties who can sing,” Chloe teased her friend; but she had to admit… she’d love to find a girl that could be a Bella so they’d have stuff in common. She and Alex had nothing in common; but then again Alex was merely a straight girl experimenting with a girl in college and every time Chloe thought about it she became angry that the girl had been playing her… and playing with her heart. 

She shook her head and pushed the anger away.

“So what about you?” She asked her suddenly confused friend as she tried to change the subject.

“Huh?”

“Any epic romances on the horizon for you?”

“Ugh no,” Aubrey answered with a curled lip. “I mean the only boys in this school that are even a little hot are usually Trebles… and the Trebles are off limits,” Chloe laughed again and Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. “What?”

“You do know that as the new leaders of the Bellas we have the power to get rid of that archaic rule?”

“Absolutely not… that was one of the rules those bitches came up with, that I actually agree with.”

“Okay,” Chloe held her hands up in defeat because of how adamant Aubrey was about this particular rule. “But just so you know if you find a boy in the Trebles that you want to break the rules for,” Aubrey was shaking her head no. “I’m just saying… I won’t judge.”

“That is not why we are here Chloe,” Aubrey continued in her bossy tone while Chloe just tried to hide her smile. “We are here to win the finals at Lincoln Center… once and for all.”

“Okay.”

“Which is why we need to get to work; choosing and prepping a song for auditions this year; and we need to get ready for the activities fair.”

“Okay.”

“And wipe that smirk off your face,” Aubrey shouted before she stormed out of the room.

“Yes ma’am,” Chloe agreed following her… but she still couldn’t hide the smirk.

***

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled close on Rachel’s bed as the movie they decided to watch- instead of staying at Puck’s party- played in front of them. Quinn loved it whenever they watched scary movies because every time Rachel got scared she would cuddle closer to her; and she never moved back once the scary part was over. 

As of this moment Rachel was so close that Quinn could feel her body pressed along her side. 

Sometimes she wondered if Rachel did these things on purpose to get closer to her but then she remembers that Rachel wouldn’t do that; because Rachel was straight… very straight. Which was one of the reasons that Quinn continued to struggle with coming out to her. 

Quinn had found it easier to come out to her mom- which she thought would be a nightmare of epic proportion… but it wasn’t. It had been relatively easy.

However, with Rachel… she just couldn’t do it. Every single time she got even close to saying anything she would choke up; and today was no exception. She really wanted to tell Rachel the truth… she wanted to show Rachel her real self before they got to college so that she wouldn’t have to hide back in the closet that she recently came out of.

She also wanted to tell Rachel that she has all of these feelings for her… but she needed to take it one step at a time. She needed to crawl before she could walk.

She felt her stomach tighten and her palms became sweaty as she once again tried to tell Rachel.

“Um… Rach.”

“Yeah,” Rachel said between bites of popcorn, her eyes were glued to the television. It was quiet for several moments- long enough for Rachel to lose interest in the movie and focus on whatever Quinn was struggling to tell her. This wasn’t the first time Quinn had done this and Rachel internally hoped that this time Quinn would finally say the words.

Whatever they were.

All summer, as they had gotten closer and closer Rachel had begun to develop more than friendship feelings for Quinn… and what she had recently realized was that maybe these feelings for Quinn go even further back.

The first time she remembered feeling this way for Quinn was when Quinn left the glee club and dyed her hair pink at the beginning of their last year. She went after Quinn like she always had before- and always would- but this time when she found Quinn she felt differently. She was in denial about it for some time; only now fully accepting that she had a crush on Quinn Fabray.

A crush she would never tell Quinn about for fear of losing their friendship. Quinn was straight… she knew that.

She quickly shook those selfish thoughts away and focused on Quinn, because right now something was bothering her. It had been a minute or two of silence, so she did what she had always done and tried to help.

“What is it?” Quinn knew she had Rachel’s full attention now and then she did what she always does… she hid.

“Never mind,” she said softly and felt disappointment spread through her. Rachel smiled and patted Quinn’s arm gently.

 _Maybe next time_ \- they both thought.


	2. Nothing to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 1: Nothing to Lose**

Beca’s eyes were wide as the taxi drove around the campus of Barden University and she rolled her eyes at some of the sights. Typical cliché college things like the members of Sigma- Beta-whatever; were playing football on the west lawn while the members of Phi-gag me- Alpha sorority watched and giggled.

It was nauseating.

And then there were the high school sweethearts who decided to go to college together so that they wouldn’t have to spend a minute apart, making out under a tree.

Beca rolled her eyes and secretly hoped they’d get hit in the head with a football; and then she laughed at the image.

“Okay miss, we’re here,” the taxi driver said pulling Beca out of her thoughts.

“Thank you,” she told him as she got out of the car and headed toward the trunk. “I-I got it,” she said quickly as he tried to help with her equipment. He smiled and reached for her suitcase instead. 

An overly happy girl approached her.

“Hello there. Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?’

“Uh, Baker Hall. I think.”

“Okay,” she turned away. “So what you’re going to do is…” her voice faded out as Beca noticed a car pulled up beside her taxi as it was stopped in traffic. In the backseat was, clearly another freshman who was playing the air drums and singing- louder than necessary- along with the radio.

They made eye contact and he smiled; then he began to play air guitar as he now sang to her.

He was flirting.

She knew flirting when she saw it.

He was cute- in a goofy, charming way- and if she was into that sort of thing she may have been impressed. However, that was _so_ not what she was into; she smiled at him anyway. _Boy are you barking up the wrong tree_ \- she thought as the car drove off.

And then the girl’s voice caught her attention again.

“Here is your official BU rape whistle; only use it if it’s actually happening,” Beca’s eyes went wide as she took the whistle.

_What did I get myself into?_

***

Rachel burst into Quinn’s dorm room with the last of her boxes.

“How cool is it that you got here first and were able to choose which side of the room you wanted?” Rachel asked her with glee and Quinn’s smile widened. “I mean don’t get me wrong… my roommate is awesome and so nice, it’s just well… she was there first so she got the better bed,” Rachel finished with a shrug.

“Don’t worry Rach… you can share my bed,” Quinn blurted out. When she realized what she had just said her eyes popped open. She was ready to defend what she actually meant but Rachel was happily oblivious. Quinn let out a sigh of relief and quickly changed the subject.

“So are you happy with the school; or are you now wishing you had gone to Tisch or Julliard?”

“No regrets,” she told her and Quinn pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. “Julliard doesn’t even have a theater program and sure… Tisch is right there in the heart of New York City but right now this is where my heart is.” Quinn felt her stomach drop and clench in knots _she couldn’t mean…_

 _Could she?_ \- Quinn thought.

“I mean an all-female acapella group,” Rachel continued and Quinn’s hopes crashed around her. 

_Of course she didn’t mean her._

“There is no other group in the country… and yeah there are other groups with girls in them but none are all-female and none of them are anywhere near as competitive as the Barden Bellas,” Quinn was now nodding; wishing she had never asked. “I mean they made it to the finals last year… the finals,” Rachel continued with excitement and Quinn couldn’t fight the smile despite her own pain. “No this… this, is exactly where I need to be.”

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed wistfully.

“And also you’re here.”

Again Quinn felt a twinge of hope that she quickly pushed aside.

“Yeah I am,” she agreed lamely.

“I mean maybe we can finally explore this…” she motioned back and forth between them. “Relationship,” _there is that pesky hope again._ “And see if removed from Finn and McKinley… and Santana,” she let out a humorless chuckle. “If we can really let this friendship grow.”

“Yeah,” Quinn was crushed again.

“You’re so important to me, you always have been,” this time Quinn couldn’t hide the hope in spite of the heartache.

“You’re important to me too,” Quinn met her gaze and there was something about the look in Rachel’s eyes that kept her hanging on.

That always kept her hanging on.

Their moment was broken when the door swung open and Quinn’s new roommate entered.

“Hey,” Beca said looking quickly between the hot brunette sitting on the bed and the hot blonde who was standing and adding some books to the bookshelf.

 _So the blonde is Quinn… her roommate_ \- she thought. _And the brunette… her girlfriend?_

“Hi I-I’m Beca,” she said to both of them.

“Hello,” the brunette got to her feet. “My name is Rachel Berry and this is Quinn Fabray, my best friend,” Rachel beamed at the idea and truth that Quinn was actually her best friend. Quinn loved Rachel’s enthusiasm and Beca grinned wickedly.

 _She is adorable_.

“Hi,” Beca waved and then dropped her equipment gently on the desk that was now hers, and then she dropped her bag onto the bed that was hers. She turned to face the girls again, and held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you both,” she shook Rachel’s hand first.

“You as well Beca,” Rachel said brightly. “A-And I really like your um…” she trailed off, looked the girl up and down; but not in a judgmental way. 

Beca wondered if she was gay too; as it was obvious that Quinn was. Rachel was making her wonder. “Y-Your um… ear spike,” Rachel finally finished.

“Thanks,” Beca said with a flattered giggle. “So, how do you two… know each other?” 

“That is a long story,” Rachel replied; Beca took that to mean she didn’t really want to talk about it but then Rachel continued. “We went to high school together in Ohio,” Beca curled her lip and Quinn laughed; she already liked this girl. “And at first we were mortal enemies,” and again Beca smiled at how adorable she was. “But that was mostly because we were fighting over the same boy,” Beca’s eyes drifted to Quinn and they seemed to be sharing the same thought.

_Yeah sure… over a boy._

“But eventually Finn and I began dating and Quinn and I became really good friends.”

 _Straight… damn_ \- Beca thought.

“And then Finn and I broke up before the summer and have decided to remain friends. He was very sweet, but he was holding me back… then Quinn and I spent the whole summer together and I just love her so much,” Beca’s eyebrow lifted. _Bi… maybe?_ Her thoughts continued but she didn’t miss Quinn’s expression change when Rachel said she loved her.

“So anyway I’m going to go,” the end of her rambling broke Beca out of her thoughts. “Let you two get to know each other and stuff… it was lovely to meet you Beca.” 

“Yeah you too,” then she watched as Rachel turned to Quinn and hugged her. The way they held each other made up her mind.

_Definitely Bi._

“Bye Quinn,” she waved as she bounced out of the room.

“Wow… she’s…” Beca trailed off and she saw Quinn raise her eyebrow as a warning. “Adorable,” she finished with a sigh and Quinn smiled. 

“Yeah,” she agreed dreamily.

“So um… how long have you been in love with her?” Quinn’s eyes popped open in shock; not only by the question but by how blunt this girl was.

“What!! I-I don’t… I mean I’m not-” 

“Relax dude,” Beca cut off her stammering. “No judgments here,” she paused as Quinn became visibly more relaxed. “We-We um… we play for the same team.”

“Oh,” Quinn trailed off and after a long pause. “Okay.”

“Cool,” Beca turned to start unpacking. 

She thought to herself that maybe Quinn wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, but she also knew that Quinn needed to talk about it. She needed to talk about it with someone who understood; who had been there, and wouldn’t judge her.

“I feel like I’ve been in love with her forever,” she blurted out and Beca faced her again. She nodded with understanding. “I-I mean I thought I hated her but… even then I wanted to protect her. And listen to her sing, and kiss her,” she covered her mouth after saying the last part and wondered why she already trusted this girl that she didn’t even know.

“Well she does have kissable lips,” Beca tried to lighten the mood.

“Watch it,” Quinn warned and Beca laughed holding her hands up in mock defeat.

“Relax dude, she’s not my type,” and with those words she saw Quinn’s face flush with slight embarrassment. “Also… she is clearly into you.”

“What? No! No she isn’t,” Beca just smiled wider. “She is clearly straight.” 

“Yeah… um… I don’t think so.”

“Really?”

“Really,” they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

“Campus police; hide your beer,” a disembodied male voice came from the other side of the door.

“Oh god,” Beca groaned letting her head fall back and releasing a loud sigh.

“What?” Quinn was confused.

“T-That’s my dad… just um, just play it cool okay?” Quinn could see Beca’s nerves as her dad entered the room. And after only a few moments of listening to him and the pressure he was putting on her; she understood why.

She knew Beca needed some help.

“Excuse me,” Quinn cut into the conversation. “It’s been lovely to meet you Professor Mitchell but I have to go check out the activities fair,” Quinn shot Beca a look that she instantly picked up on.

“Y-Yeah me too… I’m going to check out the activities fair with my new best friend Quinn,” before Mr. Mitchell could say anything more they were both gone.

Outside as they walked toward the courtyard Beca was laughing.

“Thanks for doing that, it was awesome.”

“No problem,” Quinn sighed before she continued. “So tell me… what makes you think that Rachel is into me?” Beca laughed at Quinn’s cluelessness.

“C’mon… tell me why you think that?”

“Think what?” Rachel’s cheery voice came from behind them; and Quinn panicked.

“Uhh it was nothing, it’s not important… what are you up too?” She quickly tried to change the subject and breathed a sigh of relief when it worked.

“Oh yeah,” Rachel tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. “I was going to check out the activities fair,” she responded happily.

“That’s where we’re going too,” Quinn was also suddenly very happy and all Beca could think about was how clueless both of these girls were; and how into each other they were as well. “D-Do you want to come with us?”

“I’d love too,” Rachel said brightly.

*

As they walked across the courtyard to where all the tents and booths were set up; Rachel felt Quinn’s hand graze her own and the feeling sent chills throughout her body. Sadly it ended as quickly as she felt it because Quinn pulled her hand back to her side seconds later.

Quinn felt her stomach tighten in knots after the accidental but amazing connection. She had pulled her hand away instantly, and hoped Rachel didn’t think she was trying to hold her hand.

Because she wasn’t.

But she’d love to.

A dreamy smile spread across her mouth at the thought and Rachel rolled her eyes thinking Quinn was suddenly smiling because Beca had started talking.

She wasn’t sure when her feelings for Quinn had changed from friendly to romantic but she did notice a shift in how she felt around the girl when she gave up her Prom queen crown just to make her happy. After that she noticed that she was always thinking about Quinn. 

Soon after graduation, she and Finn broke up and even though she was sad that her high school relationship was over; all she could really think about was Quinn. 

From that moment on she tried to hide her feelings, push them away, and bury them because she knew Quinn would never feel that way about her… Quinn wasn’t even gay.

And now they’ve met Beca; and Rachel was not only unreasonably jealous… she was also questioning whether or not she was right about Quinn’s sexuality.

“Rach,” Quinn called to her obviously daydreaming friend. “Rachel,” she tried again. Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her name being called.

“Huh?” She asked as she shook her mind clear of her thoughts. When her eyes met Quinn’s she saw a gleam in them and she fell for the girl just a little bit more.

“I-I said… isn’t that the group you wanted to audition for,” she was pointing to a table with a sign that read: _Barden Bellas_.

There were two beautiful girls behind the table talking to another girl and then the strangest thing happened. The girl they were talking to dropped to the ground doing some odd dance moves.

“Oh uh… y-yeah,” Rachel’s mind was finally clear of Quinn and her thoughts were suddenly all about auditioning for this group; the reason she came to this school in the first place. Without thinking (or worrying) she grasped Quinn’s hand and tugged her along. “C’mon.”

Quinn’s stomach filled with butterflies at the contact as Rachel pulled her toward the table. Amused, Beca followed close behind. She had no interest in joining this group- or any group for that matter- but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the redhead behind the table.

“Oh my gosh,” Rachel said once she stopped in front of the table. The blonde girl that was previously dancing on the ground presumably auditioning was now gone. “H-Hi… I’m um Rachel Berry and this is my f-friend Quinn,” she stammered. Quinn waved awkwardly to the two smiling girls but the redhead’s eyes drifted to Beca; who had just joined them. Rachel ignored this and just continued talking. “I have been dreaming about becoming a Bella ever since I first heard about this school… and your amazing group.”

“Well… you are exactly the kind of girls we are looking for,” Aubrey- the blonde one- said to her and Rachel beamed. “Are you all here to sign up for auditions?”

“Yes,” Rachel cheered with an excited clap.

“No.”

“Hell No!” Quinn and Beca said at the same time and Aubrey turned her head to glare at them. 

“And why not?” Her voice sounded angry and highly offended. “I’ll have you know-”

“Hi,” the redhead cut in with a smile across her lips. “I’m Chloe,” she held out her hand to Rachel; who shook it. She turned to Quinn and repeated the action. Quinn shook her hand as well. 

“I’m Quinn,” she said and Chloe nodded, then she looked at Beca. When her eyes landed on the girl she instantly smiled wider. 

“I-I’m uhh… Beca. I’m Beca!”

“Hi,” Chloe couldn’t hide her attraction. This was the first girl she had felt instant attraction to since her heart had been broken by Alex. “What Aubrey is trying to say is… we, the Bellas… we’re the tits.” She continued brightly and Beca swooned. “So I-I hope you reconsider,” she reluctantly pulled her eyes off of Beca and looked at Quinn. 

“We hope you both do,” and then she turned her attention to Rachel. “And we can’t wait to hear what you have in store for us,” she handed Rachel a pamphlet with all of the information she’d need.

“Thanks,” Rachel took the paperwork.

“And I really hope we’ll be seeing all three of you there.”

“I-I don’t sing,” Beca said lamely and Chloe frowned. She was trying to hide the disappointment on her face, and she hoped Beca didn’t notice.

Beca noticed.

“See you guys,” Rachel waved at Aubrey and Chloe before she tugged Quinn’s arms and pulled her along; a moment later Beca followed. Once they were out of ear shot, Rachel looked between the two roommates. “So… what’d you think?”

“T-They were nice,” Quinn answered although she was unsure of what Rachel was asking exactly.

“They were hot!” Beca answered and then corrected. “Well, Chloe is… Aubrey is kind of a bitch.”

“I think they were both hot,” Rachel announced. “…and nice.” Quinn’s smile dropped as jealousy coursed through her. 

“They were both pretty… but there is only one person for me,” Quinn nearly growled as she tried to bite back her jealousy.

 _Rachel… obviously_ \- Beca thought.

 _Finn? Sam? Puck?_ \- Rachel thought- _Or was it a new boy?_

“Who?” She blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Really? Uphff-” Beca also blurted out and then coughed because Quinn had elbowed her in the ribs.

 _Hopefully Rachel didn’t notice_ \- Quinn thought.

 _It couldn’t be... could it_ \- Rachel’s mind was reeling as realization hit her- _Quinn was into… Beca! But she’s not even gay. Or is she?_

_And if Quinn is gay, why did she ever think (hope) that the girl would be into her._

Again Rachel shook her mind clear of those thoughts. 

“So are you two going to join me at auditions?” Rachel changed the subject completely; of which Quinn was extremely grateful for.

“No.”

“Hell no!” They both repeated what they had said earlier.

“Come on,” Rachel begged. “Please,” she pouted; but even she knew that her attempt was futile.

***

Beca was running late; it was her first day of interning at the campus radio station and she couldn’t believe she was late. However as she walked inside she noticed that she wasn’t the only one who was late. The other person interning wasn’t there yet either.

After meeting and talking with the station manager; a guy walked into the room. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite place him.

“Hey I’m Jesse,” he said and offered his hand to station manager.

“I’m Luke, you’re late.” He said matter-of-factly; Jesse nodded and then he locked eyes with Beca.

“Hey I know you.”

“No you don’t,” she said quickly as Luke looked at her.

“Yes I do,” Jesse reiterated. “I sang to you.” And then she remembered that this was the guy that was singing from the backseat of a car.

“No you didn’t,” then Luke was talking and they both shut up so that they could listen. 

He was saying something about them having sex- or more accurately he was telling them to not have sex; at least not in the studio. Beca rolled her eyes and pushed those gross thoughts out of her mind; and then Luke was gone, leaving her alone with Jesse. 

“I do know you… I saw you getting out of a taxi… hey, is your dad a taxi driver?”

“No, and um… I’m gay.”

“Cool,” he replied. “But don’t flatter yourself,” and with that Beca let out an embarrassed laugh.

“Look I’m sorry okay… usually guys aren’t nice to me unless they’re hitting on me.”

“It’s cool,” he waved her off. “Normally I am hitting on the girl I’m being nice to,” she laughed. “But I’m kind of off my game.”

“Why’s that?”

“I met this girl yesterday and I’m messed up. A twenty second conversation in which she did nothing but insult me and what I was wearing and she is all I can think about,” Beca smiled but in a way that conveyed sympathy. Then she remembered that she had seen Jesse the day before.

“Hey… random I know- but didn’t I see you at the activities fair yesterday,” he nodded. “You were talking to those fools from Barden’s boy band,” Jesse chuckled at that. “A-Are you auditioning?”

“Yeah,” he responded with a grin.

“Why?” 

“Well… I love singing a-and there is this girl,” he smiled foolishly as he talked about this girl and Beca couldn’t help but be flattered on that girl’s behalf. “Well she’s a Bella,” Beca’s eyes popped open. “And I hope by seeing her at competitions means I’ll get to see her more.”

“W-Which girl?” Beca wondered while repeating a chant in her thoughts.

 _Don’t say Chloe, don’t say Chloe_.

“I-I don’t know her name.”

“What does she look like?”

“She’s tall and blonde,” Beca released a relieved sigh. “And absolutely gorgeous… and a little bit mean but that is mostly my type and-” 

“She’s also a complete bitch,” Beca cut him off and after a second he shrugged.

“Yeah that’s my type too,” Beca laughed again. “A-Are you auditioning for the Bellas?” 

“No… why?”

“Because I saw your reaction when I said I was crushing on a Bella… you were worried,” her face flushed red and she shook her head no. “Jealous?” 

He guessed right.

“No.”

“So which one do you like?” He saw right through her lie.

“Chloe,” she admitted with a frustrated sigh. “The redhead,” and his smile beamed.

“Nice,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” she defended.

“I think you should audition.”

“Why?” there was the same disgust her tone had moments ago.

“Same reason as me… to be closer to her.”

“I don’t sing,” was her answer. He nodded but what he didn’t know was that she was now seriously considering auditioning.

***

Beca was humming and quietly singing the song _Titanium_ as she walked into the shower. Just as she turned the water on she nearly jumped out of her skin because she heard a voice behind her.

“You can sing!” When she turned around her eyes bulged, and her mouth watered at the sight before her. Standing there- wearing nothing but a smile- was the object of her desire… Chloe.

Her mind was racing, her eyes darted all over that perfect flesh, she felt arousal shoot through her, and words were not her friend today.

“I-I uh…” she tried and failed. Chloe reached out and turned the water off.

“How high does your belt go?” 

“I-I am nude,” _there those were words… almost a sentence even._

“Yeah I know,” Chloe said with a smirk. “You were singing _Titanium_ right?”

“You know David Guetta?” Beca asked surprising herself with not only finding the words but also that she was having a casual conversation about music… in the shower… while naked in front of another naked girl.

A hot girl!

 _I wonder what she tastes like_.

“Yeah, have I been living under a rock?” Chloe’s answer broke her out of her naughty thoughts. “It’s my jam… my lady jam.”

 _Oh god_.

“That song really builds,” Chloe continued with a wink and Beca’s mouth went dry.

 _Oh… my… god_.

“Will you sing it for me?”

“Uhh…” Beca stammered as once again her eyes were acting of their own free will and checking her out. Chloe noticed and a smile spread across her mouth.

“Not for that reason,” Chloe promised.

 _I wish_ \- her thoughts disagreed- _Beca is so fucking cute; especially when she is blushing_.

“I’m not leaving here until you sing,” Chloe finished. She didn’t know how and when she became ballsy enough to stand in front of a hot girl, naked; while badgering her into singing. However, with how Beca was looking at her she was pretty sure her plan was working.

And then Beca began singing.

And it was hotter and better than she expected.

Suddenly Beca wasn’t the only one that was turned on. 

When Chloe began to sing with her; Beca’s level of arousal shot through the roof.

After singing for a bit Beca stopped; she couldn’t sing anymore. She was fighting all of her instincts to lean in and kiss the hell out of this girl.

Chloe was happy that Beca sang and she tried to show her happiness with a smile and a proud nod. Again she noticed how Beca was looking at her and her smile widened.

“Yeah… I’m pretty confident about… all of this,” she motioned to herself.

“You should be,” Beca admitted and there were a few moments where both girls were fighting urges to make a move but neither did.

Instead, Chloe turned, grabbed Beca’s towel, and handed it to her.

“I-I uhh… still have to shower,” she whispered.

“Oh right,” and with that Chloe was gone.

Beca couldn’t believe what had just happened. Outside the stall; Chloe leaned against the wall having the same feeling.

***

Something had been on Quinn’s mind… for several months. 

Actually ever since Rachel’s almost wedding when she was nearly killed by a truck while on her way to stop it. After months of recuperating in the hospital and in her home; she decided to stop letting life pass her by. From the day of the accident on she had been a different person- well a changed person anyway. She had always been used to fighting for the things she wanted in life.

And the accident was no exception.

She fought for her life, she fought to walk again, she fought to not only graduate on time but to also do it at the top of her class, and she fought to get into college.

There were only two things she had stopped fighting: one was the fact that she was gay. 

As soon as she was healthy enough, she came out to her mother, and was surprised when Judy not only accepted it but she told her that she already knew. 

The other thing she stopped fighting was… her feelings for Rachel. 

She hadn’t come out to Rachel yet; even after Rachel and Finn called off the wedding and eventually realized that they were always better off as friends. 

And even though they both decided to attend the same university. 

And even though not only had they become really close but pretty much inseparable; she still never told Rachel that she was gay, nor did she tell her about her feelings for her.

Telling Rachel had been weighing on Quinn’s mind for months and she decided that now was the time to tell her. They were currently cuddled on Quinn’s bed, having just watched a movie and she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Rachel.”

“Hmm,” the girl hummed from beside her.

“I-I have to tell you something,” she said quietly and Rachel knew her well enough; and could tell by her tone that something was really bothering her. Knowing this, she quickly sat up and faced Quinn, who also sat up fully.

“That sounds ominous,” Rachel said as she patiently waited; knowing not to push her.

“It’s not bad… it’s just really important,” Quinn continued and Rachel nodded still waiting patiently for Quinn to do this in her own way.

“Okay,” she could see that this wasn’t easy for Quinn so she just sat silent while Quinn got her words and feelings together enough to share them.

“After my accident,” she began and Rachel felt herself instantly become tense; she still had so much guilt from that day… but she didn’t interrupt. “I vowed that I would stop giving up on my dreams, and stop giving up on what I want,” Quinn swallowed hard and so did Rachel. “And one of the things that I vowed to stop doing was lying to myself, and about myself… and who I really am,” there was a long pause. Rachel felt like Quinn needed some reinforcement.

“It’s okay,” she then placed her hand on Quinn’s knee; and Quinn fought back tears.

“Rachel, I’m gay.” She blurted out and Rachel’s mouth dropped open in surprise. As her mind wrapped around those words still hanging in the air she began to realize that this explained a lot about Quinn.

“Oh,” she didn’t really know what else to say.

“There’s more,” Quinn continued and Rachel nodded.

“Okay.”

“I’m in love with,” she tried again to blurt the words out but the word _you_ got stuck in her throat. Instead she said, “Someone.”

“Oh,” Rachel said again and this time the word was filled with slight disappointment. She didn’t understand why, but she thought Quinn was going to say it was her. She wanted Quinn to say that it was her… and she didn’t even know where that feeling came from.

But Quinn didn’t say it was her.

And she was pretty sure she knew exactly who the _someone_ was.

As if on cue- Beca bounced into the room with a smile across her face.

“You will not believe what just happened!” When neither girl responded she continued. “Chloe just joined me in the shower!” 

“Huh?” Quinn said and Beca didn’t notice that she was frowning.

But Rachel did.

What Rachel didn’t know was that Quinn was frowning because of Beca’s horrible timing.

“I… so… have to audition for the Bellas,” she shouted before she fell backwards onto her bed.

Rachel never took her eyes off of Quinn.

Her heart broke for her friend…

…and for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Titanium by David Guetta featuring Sia; and by the Pitch Perfect Cast.


	3. There's No Other Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 2: There’s No Other Way**

“So you are auditioning?” Rachel asked and rubbed her hands together excitedly. She put her own feelings about Quinn possibly being into Beca- who was clearly into someone else- aside and focused on singing… and on the Bellas. 

_Having another good singer in the group could only help_ \- she thought. She smiled with pride in herself because of her own personal growth and how far she had come since sending Sunshine to that crack house. “W-What changed your mind?”

“So much,” Beca responded.

“Well that’s vague,” Quinn rolled her eyes at Beca’s complete one eighty. Sure she was happy for her new friend’s excitement but she had just been about to admit the truth to Rachel; a truth she had been terrified Rachel would find out for years. And something she had been struggling to tell Rachel for months now.

It was also hard to be mad at Beca while she was so happy.

Thankfully, Beca didn’t notice her sarcasm or her eye roll; because she was in her own world of bliss. Quinn pushed her aggravation over still not telling Rachel the truth in favor of finding out what happened with Beca.

There would be another… more perfect time to tell Rachel; she was sure of it.

“So yeah, I’m curious too… what changed?” Quinn forced a smile that she hoped they wouldn’t notice; but Rachel did.

“Oh my god!” Beca squealed and both girls couldn’t help but laugh a little. “So, I was just in the shower and-”

“Wait!” Quinn cut her off with her lip curled. “You didn’t like… touch yourself, did you?”

“Ew,” Rachel blurted out.

“No!” Beca shouted at the same time. “What is wrong with you?”

“I was just making sure you weren’t about to tell me something that was T-M-I… my friend Santana loves to do that kind of thing to me,” she could see Rachel nodding out of the corner of her eye. “To us,” she corrected motioning to Rachel. “So I was just making sure.”

“Your friend is weird Quinn,” Beca was finally calming down.

“I know,” Quinn agreed and again Rachel was nodding. Quinn couldn’t hide her smitten grin.

“But anyway, no… my story is nothing like that,” Beca began her story without noticing Quinn’s adoration of Rachel. “As I was getting into the shower I was singing a song and-” 

“What song?” Rachel interrupted unable to help herself.

“Why does it matter?”

“It just does.”

“Oh… kay… I was singing _Titanium_.” 

“Oooh good one,” there was a pause where no one was talking. “Oh, uh… sorry, please continue,” Beca let out a sign and then continued. 

“So I was in the shower, singing and then all of a sudden Chloe was there-”

“What?” Quinn blurted out.

“I know right,” Beca said with the same tone. “She was just there in all of her naked glory,” Beca was clearly reliving the moment in her mind. She was practically drooling and again Quinn curled her lip in disgust.

“Gross,” she whispered. Beca didn’t hear but Rachel did and she immediately felt two things. 

One- she felt sorry for her friend whom she believed to be crushing on Beca; and how the story and Beca’s excitement must’ve been breaking her heart. 

And two- she instantly felt jealous… very jealous.

The first emotion she could easily explain away. She was protective of Quinn, she’d always had been; and she was tired of Quinn getting hurt.

The second one not so much- suddenly she wasn’t as invested in Beca’s story, and suddenly she was questioning her own feelings for her best friend. 

While Rachel was having an existential crisis, and Beca was having an out of body experience; Quinn was taking it all in. 

“So she was standing there, full on naked and she’s asking me about my voice. All I could think about was how hot she was and how naked she was… and then I was thinking about how naked I was,” Quinn was giggling at her now. “It’s not funny,” she whined but Quinn didn’t stop. “So then she asked me to sing for her.”

“Huh? That sounds like some crazy shit Rachel would do,” Quinn said.

“What?” Rachel heard her own name but her thoughts were still lost in her own mind.

“Never mind,” Quinn answered. She hadn’t meant for that comment to sound mean; she meant it lovingly and she was glad that Rachel missed it.

“Okay,” was Rachel’s response. Beca smiled between the two of them.

“So did you? Sing with her I mean?” Quinn prompted.

“I said no, but then she said she was going to stay there until I did… so I did.”

“And?”

“And… it was amazing,” she cooed. “She sings so pretty, and she’s so hot and sexy and… ugh god I need to audition.” Quinn laughed more. “And I need you to audition too.”

“Nope, no way!”

“C’mon I need support,” Beca pleaded.

“I’ll go with you but I am not singing… no.”

“Fine,” Beca gave in because something was better than nothing. And then she popped to her feet. “Okay now I gotta shower.”

“Um didn’t you just shower?”

“Haven’t you been listening… pretty, naked girl, interrupted shower to check me out, and sing with me… there was no way I could shower after that. I needed to tell someone.” Again Quinn laughed. “I’ll be back,” and just like that Beca was gone.

“Bye,” Rachel said a couple of seconds after the girl had already left. Quinn looked over at her. She was suddenly wondering why Rachel was seemingly out of it.

“Hey… are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Rachel replied as she fully pulled herself out of her thoughts. “Yeah, I’m great. So Beca is auditioning,” Quinn nodded. “And does that mean that maybe I can convince you to audition as well-”

“No!”

“Come on Quinn,” Rachel begged as she moved closer to her.

“No!” Quinn stood her ground despite how close Rachel was and how good she smelled.

“Fine,” Rachel agreed, Quinn breathed a sigh of relief because she knew if Rachel had persisted she would’ve- like Beca- given in too easily. And before she could really think about it Rachel would’ve had an audition song, an outfit, and a choreographed routine planned for her. She had never been so happy that Rachel gave up so easily, until…

“I have until tomorrow afternoon to convince you. I haven’t given up yet.”

 _Fuck_.

***

Beca and Quinn stood off to the side of the stage as all of the kids auditioned. Beca was smiling as Jesse auditioned; they had become friends and she didn’t know how well he could sing until now. She had to admit that she was impressed. She was pulling for him to make it… even though the head of the Treble Makers was a first class douche nozzle.

Once the auditions were over and the two MC’s were about to wrap the auditions up; from behind a curtain, Beca looked over at Chloe and the look of disappointment on her face. She knew it was now or never.

She turned to Quinn.

“Wish me luck.”

“Break a leg,” Quinn told her. Beca shot her a smile before she stepped fully onto the stage. As soon as she did this Chloe’s face lit up.

“Wait!” Chloe cut in on the guy talking; she waved Beca over. Beca she couldn’t fight the smile as she walked tentatively to the center of the stage.

“I didn’t know we had to prepare that song.”

“It’s fine,” Chloe waved. “Sing whatever you want.”

And then she did.

And as she sang Chloe was enamored; Aubrey was amazed- and it pissed her off at how good Beca was- because she had seen her with Jesse and she really hated that. 

Then she thought back to his audition- she knew by how amazing he sang that he was going to be a Treble; which meant that he was off limits, and there was no reason to be mad and jealous… but she was.

Jesse was backstage and listening to Beca sing. He was impressed; he knew she had a love of music and wanted to be a producer but he had no idea that she could sing this well.

Quinn was beaming with pride and Rachel was seething with jealousy.

 _Why am I so jealous?_ \- Rachel thought from her spot in the audience. _I literally just found out that Quinn was gay and it’s not like I want her._ Her mouth dropped open as realization hit her like a ton of bricks _Oh my gosh I want Quinn Fabray!_ Rachel’s existential crisis continued and got worse a few moments later when Beca was finished singing. 

“That was… good,” Aubrey told her honestly as she tried to hide her jealousy and anger.

“Wow!” Is all Chloe could say because her body was thrumming with arousal. She leaned closer to Aubrey and whispered. “I want her,” only she didn’t whisper it… everyone heard it.

Everyone!

Even Beca.

Chloe’s cheeks flushed, and Beca was all smiles as she walked off the stage to her waiting friend.

“That was amazing,” Quinn hugged her.

“I know,” she said arrogantly but she didn’t mean for it to sound that way… she was just really excited. Then she looked at Quinn and beamed. “Now… it’s your turn,” Beca winked before she literally shoved Quinn fully onto the stage. “We got one more!” She shouted and all eyes were on Quinn.

“Cool,” Aubrey was hoping more than anything that this girl was better than Beca; so that she has a real excuse to not accept Beca into the Bellas. 

“I… I uh,” Quinn’s voice got Rachel’s full attention, yanking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her nervous friend, and was suddenly overcome with feelings for her.

There was definitely going to be no more denial about it… she had feelings for Quinn.

And then Quinn was talking again so Rachel paid attention.

“I also didn’t know that we had to do that um… song,” and just like Chloe did for Beca; Aubrey waved her off.

“It’s fine… sing whatever.” Quinn nodded and thought for a moment about what songs would work for her.

Before she could drive herself crazy with songs that she could sing to Rachel she shook her head and decided to sing an old favorite of hers. A song that she had been singing since she was little and her mom would play _Supreme_ records while she cured meats and cleaned the house. 

And then she started to sing.

“ _I’ve been crying, Cause I'm lonely, for you. Smiles have all turned, to tears. But tears won't wash away the fears, that you're never ever gonna return. To ease the fire that within me burns, it keeps me crying baby for you. Keeps me sighin' baby for you, So won't you hurry. Come on and see about me._ ” She took a deep breath and glanced at Rachel who was sitting on the edge of her seat listening. 

As Quinn was singing Rachel practically had hearts in her eyes. She had felt this way when Quinn was singing before she just never realized what it meant; until now.

 _Have I always had feelings for her?_ \- Rachel’s thoughts were back again.

“ _Come see about me, Come see about me,_ ” Her eyes locked on Rachel’s as she sang. There was something about Rachel’s encouragement that had always helped her sing better. “ _I've given up my friends just for you, my friends are gone and you have too, no peace shall I find… until you come back and be mine. No matter what you do or say, I'm gonna love you anyway, keep on crying baby for you. I'm gonna keep sighin' baby for you. So come on hurry, come on and see about me, see about you baby. Come see about me,_ ” she took her eyes off of Rachel for a moment as her eyes glanced the room. She saw Chloe and Aubrey were both smiling; and that everyone else seemed to be enjoying the song. Except for the Treble Makers. 

She looked back at Rachel, who was staring at her.

_As soon as I realize I’m into Quinn; she revealed that she likes someone else. This is going to be torture if we all get in._

Meanwhile, Quinn had decided to let go of her fears and sing the rest of the song as if she were singing it directly to Rachel. “ _Sometime's up, sometime's down, my life's so uncertain, with you not around. From my arms you may be out of reach, but my heart says you're here to keep. Keeps me crying baby for you, keep on, keep on crying baby for you. So won't you hurry, Come on girl, see about me_.” She changed the pronoun instantly bringing a proud smile to Rachel’s face.

 _Ugh if only she knew_ \- Quinn thought.

“ _Come see about me, see about you baby. You know I'm so lonely, come see about me, I love you only, come see about me, see about your baby. Hurry, hurry, come see about me._ ” When she finished; Rachel, Chloe, and Aubrey were all clapping. 

Actually Rachel was cheering… loudly.

“That was great,” Aubrey told Quinn before the girl nearly ran off the stage to her laughing friend.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Beca told her confidently. “And just think about it this way… if you get in, you’ll be spending so much time with Rachel that she’ll have to fall for you.”

“Or not,” she nodded her head to the audience where Rachel was now sitting with Jesse and it seemed as if they were flirting. “It’s going to be glee club all over again… except the college version of Finn is actually sweet and talented and I like him.”

“She’s not into him, trust me.” Beca said. “She’s into you.”

“No way.”

“But she thinks you’re into me,” Beca continued as if Quinn hadn’t spoken.

“Gross,” Quinn blurted out and then covered her mouth because she didn’t intend to be mean; but Beca merely laughed.

“Prove her wrong.”

“How?”

“Make a move,” Beca had an _it should be obvious_ tone.

“No way… I-I can’t.”

“Then I guess we’ll have unrequited Quinn forever,” and with that Beca walked away leaving Quinn’s thoughts reeling.

She certainly didn’t want that to happen.

But Rachel wasn’t into her…

_Was she?_

***

Beca and Quinn were in their room getting ready for the initiation night party.

“I’m so excited we got in,” Beca was searching her clothes for the perfect outfit; Quinn was pouting.

“Why are you so optimistic all of a sudden?” Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. “What happened to my grumpy roommate, who didn’t even want to be here? I miss her… bring her back,” Beca giggled.

“Because a really hot girl got into the shower with me solely because she wanted to hear me sing… is there any other reason?”

“No… not really,” Quinn admitted because she sure knew how that felt. She joined glee club because of a hot girl and apparently she was in a collegiate acapella group because of that same hot girl.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Beca was changing so Quinn got to her feet, yanked the door open; and what stood before her took her breath away. 

Rachel Berry was wearing blue skinny jeans that were tucked into knee high black boots, and a skin tight red tank top.

Quinn knew her mouth was suddenly hanging open.

She hoped she wasn’t drooling.

And she hoped Rachel didn’t notice.

Rachel noticed… and she liked it.

“Hey,” she greeted with a beaming smile as Quinn’s eyes looked her up and down. Noticing this, Rachel had never felt sexier in her life.

She also couldn’t fathom how and why she had never noticed how extremely gay Quinn really was. _Maybe Quinn was just better at hiding it before, and now she isn’t hiding_ ; either way Rachel was happy with the way Quinn was looking at her.

“H-Hey,” Quinn finally replied.

 _She is so cute_ \- Rachel’s mind wouldn’t shut up.

 _Fuck she is hot_ \- Quinn’s mind was doing the same thing… almost.

Rachel was beaming but her world crashed in on her when she stepped into the room and was greeted by half naked Beca.

“Hey Rachel.”

“Um… hey,” Rachel stuttered trying to keep her jealousy in check as her mind played through all the possible scenarios of what she might have just walked into. And of course none of those scenarios was that Beca was merely changing her clothes.

But Rachel’s jealous brain went other places.

“W-What um… what are you guys up to?”

“Oh… Beca was just changing so that we can go to the party.”

“Oh right,” Rachel breathed a sigh of relief that it was innocent.

Then Rachel stopped breathing altogether with Quinn’s next words and action.

“I-I just need a minute to get ready,” then Quinn’s shirt was off; and suddenly Rachel was staring at pale, and incredibly soft looking skin.

_Oh._

Beca laughed under her breath.

“I’ll meet you guys there,” she said and before Rachel could peel her eyes off of the half-naked dream girl in front of her, Beca was gone; leaving them alone.

A fact that became abundantly clear when Quinn took off her pants and sat on the bed. Rachel could hear her heart pounding in her ears and if she were Finn she would be thinking about the mailman right now.

Without another thought she diverted her eyes. Several beats later Quinn’s voice broke the spell. 

“A-Are you okay?” Rachel focused on Quinn and as soon as she did she almost lost herself again because of the clothes Quinn was now wearing were almost as good as a few moments prior when she was nearly naked. 

She had on black jeans- in high school Quinn hardly ever worn jeans- but jeans had become a staple of her collegiate apparel. It was kind of a great (or awful- depending on how you look at it) time to realize how very gay she was for Quinn Fabray.

Either way; she looked damn good in those tight black jeans and black band t-shirt. It was different for Quinn… it was nice… actually it was fucking hot!

Now it was Rachel’s turn to close her mouth.

“A-Are you okay?” Quinn repeated.

“Yeah… let’s… let’s go… are you ready?” Quinn looked down at herself.

“Yeah, I mean u-unless I look stupid or-”

“You look hot,” Rachel blurted out. Her cheeks instantly flushed and she nearly ran out of the room. Quinn followed close behind; smiling like a fool.

***

Beca was at the party site; standing on the stone steps when Jesse came over to her.

“Hey Beca,” he said with a head nod. “Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?” She rolled her eyes and nodded. “Face it you are one of those acapella girls, I’m one of those acapella boys, we’re gonna have aca-children… it’s inevitable.”

“You sound like Aubrey… maybe you should have her aca-babies,” he snorted laughter. “And don’t you remember our conversation about me liking ladies? How drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk at all, you’re just a little blurry,” this time she smiled at her friend. “Can I get you a drink, lady lover?” He exaggerated the word and she laughed.

“Sure.”

“I’ll be right back,” he said with a wink before he nearly stumbled down the stairs. In the distance- Aubrey glared at her.

As soon as Jesse was gone, Chloe came running up to Beca, grasped her hands, and pulled them within inches of each other. They were so close Beca could smell her shampoo.

“Hey there sexy,” she said and now Beca could smell her minty fresh breath. “I’m so glad you’re a Bella… I think we’re gonna be fast friends.”

“Yeah well you did see me naked,” Beca winked and was mentally berating herself for saying that but stopped when Chloe spoke.

“Mm, yeah I can’t wait to do that again,” and Beca’s mouth fell open because she couldn’t believe what she had just said.

“Wait… what?” Beca wondered.

“What?” Chloe repeated the question and then quickly changed the subject. “I’ll see you later… this ginger needs her jiggle juice,” she then shook her ass.

_Good god._

“M-Make good choices,” Beca called and Chloe looked back.

“I already made my choice,” she bravely said and then she was off; Beca watched her go.

“Fuck… she’s hot,” she said to herself and continued to watch her, as she joined Aubrey near the keg and got herself a beer.

“You’re so gay,” Jesse said as he approached her again. He handed her a cup and stood next to her.

“I know,” she agreed softly but proudly and they both looked down at the objects of their affection. 

“In all seriousness though… I’m so into her,” Jesse admitted with his eyes locked on Aubrey; Beca noticed and she instantly felt bad for him. She was aware of Aubrey’s no Trebles policy.

“I’m sorry bro,” she patted his arm. “I can relate… I’m so into her,” she motioned to Chloe.

“I’m so gay,” a voice behind them got their attention. They looked over to see Quinn walking toward them as Rachel bounced down the stairs to join Aubrey and Chloe up near the keg.

“Yeah you are,” Beca teased.

“But after what just happened… I’m going to try tonight, to see if I have a chance with her.”

“I’m pretty sure you do,” Beca told her because it was pretty obvious (to her at least) that Rachel was gay for Quinn too.

“You think?”

“Yeah, go for it… I’m going to try too. Chloe was giving me some serious vibes a little while ago. I think she likes me… we’ll see.”

“I know Aubrey is not even a little into me,” Jesse cut in sadly, and both girls understood and felt bad for him. “And even if she did like me, I’m a Treble Maker… I unwittingly chose music over love.”

“Dude!” Beca shouted. “Stop being such a downer and go over there and kiss her!”

“You first,” he shot back.

“Ew, I’m not kissing Aubrey… she hates me. I might lose a freaking limb if I try,” Quinn and Jesse both laughed.

“I meant Chloe, ass-face.”

“Oh.”

“You kiss her and I’ll… well I probably still won’t kiss Aubrey,” again they laughed.

“Okay,” Beca said tossing her empty cup to the ground. And then Quinn and Jesse watched as she was walked down the steps to where the three girls were talking.

“She’s really doing it,” Jesse said proudly. He turned to see that Quinn had picked up the cup and was tossing it into a nearby garbage can. He cocked an eyebrow and giggled at her. 

He knew Quinn, they’d become friendly over the first month of school because she would often hang with Beca and himself at the station; it got to the point where Luke thought she was also an intern and he would give her work to do. She didn’t mind though; and the three of them had gotten close.

“What are you doing?”

“Rachel hates litter and-” she was cut off by the mocking sound of a whip cracking that Jesse had made. In turn, she flipped him her middle finger.

“Quinn,” Rachel’s soft voice called and Quinn turned quickly to see Rachel a few feet away and climbing. She looked back at Jesse who whispered.

“Go,” she nodded and then moved to meet Rachel halfway.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing… I’m just tired and not really into partying, so I was wondering-”

“Do you want to come to my room and watch a movie?” Quinn answered her unasked question. Rachel beamed and nodded.

“You read my mind,” Quinn motioned for Rachel to go ahead of her. As they passed Jesse; Rachel said hi and Quinn shot him a smile. He smiled back with pride.

“Oh and thanks for picking up that cup and throwing it away,” Rachel told a now beaming Quinn.

“No problem.”

***

Chloe was now leaning against the stone wall and Beca stood in front of her. They had migrated away from the party and were now alone.

“C-Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Chloe answered while she played with the scarf Beca had draped around her neck.

“Why did you join me in the shower?” Chloe’s cheeks flushed. “Was it really because I was singing?”

“Mostly,” she answered honestly. “But you’re not the first girl I have heard singing in the shower… you’re just the first one I’ve joined.”

“Oh… okay, but w-why me?”

“Because… I really like you, and I really want to…” she trailed off as she tugged on the scarf bringing Beca closer and closer; until they were just as close as they had been at the start of the night. Beca found herself staring at Chloe’s lips; wondering how they would feel against her own, how they would taste… 

“Oh god,” she whispered barely audible; Chloe heard it but that was only because of how close they were. She smirked slightly as her confidence was building. And then there was no more distance between them; Chloe’s hands moved from the scarf and slid around Beca’s waist as their lips and their bodies pressed together in perfect harmony.

Beca’s whole body was on fire as soon as Chloe’s lips collided with hers. She had kissed a few girls before but none… none of them felt like this; she was thrumming. Beca couldn’t hold back anymore, until now she had let Chloe drive them forward but her body was now in control. 

She cupped the sides of Chloe’s face and tried to deepen the kiss; Chloe let her. As soon as she slid her tongue into the girl’s mouth, Chloe moaned.

It was the best sound; and Beca wanted to hear it again and again. Soon hands were roaming and passion was building; and when breathing became a necessity Beca pulled out of the kiss and took a step back to gain better footing. That didn’t last long because within seconds Chloe had taken a step forward, pressed herself against Beca again. She then reached up, cupped the back of Beca’s head, and brought their lips together again. 

This time it was a whole lot more heated, and when Chloe’s hands slipped around her back, and over her ass.

Beca moaned.

“Fuck,” she whispered as Chloe’s lips moved to her neck; and she knew the girl was leaving a mark.

“I want you,” Chloe husked in between her nips and kisses.

I want you,” Beca said tangling her hand in Chloe’s hair. “Y-Your room?” She stammered and she felt Chloe nod against her neck, and then her heat was gone. Beca’s eyes fluttered open and she saw the flushed, smiling, and beautiful girl looking at her.

“Ready?”

“Mmm hmm.” She hummed and then she felt Chloe’s hand on hers. Their fingers interlocked and as she walked alongside the girl she finally had a chance to catch her breath.

 _Maybe college wouldn’t suck after all_.

***

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on Quinn’s bed as the movie they were watching on Quinn’s laptop was playing. Rachel stretched and Quinn looked over at her.

“I-I should go,” she said before a yawn.

“It’s late,” Quinn told her. “Y-You should just stay.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah I mean it’s not like we’ve never had a sleepover before,” Quinn closed the laptop. “A-And you can sleep in Beca’s bed if you want,” she shrugged and Rachel smiled at her cuteness.

“What if Beca comes home though?” Rachel pointed out and Quinn realized she was right.

“Well you can share my bed… or I mean I could walk you back to your dorm.”

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah of course…” Quinn trailed off.

“As sweet as that is I would only worry about you,” Quinn tried to hide her smile. “I think I’ll stay with you.”

“O-Okay,” Quinn said and then took her eyes off of Rachel. “I have some pajamas pants you can wear. Rachel smiled at Quinn’s chivalry. Especially when she turned her back while Rachel changed out of her jeans and into the pants. Quinn propped the laptop up on her desk and restarted the movie before she turned back to Rachel; who was standing near the bed looking incredibly beautiful. Quinn exhaled a breath and moved closer to her.

They were both completely awkward as they stood near Quinn’s twin size bed. It was pushed against the wall and Rachel didn’t know which side Quinn wanted to sleep on so she hesitated; Quinn hesitated for the same reason. Finally after a moment, Quinn spoke.

“After you,” she motioned to the bed. “Unless you’d rather sleep away from the wall.”

“I’m comfortable either way, so whatever side you prefer.”

“O-Okay,” Quinn then climbed into the bed. As Rachel got in with her back facing Quinn, she tried to press herself as far into the wall as she possibly could but there was no use. She could feel Rachel’s entire backside pressing into her and she fought every instinct to slip her arm around the girl and pull her closer.

Instead, she tried not to move or breathe so that she wasn’t touching Rachel any more than she already was.

“Q-Quinn,” Rachel called.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… why?”

“Just making sure,” Rachel replied as she exhaled a breath. She suddenly never wanted anything more than she wanted Quinn’s arms around her, holding her tight.

“Are you?” Quinn’s sexy voice rang in her ear.

“I’m perfect,” Rachel said sleepily. 

As they movie they had been watching continued to play; they both began to get more and more comfortable.

Quinn stopped trying to not breathe so that her body wasn’t pressed against Rachel’s back and instead began to enjoy the feeling. Rachel also stopped trying to keep herself glued to the edge of the bed and instead she let herself relax into Quinn’s body… and it felt amazing.

And that was how they fell asleep.

***

The door to Chloe’s dorm room swung open and she pulled Beca inside. She had never been more thankful that she got a single room; finally… after four years.

She shut the door and turned. In the light of the moonlight she looked at Beca; and the way the girl looked in this moment Chloe knew she could fall in love.

“You’re beautiful,” she husked and saw Beca dip her head as her cheeks flushed. Before she could say or do anything else Beca’s hand was on her cheek, and then Beca’s lips were on hers. 

It was amazing.

As they made it to the bed, and fell back on it Beca was on top of her but Chloe quickly remedied that. She flipped them so that she was on top and Beca didn’t care so long as Chloe kept kissing her the way she was. Things were moving fast though… almost too fast and as Chloe’s hand slipped up her shirt; it suddenly felt wrong.

And not because Chloe’s hand was _thisclose_ to her bra… but because of all of the alcohol they had both had earlier that night.

“Wait,” Beca said and Chloe’s hand was instantly out from under her shirt and pressed against the mattress. Her lips were off of Beca’s and she was now hovering over the girl below her. She looked deep into her eyes.

“I’m sorry… I… did I-”

“You did everything right,” Beca assured her.

“But?”

“But I just… I don’t want to hurt your feelings-” she stopped talking when Chloe moved off of her and sat with her legs pulled up to her chest against the wall; Beca also sat up because of her reaction.

“You’re not into me,” Chloe said believing that’s what the rest of Beca’s sentence was going to be. But then Beca was shaking her head no and she met her eyes again.

“I want you so much… I want _this_ so much.”

“Okay,” she was confused but she just wanted answers. She wasn’t trying to pressure Beca and if this took all night… she’d wait.

“I just…” Beca trailed off again. She didn’t want Chloe to have the wrong idea and she was struggling.

“Whatever it is, it’s fine… just say it.”

“Okay,” she took another breath. “I want this, I want you so much… but we’ve both had a lot of alcohol and,” she paused because Chloe was now smiling and her guard was down again; but she didn’t interrupt so Beca continued. “And I just want to be sure that this is what you really want, and will… I don’t know… still want in the morning.”

“You’re so cute,” Chloe said and Beca blushed. “So you’re doing the honorable thing?”

“I guess,” Beca replied with a slight nod.

“Cool, so do you still want to hang out? Maybe watch a movie.”

“You’re okay with-”

“More than,” Chloe interrupted. She was not only okay with it she was swooning. 

Chloe got up, grabbed her laptop, cued up a movie, and they cuddled together in bed.

 _Maybe movies aren’t so bad either_ \- Beca thought before drifting off to sleep.

***

When Rachel and Quinn woke up the next morning they were no longer in the same position. Rachel was now on her other side with her face pressed against Quinn’s chest. And Quinn was now lying fully against her with one hand tucked under her own head and the other placed firmly on Rachel’s ass.

It was Rachel’s eyes that fluttered open first. And what she saw was not Beca’s bed on the other side of the room. No. Instead she saw the swell of Quinn’s breasts as they peeked out of the top of her tank top and in all the years of dating Finn, even before that when she was crushing on Noah, and Jesse St. James, and Quinn… she had never seen anything sexier than sleeping Quinn Fabray and then she realized that Quinn’s hand was on her ass; and she became slightly aroused.

“I want you,” Quinn said in her sleep and another jolt of arousal shot through Rachel. She knew Quinn wasn’t dreaming about her. In fact, her stomach turned at the thought that Quinn was dreaming about someone else; she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the feeling of having Quinn with her, pressed against her, and touching her in the most erotic way… even if it was by accident.

“Oh Rachel,” Quinn moaned still asleep and Rachel’s mouth fell open.

 _Me? She’s dreaming about me?_ \- her thoughts were running wild.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned and for a third time Rachel felt how turned on Quinn was making her.

“Quinn,” she whispered trying to rouse the girl from her sleep, so that she wouldn’t do or say anything else that would embarrass her later. Rachel wanted to hear more of Quinn’s dream but she wanted to respect Quinn even more. “Quinn,” she repeated a little louder and the girl’s eyes fluttered open; a lazy smile spreading across her mouth at the sight before her. Rachel felt butterflies at how Quinn was looking at her.

“I was dreaming about you,” she said softly.

“I know,” Rachel was smiling like a fool and then Quinn flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. Rachel let out a gasp at the action but didn’t protest. They were inches apart and Quinn leaned into her. As their lips were about to touch Quinn seemingly woke up fully, realized what was happening, and proceeded to freak the fuck out.

“Oh shit Rachel I’m so sorry… I-I was asleep and I didn’t know-” she tried to move off of her but Rachel’s hands stopped her.

“No don’t,” Rachel slid her hands around Quinn’s neck. “And don’t apologize for wanting to kiss me… I want you to.”

“Y-Y-You do?” Quinn was shocked. But Rachel merely nodded and pulled Quinn closer. There was no way Quinn could not do this as their lips pressed together.

It was like a dream come true. Rachel’s lips were just as soft as she thought they would be and they felt so good. Soon she felt Rachel’s tongue push into her mouth and she moaned softly before melting into the kiss.

It was when she felt Rachel’s hand slide up the back of her shirt that she pulled back, quickly ending the kiss.

“W-What? I’m s-sorry I didn’t b-bite you, did I?” Rachel stumbled on her words.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do this,” Quinn said before she hopped out of the bed; grabbed her shoes, and a hoodie, then rushed out of the room.

Rachel fell back to the bed and fought back tears.

This was just like her first kiss with Finn; he ran away and Rachel didn’t know it then but it was because he was dating Quinn… and he had just cheated on her.

 _What was Quinn’s reason though_? Rachel wondered and then like a ton of bricks it hit her.

 _Beca_.

That was when the tears came, and she didn’t fight them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne; and by the Glee Cast. Quinn sang the song Come See About Me by The Supremes.


	4. I Want All of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy times.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 3: I Want All of You**

Beca’s eyes fluttered open and her first reaction was _this is not my room_ ; which was when she realized she was with someone. And that someone’s body was pressed against her back, and that persons arm was draped over her middle. Then she got the scent of perfume… of Chloe’s perfume in the air and it all came back to her; she was in Chloe’s bed. She quickly rolled onto her back and accidently woke Chloe up in the process.

“Oh shit,” she whispered as the hand that was draped across her a moment ago was now being lifted to Chloe’s face. She watched as Chloe wiped her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and alleviate the headache that was pounding just below the surface.

Beca watched the beautiful girl lying next to her and she sighed contentedly. This got Chloe’s attention and her eyes focused in on Beca looking at her.

“Hey you,” she said with a lazy grin.

“Hey,” Beca said shyly. After what happened between them the night before she didn’t know why she was shy all of a sudden. “N-No regrets?” She knew she was putting herself out there a little bit with that question but she needed to know where they stood; Chloe grinned.

“About you… not a single one,” Beca’s timid expression turned into a wide smile. “The alcohol however… that I regret,” Beca laughed awkwardly.

“Yeah… me too,” it was quiet for a few moments.

“I should get an aspirin and some coffee,” Chloe said and Beca took that to mean that she wanted her to leave.

“Oh… right,” she sat up quickly. “I should- I should go,” she was on her feet in an instant; and changing out of the sleep pants Chloe had lent her. She was down to her panties and searching for her jeans when she turned around to see Chloe standing behind her with her jeans in hand.

“Where are you going?” Chloe husked. She hadn’t meant to sound so sexy and inviting but looking at her wearing nothing but a tank top and panties was making her heart beat faster, and her stomach filled with butterflies.

“I-I just thought you wanted me to leave,” she could feel Chloe’s eyes on her body and she loved the way it made her feel. She wanted more than Chloe’s eyes on her. She wanted her hands, her fingers, and her… mouth.

“Why would you think that?” Chloe took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of them; they were now mere inches apart and Chloe’s eyes were alternating between Beca’s eyes and her lips.

“Y-You um… you said,” Beca released a shuddering breath. “You said you needed aspirin and um… and um…”

 _She smells so good_.

“Uhh coffee.”

“And I do,” Chloe winked. She was feeling extremely confident; especially with the way Beca was looking at her and stammering. “But I never once said that I don’t want you.”

“It’s-”

“Because I do… want you, I mean.” Chloe cut her off. “I want you to stay,” she inched closer and there was now no room between them. “I want you in my bed, I want you in my arms… and I want your lips on mine.”

“Oh god,” Beca breathed out. She had never been so turned on in her whole life. 

“I want my fingers on you, and… in you.”

“Fuck,” Beca moaned.

“Yes please,” Chloe said with a slight growl before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Beca’s. It didn’t take long before Chloe’s tongue was in her mouth; Beca sucked on it and moaned into her mouth.

“C-Chloe,” she stammered once the kiss broke.

“Mm,” Chloe hummed as she pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“Are you sure?”

“Mm,” she moaned again before she pulled away from that sexy neck. She lifted her head up and looked into Beca’s eyes. What she saw was that they were sparkling with the same desire she was feeling at this moment and she knew she wanted more. She wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, took one step backward, and pulled Beca with her.

“I want you now, I wanted you last night… and I wanted you the first time I saw you,” Beca worried expression brightened. “I am so turned on right now, more than I have ever been and I know it’s soon but… I want it,” Beca merely nodded but Chloe needed more than that so she asked. “Do you?” Beca nodded again but this time she spoke too.

“So much. I am so turned on, and I just want you to touch me,” Chloe took another step back; this time her knees hit the edge of the bed and buckled. She sat down, and Beca stood before her. Chloe looked up through the tops of her eyes and Beca grinned wickedly; then she licked her lips and Chloe had to suppress another moan. 

Beca pushed Chloe’s shoulders gently, to urge her to push back a little; which Chloe did and then she looked back at Beca who was smirking. Beca then reached for the hem of her shirt, she pulled it up and over her head; tossing it blindly behind herself.

Chloe’s eyes widened for a moment. This was no secret; they had already seen one another naked. So they both already knew how gorgeous and sexy the other one was; but this was different. What had happened in the shower was hot and very sexually charged but this… this was intimate. They knew each other a little better now. They’ve flirted, they kissed, and now they both wanted more.

Beca was only in her panties and it wasn’t fair that Chloe still had her pants and top on, and she was about to change that. She leaned over and pulled Chloe into a steamy kiss, as she climbed onto the bed, and straddled Chloe’s lap. Chloe tangled her fingers into Beca’s hair and Beca’s fingers were playing with the hem of Chloe’s shirt.

Instead of pulling the shirt off; she slipped her hands under it. Chloe jerked at the touch because Beca’s fingers were cold but she didn’t pull away, and she didn’t break the kiss, she just held Beca tighter and tried to let Beca know with her body language that she wanted everything she was doing.

Beca got the message.

She slid her hands further up her body until the tips of the fingers on both hands came in contact with the underside of Chloe’s breasts.

They both moaned.

“God more,” Chloe whispered against her lips. Slowly, Beca pulled out of the kiss and moved to her neck. She began pecking kisses down her neck while her fingers moved up and over hard nipples. This time Beca moaned before she began sucking on her neck, and ground her hips down; hitting Chloe’s clit with each pass.

“Oh… Oh,” Chloe chanted and Beca snapped; she needed more. She backed away from her neck and looked deep into her completely blown, completely turned on eyes.

“I want to taste you,” she husked and Chloe could’ve come from her words alone. She couldn’t form words, she could only nod and Beca moved into action. She pulled Chloe’s top up and over her head while also shifting so that Chloe could lie fully on the bed. Then using her hands to hold her weight, she hovered over her. 

Chloe saw her lick her lips again before she lowered her head; closed her mouth around the stiff peak of her left breast, and sucked it into her mouth. One hand found the back of Beca’s head while the other one gripped the sheets below. She arched her body off the bed slightly and moaned.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Beca told her as she moved her mouth from one nipple to the other.

“You-oh… you too, I need,” Chloe’s body was on fire. She couldn’t remember sex ever being this good with her ex and this was only foreplay. “I-I need,” Beca pulled off of her nipple.

“What do you need baby?”

“More,” she breathed. “I need more,” and that was when Beca slipped her hand into Chloe’s pajama pants, and past her panties.

“Is this what you want?” Beca’s fingers slipped over and through all of Chloe’s wetness. “Wow.”

“What?” Chloe was suddenly concerned.

“You’re just… so wet for me,” Beca pulled her hand back out and put her fingers into her mouth. They both moaned; Beca at the taste and Chloe at the action.

“Fuck,” Chloe groaned. “I want you too,” she pushed her hand into Beca’s panties at the same time Beca put her hand back. “You’re all wet too baby,” Chloe seemed surprised at just how wet the girl was; Beca nodded knowingly.

“Same time,” Chloe nodded her reply. Both girls pushed in with two fingers simultaneously and at the same time they both moaned at how good it felt.

With the buildup the previous night, the flirting going all the way back to the day they met, and the foreplay just now… it didn’t take very long until they were both blinded by orgasms, and had come hard.

Beca fell limp on top of Chloe’s body; they both tried to catch their breath as they came down from the high.

Once she had stopped shaking; Beca rolled off of Chloe to the bed beside her and she almost came again when Chloe lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Mmm,” she hummed around her fingers.

“That’s so hot,” Beca cooed.

“And yummy… I can’t wait to taste more of you.”

“I want that, I want to do it to you too.”

“And we can,” just then Chloe’s phone rang out loud causing them both to jump. She reached for her phone and saw it was Aubrey calling; she hit the answer button.

“What?” Her tone was annoyed. “What -WHAT!” This time the tone was worry. “Oh shit okay,” she hung up the phone. “I-I gotta go.”

“Okay.”

“I’m late… Aubrey’s going to kill me.”

“Why do you always answer to her? You two are equals… she’s not your boss.”

“Look, I can’t deal with your jealousy right now,” she said as she was getting dressed and didn’t even notice that her words hurt Beca.

“Jealous?”

“Yeah, can we do this later? I gotta go,” and without waiting on an answer, Chloe left the room.

And just like that Beca was left reeling and wondering what had just happened.

***

Quinn had been trying to call Beca all morning but there was no answer. She needed to talk to her- she needed to talk to someone- about the kiss with Rachel, why she ran away, and what it all meant.

After the tenth try; she got up and left her room. She was walking across campus when she ran into Jesse.

“Hey.”

“Oh hey,” she waved distractedly.

“I was going to ask if you wanted an escort to rehearsal, but clearly you are having none of it,” Jesse said as he caught up to Quinn. And for the first time all day she smiled.

“Sorry Jesse, I just have a lot on my mind… and I really need to talk to Beca, but she’s been M-I-A since last night.”

“Talk to me then… I’m available.”

“That’s really sweet but-”

“But I am not Beca,” he finished for her.

“No… it’s not that at all,” she sighed. “It’s just that Beca knows a bit of the backstory and she’d get it.”

“Okay, that’s cool.” He tucked his hands into his back pockets. “Can I still walk you to rehearsal?” 

“I’d like that.” As they began walking, it was quiet for a few moments but then Jesse tried again.

“You know… maybe with me not knowing the back story, maybe I could offer a fresh perspective,” he could tell she was thinking about it.

“That’s a good point.”

By the time they got to the Bellas rehearsal room she had told him everything; and he told her to talk to Rachel… to lay it on the line, not play games, and see what she has to say.

It was great advice.

But could she actually do that? That was another problem.

***

Rachel was having a horrible morning, and she had already had a horrible night- actually it had been a perfect night and morning until Quinn ran away- and she was hoping the day would get better.

As she walked to rehearsal; she saw Quinn with Jesse and her heart lurched, and she stopped in her tracks.

 _So much for a better day_.

They were laughing and flirting and Rachel almost threw up her morning bagel.

She needed to talk to Quinn and she needed to do it now but as she approached them; Jesse leaned in and she held her breath. She thought for sure that he was going to kiss Quinn and she breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be just a hug.

But that hug went on a lot longer than necessary.

When she had enough, she stormed over to them.

“Quinn, I demand we talk this instant,” Quinn laughed into Jesse’s shoulder because Rachel is so damn adorable, and Jesse laughed because Rachel was a little bit crazy.

They pulled out of the hug and they both turned to look at Rachel.

“Hey Rachel,” Jesse greeted and she crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s nice to see you,” he looked back at Quinn. “Good luck,” he winked, she smiled, and Rachel huffed. As soon as he was gone Rachel was talking.

“Look Quinn, I understand if kissing me was just an experiment to see if you really do like girls,” Quinn’s smile widened because of how far off Rachel was; and it angered Rachel even more. “I know you’re into Beca... and maybe Jesse too,” Quinn curled her lip at both names. 

“I don’t know,” Rachel continued thinking that the disgusted look was just because she said Jesse. “And that’s fine… I’m all for experimenting-”

“Yeah... I bet you are,” Quinn interrupted.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing… never mind,” Quinn looked to the ground.

“You were the one with the snarky comment.”

“Rachel!” She shouted as she could feel her anger building. “Just let it go,” Quinn tried to walk away but Rachel grasped her arm and spun her around until they were inches apart.

“I won’t let it go… not until you tell me what that kiss was about,” Quinn was fighting two different urges. One was to scream at Rachel for being so damn oblivious, and intrusive; and the other was to kiss the hell out of her for being so freaking sexy and desirable.

“Rachel,” Quinn said in a warning tone.

“Quinn,” Rachel countered with a cocky tone that meant I don’t give a fuck about your warning. And then Quinn gave in to one of her urges. 

She cupped both of Rachel’s cheeks and brought their lips together in a hot kiss; and Rachel definitely kissed her back. She could feel it.

_Was that tongue?_

_Yup, Rachel was into this._

_But why?_

Quinn tried to shut her mind up and just enjoy it but she couldn’t. Instead, she pulled out of the kiss and stormed outside.

And of course it had started to rain; she rolled her eyes and walked out in it anyway.

“Quinn,” she heard Rachel behind her. “Quinn,” she ignored it. “Quinn,” she couldn’t ignore her again because once again Rachel grasped her arm and spun her around.

“Look if you’re using me to figure out your sexuality then at least be honest with me,” Rachel put it all on the line and once Quinn finally understood how Rachel was feeling she softened a little bit.

“I’m not using you Rachel,” she said softly and honestly.

“I’m confused.”

“I like _you_ Rachel,” Quinn finally gave in to the truth. Rachel’s eyebrows lifted so high they almost touched her hair.

“Oh.”

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“Oh,” Rachel’s mouth was suddenly very dry as the rain poured down; thoroughly drenching them.

“I’ve tried to tell you… Oh, I tried so many times. The day in the auditorium junior year, the day I got into Yale, the days- all of them- that I tried to stop your wedding… there has been so many times,” Rachel could only nod because the more Quinn talked, the more things were becoming clear and making sense. 

“And then we got so close this summer and I tried again but at that point I didn’t want to lose this amazing friendship we’ve built,” Rachel nodded again and at some point she and Quinn had moved closer and closer. They were inches apart now.

“And I tried again but all I was brave enough to say was that I was gay and that I liked someone but for me there has only ever been one girl, one person, and that’s you Rachel.”

“Wow,” Rachel whispered after a few moments as it had taken her breath away. She wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, and pulled her closer. Quinn’s hands found their way to her hips.

“But…” Quinn’s apprehension stopped Rachel’s movement.

“But?”

“I can’t be cast in the role of your college experiment… I need for it to be more, to mean more.” Rachel nodded because even though it hurt that Quinn thought that, she understood why she did. She had been casting people in roles in the story of her life for as long as she could remember and no one ever noticed… except for Quinn.

 _Of course Quinn noticed_ \- she thought with a lazy grin.

“I’m not doing that, you do mean more… you mean everything,” Quinn started to talk but before she could, Rachel continued. “Will you let me prove it?”

“How?” Quinn was stunned.

“By going slow… we can take it slow and cross every base along the way of dating,” Quinn nodded. “I want you Quinn, more than anything I have ever wanted and it kind snuck up on me but it’s always been there… and it’s kind of scary.”

“More than Broadway?”

“Yes,” Rachel said honestly and Quinn sucked in a breath. “So will you date me?”

“Yes,” and then they were kissing; in the rain and it was perfect just like their first kiss should’ve been. This time there was no running away. Quinn held the girl of her dreams tight as Rachel’s tongue pushed into her mouth, and Quinn wondered if this is what dreams were made of.

Quinn was holding Rachel so tight, that her feet were barely touching the ground… but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Quinn liked her back. Quinn loved her, and was in love with her… and she couldn’t wait to fall just as hopelessly in love with her too.

“Mm Rachel,” Quinn mumbled as she pulled out of the kiss. When she opened her eyes she saw Rachel’s darker than normal eyes peering at her.

“Yes Quinn.”

“We should get back to rehers-” Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as they finally stepped away from each other.

“We’re going to get kicked out,” she grabbed Quinn’s hand and pulled her back toward the Bellas rehearsal room. And Quinn had never been so happy to be pulled anywhere.

When they got there; no one was rehearsing to which Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

But something was going on with Aubrey and Beca because all they heard was yelling.

“I can see your toner through those jeans!”

“That’s my dick,” Beca replied and both Rachel and Quinn held back giggles as Beca stormed off in one direction and Aubrey in the other.

Chloe didn’t know where to turn and thankfully for Beca’s sake Chloe went to her. Rachel and Quinn made their way over to the others to find out what was going on.

“I see you two really make each other wet,” Fat Amy said; a few girls laughed but Rachel and Quinn just glared at her. “What? It was funny.”

*

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked her.

What do you care?” Beca spat.

“I um…” Chloe was beside herself. Everything had been fine that morning- better than fine- it was perfect. Until… and then Chloe came to a realization at the same time Beca spoke.

“Aubrey looks upset, why don’t you go see if she needs anything,” and then she walked away, heading toward where Rachel and Quinn were standing. She noticed they were making googily eyes at each other.

“I see you two figured your shit out,” she grumbled. 

“How could you ever think I was into her, Rachel?” Quinn asked and Rachel shrugged. Beca’s head whipped back in their direction.

“What? Gross,” she said and Quinn arched her eyebrow at her friend.

“Please like you could be so lucky,” Quinn defended.

“Okay,” Aubrey clapped gaining everyone’s attention. “We need to be performance ready in time for the SBT’s.”

“What’s that?” Someone asked but Quinn focused on Beca and the look on her face; Rachel noticed it too.

“Hey are you okay?” Quinn asked her.

“Not really,” she admitted; but then Aubrey was hounding them and they got back to work. Quinn decided she’d talk to Beca later.

But later never came because Beca changed the subject and said she was fine.

*

She tried again when they met up at the frat house that they were set to have their first performance at.

“Hey,” she tugged on Beca’s sweater as they were getting ready to line up.

“What’s up?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Beca nodded.

“I really appreciate this Quinn… but I do better by figuring things out on my own.”

“Okay,” Quinn backed off. She understood how Beca felt because she did that too.

“But I really do appreciate you caring; and I’ll let you know if I change my mind.”

“Okay,” Quinn agreed.

Aubrey then shouted at them to line up, they did, and then they performed… really badly.

One of the frat guys stopped them in the middle of the performance, he then yelled at Aubrey, and told them all to leave.

As they were leaving; Aubrey stopped them all so that she could yell at them some more.

Then she yelled at Chloe specifically; and that was when Chloe admitted she wasn’t singing properly because she was diagnosed with nodes. Aubrey instantly felt bad, as did Beca but before either of them could say anything; Chloe ran off.

Beca swallowed her pride and went after her.

“Chloe wait!” she called as she finally caught up to her near her dorm building. Chloe stopped and turned to face her.

“Oh now you’re talking to me, now… because I’m not at my best.”

“No… I mean yes, but… look I’m sorry for being a jerk but I mean,” she took a breath. “We had just had this amazing sex- which by the way- I don’t do with just anyone,” Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that. “And then Aubrey called… she said jump, and you said how high. So I’m sorry that my feelings got hurt.”

“That’s not really how it was but-”

“Oh come on.”

“But,” Chloe said louder, so that Beca would know there was more. “I can see how it seemed that way and I’m sorry for doing that to you… and for leaving you right after,” this time it was Beca that couldn’t fight the smile- she was already falling so hard for the girl.

 _It was annoying_.

“Okay but-”

“But what?”

“I don’t want to be just sex for you.”

“You’re not,” Chloe assured her and even thought Beca was smiling she knew the girl was still guarded and needed more. “I also don’t just hop into bed with every girl that I find attractive,” and Beca nodded. She was slightly embarrassed because hearing her say it out loud it was kind of ridiculous. Chloe stepped closer and took Beca’s hands into her own, and interlocked their fingers. “And I also don’t just hook up with people either.”

“You don’t?” Beca sounded pleased and Chloe shook her head.

“Sex is special to me too, you’re special to me and I want to be your girlfriend,” Beca smiled so wide she was beaming. 

“You do?”

“Yes… Can I?”

“Oh my god… yes!” Beca’s excitement was interrupted by a sweet kiss. When Beca pulled away she looked concerned.

“So… this nodes thing?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not contagious.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about… I’m worried about you,” Chloe smiled. 

“I just need surgery, but I’m not getting it until the year is over… I don’t want to ruin our chances.”

“But babe... isn’t it really painful?” Chloe smirked at the nickname and Beca blushed but neither girl said anything because they both loved it.

“I just have to be careful like I said before,” Beca nodded.

“Is there anything I can do?”

“You can kiss me,” Chloe husked. Beca leaned in and kissed her; and strangely enough it did make her throat feel better.

“Upstairs,” Beca said into the kiss as it became heated.

“Mm hmm,” and the kiss broke only long enough for them to get up the stairs and into Chloe’s room.

***

Beca and Jesse were sitting on the couch in the radio station eating popcorn, and Jesse was cueing a movie on his laptop. Luke had gone home and the night DJ didn’t give a damn what they did so Jesse was taking the opportunity to educate Beca on some movies.

“Can we do something else,” Beca whined. “Like go to a gynecologist or relive my parents’ divorce?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t like movies, not liking movies is like not liking puppies.”

“They’re fine, they’re just predictable; like the kid sees dead people, the guy gets the girl, Darth Vader is Luke’s father.”

“Oh really,” he scoffed. “Like you just happened to guess the most dramatic reveal in cinematic history?”

“Vader in Dutch means father; his name is literally Darth father,” Jesse shook his head and that was when Quinn walked in; she smiled at their banter. If Beca wasn’t so gay they’d actually be a cute couple.

“What are you guys doing?”

“Jesse was about to show me this movie that doesn’t have a predictable ending,” Beca said with snark; Jesse threw popcorn at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“What movie is it?”

“The Breakfast Club,” it was Jesse that answered as Quinn joined them on the couch

. “Oh that’s a great movie,” she recalled watching it last summer with Rachel; and a lazy grin crossed her lips.

“See,” Jesse said looking at Beca and pulling Quinn out of her thoughts.

“Wait,” she looked over at Beca. “You’ve never see The Breakfast Club?”

“No, what’s the big deal?”

“You need an education, a movie-cation,” Jesse said and both girls laughed at him. He cued up the ending of the movie. “You at least have to watch the end… the end is the best part!” His excitement was kind of adorable.

“Ohh… kay,” she teased and as he got the ending ready she looked over at Quinn. “How are you and Rachel doing… are you holding hands yet?”

“We’re taking it slow,” she told her and Beca shot her a nod of approval. For all the teasing she knew how much Quinn loved Rachel.

“And you and Chloe?”

“We’re good… we’re also slowing down a little bit.”

“Cool,” Quinn patted her shoulder.

“Aubrey looked at me,” Jesse said excitedly. “Once,” he continued and both girls showed him sympathetic looks as he pouted.

“You should just ask her out,” Quinn pushed. “Don’t waste time like I did.”

“Yeah I probably should… but I probably won’t. And even if I did when would we have time?”

“In between Bellas rehearsals,” Beca joked. “Which are always.”

“Are you guys getting ready for the riff off?” He asked. Confused, both girls looked at him but it was Beca that spoke.

“What the fuck is a riff off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Give Me Everything by Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo, Nayer, and Afrojack; and by The Pitch Perfect Cast.


	5. Can't Get Her Out of My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexiness  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 4: Can’t Get Her Out of My Mind**

Jesse explained his knowledge of what a riff off was; both Beca and Quinn went into the riff off expecting it to be insanely dumb but they were both pleasantly surprised when it was kind of actually cool. It also bonded the team better than any of the rehearsing had. For Quinn and Rachel it reminded them of Mr. Schue’s mashups… but better- way better.

But then the jealousy began. 

It began when they got to the songs about sex category. Stacie grasped Quinn’s hand and pulled her into the middle of the empty pool along with Cynthia Rose. The three of them danced- grinded actually- while singing the song _S &M _.

Rachel could feel the jealousy burning hot within her so she walked over to them; she grabbed Quinn’s wrists and tugged gently but hard enough that Quinn’s worried eyes landed on her.

“What?”

“Mine,” Rachel growled in response; and despite the somewhat barbaric act Quinn couldn’t help but swoon over the idea of Rachel being jealous. However, Rachel’s act wasn’t necessary because Donald had cut them off with a different song and Aubrey tried to lead Stacie back to their group.

“Wait!” She held up her finger to Aubrey. “I got one,” she moved back over to where the guys were and when they got to the correct word; she cut them off with a new song.

It didn’t take Jesse long to cut in with the song _It Feels Like the First Time_. As he sang he locked eyes with Beca and did a stupid little dance. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she rolled her eyes at him. He smiled and continued with his antics. 

In their silliness; neither of them noticed that both Chloe and Aubrey were seething with jealousy. Then Beca blew him a kiss and his smile widened.

 _He. Is. Off. Limits. He is a Treble… fuck Aubrey stop looking at him. And what the hell does Beca have that I don’t?_ _Wait… no, he’s off limits_ \- Aubrey’s thoughts were almost as frustrating as having to see him every day knowing he is off limits; especially when he flirted with her.

Meanwhile, Chloe’s thoughts were also on overdrive.

 _She’s gay, she’s gay and she’s into me. No reason to be jealous_ \- Chloe said to herself as she watched the exchange. 

Chloe’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Beca rapping.

_Rapping?_

Her eyes darted over to her girlfri- _the girl she was sleeping with_ \- her mind was clouded and she knew she and Beca were going to have to talk about what exactly they were- and then she was distracted again by the rapping.

It seemed as though no one recognized the song but it was familiar to her. Then at almost the same time the song clicked; and everyone began to sing/rap with her. 

It was incredible… and no one cut them off.

Thinking that they had won the riff off the girls were quite cocky as they finished the song; but then Justin informed them that Beca matched the wrong word and they were therefore disqualified; making the Treble Makers the winners.

This caused Aubrey’s anger to shoot through the roof and Beca couldn’t understand why she was so upset by it.

“You guys,” she called to the group gaining their attention. “What we just did was great right? We were working together and-” she was cut off by Aubrey bitching about how it wasn’t good enough and they needed to rehearse more.

 _She really needs to get laid_ \- Beca thought as Aubrey rambled on and those thoughts amused her until Aubrey’s rant was over.

“… okay hands in.”

“Is it on three, or after three?” Stacie wondered.

“It’s _on_ three,” someone replied.

“It’s _after_ three,” someone else said and Stacie rolled her eyes as Aubrey got even more uptight.

“Why… can’t we get this right?”

***

After the riff off; they further angered Aubrey… because they decided to go to Beca and Quinn’s room to watch a movie instead of rehearsing more. Doing this somehow managed to push her anger and stress level even higher; and when there was a knock on the door. It was Jesse standing there as Quinn opened it.

Aubrey got to her feet.

“What… is he doing here?” She asked with a huff. Her anger and desire for him battled for dominance inside of her.

“I invited him,” Beca answered with an edge of anger in her tone as well. “He is my friend.”

“B-B-But he’s a treble!”

“So?” Beca stood her ground staring dumbfounded at the girl. “He is also a person, a person who is my friend… we’re just watching a damn movie not trading secrets.”

“But-”

“Let it go Aubrey,” Beca shouted and the girl finally closed her mouth and retook her seat quietly.

This lasted for almost an hour. 

About halfway through the movie; Aubrey and Jesse got into a heated debate about the movie _The Breakfast Club_.

“Why do you even like this movie?” She asked.

“Because it’s a classic,” was his response.

“Why? It’s just a really bad eighties movie that celebrated kids coming together over being losers and deviants.”

“Actually… it’s about kids from diverse backgrounds and social standings being forced to spend time together and realizing that they’re actually not that different. They become friends anyway… and you could learn a thing or two from this film.”

And with another huff Aubrey stormed out of the room.

A moment later, Jesse followed suit.

It was quiet for a beat and then Beca spoke.

“See… this is much better entertainment than some boring ass movie,” and while most agreed with her they all continued to watch the movie.

Beca shrugged and then left the room to get some air; she didn’t know it but Chloe followed her.

She stepped out into the courtyard near her dorm building and ran her fingers through her hair. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Chloe’s voice.

“Hey,” Beca was startled and quickly turned around, relaxing at the sight of her.

“Hey,” she repeated and her smiled widened as she said it. Chloe stepped closer and pressed herself against her; wrapping her arms around her waist. Beca mirrored the action.

“What do you say we go back to my dorm and not… watch a movie?” Beca nodded wildly just before Chloe brought their lips together. 

Beca breathed a happy sigh before she deepened the kiss. As it began to get heated and their hands began to roam; Beca pulled back.

“Your room… please?” Chloe grinned like a fool, intertwined their fingers, and led Beca toward her dorm building.

***

Rachel and Quinn were walking hand in hand down the hall of Rachel’s dorm building. When they got to her room; Rachel leaned against the door and Quinn stepped closer, bringing them mere inches apart.

“I had fun,” Quinn said softly and Rachel nodded. She had fun too; most of the dates she had been on were to bowling, or a movie but Quinn took her to ___and it was perfect and lovely.

“Me too,” Rachel husked. She wanted- needed- for Quinn to be closer. She reached out for Quinn’s jacket and pulled her closer. “Kiss me,” she requested softly and it was probably one of the hottest things Quinn had ever heard.

And who was she to deny such a request?

Quinn smiled slightly before she closed the distance.

When their lips touched it was like a spark was ignited. They both recognized and remembered this feeling and how fucking amazing it felt. It was gentle at first all lips with the slightest bit of pressure but Quinn needed more. And as if Rachel could read her mind she draped her arms around Quinn’s neck and gently urged her closer; while at the same time she broke the kiss, angled her head and then brought their mouths together again… this time open.

They kissed for a moment like that and Quinn experimentally darted her tongue out and ran it across Rachel’s lower lip; causing the girl to emit a low moan.

That was all Quinn needed.

Rachel moaned again when she felt Quinn’s tongue push gently into her mouth as Quinn’s hands landed on her waist and dug her fingers into her flesh. Not in a painful way, in a gentle and pleasurable way.

The kiss broke a moment later and Quinn backed away thinking the night was over.

“Well that was-”

“Would you like to come in?” Rachel cut her off and Quinn’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Rachel knew Quinn wanted to go slow but…

“I know you want to go slow but… I mean… kissing is okay, right?” Quinn nodded with a shy grin and a slight blush.

“Kissing is more than okay.”

*

About an hour later…

Quinn was sitting against the wall on Rachel’s bed and Rachel was straddling her lap. They were still only kissing but… but it was hotter, more… intense.

Quinn was trying to keep her hands firmly at Rachel’s waist and not push her luck but it was hard. Especially; with how Rachel’s hips were grinding against her in the sexiest way.

She wanted to slide her hands up and over those incredible breasts, which were currently pressed against her own. She wanted to slide her hands down to cup that glorious ass. She wanted to do so many things with her hands; but it had been her idea for them to go slow and she meant it.

So instead of doing all the things she wanted to do with her hands; she curled her fingers into the fabric of Rachel’s shirt and held her tight.

Rachel was also feeling things… new things… things she had never felt before. Quinn’s tongue in her mouth was setting her desire on fire; and Quinn’s fingers tucked into the sides of her shirt, was turning her on in ways she thought she’d never be turned on.

“Oh gosh,” Rachel breathed out as the kiss broke for air. She tipped her head back and felt Quinn’s lips on her neck. _Ooh and Quinn’s tongue_.

“How did I go so long without this?” She asked herself but when she felt Quinn smile against her neck she knew she had said it out loud; and she didn’t even care enough to be embarrassed.

Rachel moved her hands from where they had been; around Quinn’s neck. One slid up and into the hair at the base of her neck; she felt Quinn shudder at the motion. The other hand stopped at Quinn’s shoulder; she wanted to move it lower.

She wanted to feel her… feel her breast, and feel the nipple harden under her palm. In fact, her hand was literally itching to do just that but she fought it. Quinn wanted slow and as hard as it was going to be Rachel was determined to honor her wishes.

When Quinn had told her about going slow she did all she could to not swoon; and now she was looking forward to enjoying each step of the way. With a breathy sigh she spoke.

“I-I uh… m-maybe we should stop,” and as she said the words she felt Quinn move away from her neck and the hickey she had been giving her.

Rachel was wet… wetter than she had ever been and since she had been rocking her hips ever so gently against Quinn’s she could’ve easily gotten herself off. She was having a Finn mailman moment and it took everything in her to stop her motions; and to stop Quinn from what she had been doing.

“Oh,” Quinn sounded disappointed. “O-Okay… was… I mean is everything ohh…kay?” Rachel could tell that Quinn was worried; so she quickly set her mind at ease.

“Oh, no everything was- everything is perfect,” Quinn smiled and it took her breath away. “It was too good actually and I didn’t want to stop.”

“Okay,” Quinn was confused.

“But you told me you want to go slow,” this time Quinn nodded. 

“You’re right… I did,” Quinn winked. “But… oh god it feels so good.”

“Yeah it does,” Rachel agreed. “You have no idea.”

“I’m pretty sure I have an idea,” Quinn said as she shifted her and her wet panties were uncomfortable against her skin. 

This time Rachel grinned.

“S-So we should stop?” Rachel stammered and breathed out in relief when Quinn nodded.

“Yeah I mean, we can always continue this after our next date.”

“Next date?” Rachel questioned with a wide smile.

“May I take you on a date Rachel Berry?”

“Yes please,” was her response and then Quinn was kissing her with renewed passion; and desire coursed through both girls as if they hadn’t stopped.

“Um,” Quinn said into the kiss.

“Right,” Rachel also mumbled before she broke the kiss. They stared at each other for several moments. 

“I-I should go,” Quinn reluctantly said and Rachel nodded but was also pouting. Quinn was happy that they were both in agreement. 

Rachel climbed off of her and the bed and then Quinn also got up and off the bed. 

They both adjusted their rumpled clothing before Rachel led Quinn to the door; she reached for the handle and Quinn leaned in for a kiss.

The moment their lips came together, they both breathed into it as it quickly deepened. Rachel’s hands were instantly draped around Quinn’s neck again while Quinn’s hands landed on her hips and she gently pushed her against the door. Quinn parted her lips for Rachel’s insistent tongue and just like that; they were making out again.

Upright this time… and against the door.

 _We’re going to have to revisit this location when our relationship has progressed_ \- Rachel thought; while Quinn was having similar thoughts.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned and then broke the kiss. She looked at Rachel and was mesmerized by the content smile, and flushed cheeks. She was just gorgeous. “You’re so hot,” she blurted out.

“Me?” Rachel asked completely dumbfounded. “Are you kidding me… I am making out with Quinn freaking Fabray,” the way she said it caused Quinn to blush; in the best way. “I mean this is what high school dreams are made of.”

“Your high school dreams?” Quinn asked curiously while she also tried to play it cool but Rachel saw through it.

“I’m beginning to think yes,” she replied honestly.

“Cool,” Quinn said trying to keep her excitement from busting out.

“You’re so cute Quinn, and I love dating you.”

“I love dating you too, Rachel.” She leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Rachel nodded and leant up on her toes to kiss Quinn on the cheek. She knew another kiss to the lips would result in another make out session. “Good night; and sweet dreams pretty girl.”

“Good night Quinn,” Rachel opened the door and watched Quinn walk away before she went back into her room closing the door behind her. She sighed dreamily, and then collapsed to the bed.

When Quinn got back to her dorm room she also collapsed to the bed, and she also sighed dreamily.

“I’m in love with you Rachel Berry,” she whispered into the empty room before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

After another round of Beca versus Aubrey in rehearsal about who was going to take Chloe’s solo; Beca said she didn’t want it if she had to do the same old boring routine and the solo went to Fat Amy. Beca was really happy for her… but she was also disappointed in Chloe for never standing up for herself when it came to the Bellas and Aubrey; but there was nothing she could do about that. She couldn’t force Chloe to grow some balls, she could only hope that the girl would finally get sick and tired of Aubrey’s shit and tell her off. Until then, she needed to focus on herself and how she would get through this year without killing Aubrey.

Next year, she would be gone and Beca could at least enjoy the Bellas.

“ _F you… F you very much,_ ” the _Sock-apellas_ sang and Beca had to hold back her laughter. Rachel looked on with her eye brows raised, while Quinn’s mouth fell open. Fat Amy was dancing along to the music, and Aubrey looked utterly annoyed with the group singing on the stage. She had her arms crossed and a scowl across her lips; although as far as Beca saw it her scowl was a permanent part of her face.

In the audience; unbeknownst to Rachel and Quinn… Brittany and Santana sat watching the performance.

“What the actual fuck?” Santana said loudly.

“Shh,” Brittany shushed her. “It’s good,” as she continued to dance in her seat. When the _Sock-apellas_ finished, the crowd cheered… well some of the crowd cheered. A moment later, the Bellas were announced to the stage.

As they walked up to the stage; Rachel and Quinn’s attention was diverted as they heard whispers of their names. When they looked over they saw Santana and Brittany waving at them and they smiled in spite of themselves. Rachel waved to them.

“Hey Quinn, don’t suck!” Santana spat with a friendly wink.

“Yeah, you guys need to be better than the sock puppets… they were so good,” Brittany told them and all three of the girls’ eyes widened at those words.

“Okay,” Rachel agreed with her as they joined their team on stage.

As they performed; Fat Amy took her solo and knocked their- normally boring and played out- routine out of the park; earning them a spot at Regionals.

Everyone was cheering and congratulating each other.

Aubrey- of course- wasn’t happy.

Once they got their second place trophy Rachel and Quinn caught up with Santana and Brittany in the lobby.

“Well that was boring as fuck,” Santana greeted them.

“Yeah, I mean do you guys have Mr. Schue choosing your songs?” Brittany wondered and Rachel couldn’t help but laugh; Quinn did too.

“No… one of the senior girls chooses the songs,” Quinn answered her.

“Let me guess,” Santana said as her eyes found Aubrey in the crowd of girls. “That one?” She motioned to where Aubrey was standing.

“Yeah,” Rachel said with surprise. “How did you know?” And Santana shrugged.

“She just looks like she has a stick shoved so far up her ass that she can’t even get off on it,” she winced as she continued to look at Aubrey. “She’s so uptight, she needs a good, hard fuck,” They heard laughing behind them and when they turned around; Beca was standing there.

“Sorry,” she covered her mouth with one hand and held the other one up in defense. “I-I didn’t mean to eavesdrop… it was just,” her eyes landed on Santana. “You just really nailed her.”

“Well… someone should,” she said and again Beca laughed. Quinn laughed too and then she introduced them.

“Beca, I’d really like you to meet my best friends in the whole world, this is Brittany,” she pointed at Brittany. “And this is Santana,” she motioned to Santana, who waved. “San, Britt.. this is my roommate Beca,” she held out her hand and first Brittany and then Santana shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you guys, Quinn talks about you all the time.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Santana said. “So how is it rooming with Quinn… does she check you out when you change?” Quinn’s face turned bright red and Rachel’s eyes widened.

“No… she keeps it respectful,” Beca answered with another giggle. She was getting a kick out of Santana.

“And mine is the only body she is allowed to look at, okay.” Rachel butted into the conversation as she staked her claim on Quinn. She hoped that doing that didn’t make Quinn mad she just really wanted Brittany and especially Santana to know that things had changed.

Quinn didn’t get mad.

And the smile on her face instantly set all of Rachel’s worries at ease. Meanwhile, Santana’s mouth fell open.

“No shit!”

“Yes,” Rachel confirmed.

“Well I’ll be dammed.”

“What?” Rachel asked curiously.

“Well for one, I never thought Quinn would ever find the balls to tell you… and even if she did I never thought you’d return those feelings not with how you loved to hang off of Finn’s dick,” Quinn curled her lip at those words, Rachel gasped, and Beca just continued to laugh.

“Must you be so crass?”

“Yeah San… can you not talk about Finn’s uhh… parts?” Quinn was clearly disgusted by the thought and Santana joined Beca’s giggling.

“Yeah but Rachel always wanted to hang off of Quinn’s junk too,” Brittany added and Rachel’s wide eyes landed on her.

“H-H-How’d you know that Brittany? _I_ didn’t even know… until recently.”

“It was obvious,” she said simply with a shoulder shrug.

“Oh,” was all Rachel could say as she also shrugged her shoulders.

_I just wish if it was so obvious to everyone else… that I had known._

“So bitch… you’re taking Britt and me to dinner?”

“I am?” Quinn asked and Santana nodded.

“Yeah… we came all this way to watch your boring ass performance and we had to sit through those fucking sock puppets; it’s the least you can do.”

“We’d love to,” Rachel responded.

“Who invited you?” Santana teased and saw Rachel’s smile drop into a pout; she also saw Quinn’s glare and knew she was about to get yelled at. Before that could happen she continued. “Keep it in your pants Q… and relax Rachel I was just kidding.”

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Rachel and Quinn said simultaneously; and then Quinn looked over at Beca. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

“I would but,” she pointed behind her as something was happening between the Trebles and some older men. “I should… make sure Jesse is okay,” and Quinn nodded at the scene in front of them.

“Yeah, maybe we should stay too.”

“No, no… go have fun with your friends; I got this… no big deal.”

“Okay.”

“It was nice to meet you… both,” she nodded to Brittany and Santana who responded in kind; and then she was gone.

“She’s cool,” Brittany said.

“And hot,” Santana continued to which Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel all nodded. “C’mon, Snix is starving… let’s go,” and with Santana leading the way they left.

Within moments of them leaving a scuffle broke out between the guys and when Fat Amy got involved, so did the girls. The result of this being the trophy getting accidentally thrown through a plate glass window, and Beca getting arrested because she was the last person to have her hands on it.

***

“Hey you,” Chloe greeted Beca with a hug as she exited the police station; Beca collapsed into her waiting arms and Chloe just held her. After a moment, Beca noticed that Jesse was there as well.

“Hey guys,” Beca pulled out of the hug at the sound of his voice and he waved at them. 

“What are you-” Chloe cut off her unasked question.

“We pooled our money to bail you out… all of us,” Chloe explained. “The rest of them are waiting in your room but Jesse wanted to tag along,” Beca smiled.

“Thanks Jesse.”

“You’re welcome,” he motioned behind him where there was a taxi parked. “Your chariot awaits.” As they walked to the taxi, Beca looked at Chloe.

“When you say _everyone_ chipped in,” again Chloe interrupted her because she already knew what she was getting at.

“Yes… even Aubrey.”

“Wow!”

“Rachel and Quinn were already gone with their friends,” Beca nodded knowingly. “But I know they would’ve pitched in too… if they had known.”

“Yeah they would’ve,” Beca agreed.

*

When they got back to Beca’s dorm room; Aubrey was pacing outside in the hall. 

“Hey,” she said with a grin at the sight of them. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she directed her attention to Beca who nodded. 

“Thanks Aubrey.”

“Everyone else is inside but… I’m going to go.”

“Okay, and thanks again.”

“Sure,” with that Aubrey passed them and walked toward the exit.

“I’m going to,” Jesse said pointing in the direction Aubrey just went in.

“Go,” Beca urged with a slight chuckle and he smiled nervously before turning to leave. “Thanks again Jesse,” she called to him as he ran down the hall.

“Wait,” Chloe looked back and forth between Beca and the empty hall where Jesse had just been. “He’s… he’s into… Aubrey?” She seemed completely unaware of Jesse’s giant crush on her best friend.

“Uhh yeah… he’s really, really into her.”

“Wow… I-I thought…” she trailed off. “Well that makes me feel better,” she saw confusion on Beca’s face at her conversation with herself. “I-I thought he liked you,” she could feel the blush burning her face. Beca’s mouth opened and she let out a humorless laugh.

“Ew no… we’re just friends.”

“Good,” Chloe couldn’t fight the smile that news brought to her. “I don’t have to hate him now,” Beca felt smug as she leaned in close to her. She pressed her lips against Chloe’s in a gentle kiss.

“You’re jealousy is a turn on,” Beca whispered against her lips.

“Whatever,” Chloe back away because she knew Beca was picking on her. She tugged her arm. “C’mon Million Dollar Baby,” Beca rolled her eyes at the movie reference. “Your fans are waiting for you.”

As soon as they opened the door and walked inside, the rest of the Bellas cheered.

Rachel and Quinn were the first to hug her.

“We are so sorry we left you,” Quinn told her.

“Don’t be silly, like you could’ve known.”

“So what actually happened?” Rachel wondered. As Beca told them the story everyone was smiling and having fun. Chloe wasn’t sure why Aubrey left so abruptly but she hoped Jesse would at least make her smile. 

And maybe help her get over the ridiculous no Treble dating rule; and also maybe find love along the way.

***

“Hey Aubrey,” Jesse called out as he jogged to catch up to her. He hoped he had finally found the courage to ask her out. Aubrey turned to see who had called her and when she saw that it was Jesse; she felt butterflies flutter through her.

But she also locked her scowl in place.

“What do you want?” She said with a snarky edge to her tone but her feet had stopped moving without her permission so that he could catch up.

“I-I um… just thought I’d walk you to your dorm… y-you know for safety reasons,” he answered her as they were now walking side by side.

And Aubrey swooned.

 _Damn these butterflies_ \- she thought.

“Well I appreciate the gesture Jesse but… it’s really fine, I-I’m fine.”

 _You sure are_ \- he thought.

“One can never be too careful,” he said with a wink and her stomach fluttered. She knew at this point trying to stop him was futile.

Mostly because she didn’t want to stop him.

“You guys were great tonight by the way,” he said lamely but for the first time she smiled.

“Thanks,” she tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and then pushed the shyness away; and locked her show face back into place. “But the stupid sock puppets almost beat us because of Fat Amy and her ridiculous solo.”

 _Yeah that’s why_ \- he thought but he would have never said that to her. He wanted to date her after all.

“Yeah… right,” he agreed with a nervous chuckle. He didn’t know what else to say. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as they walked; he was battling his nerves and trying to find a way to ask her out.

“Well we’re here,” her voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up.

“Oh,” he was disappointed. “Right… cool,” he cleared his throat because he didn’t want her to know he was disappointed. 

“Thank you for walking me Jesse, it was real sweet of you,” she was looking at him differently and…

_Oh god, I want him so badly._

“So… goodnight,” she continued and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek. She blushed bright and then turned leave.

_Words…_

_Fucking say them_ \- Jesse yelled at himself in his thoughts.

“Yeah,” was all he could manage to spit out before she was gone; and as soon as she was out of sight he hit himself in the head. “Stupid,” he whispered as he turned to leave.

As he walked back to his dorm he thought about what had just happened.

He didn’t ask her out… but she did kiss him; it was only on the cheek but it was still a win.

Inside Aubrey’s room, she collapsed to the bed and lifted her hand to her still tingling lips.

“Wow,” she whispered before she got dressed for bed.

And for the first time since she started college her dreams were about something other than the Bellas winning the ICCA Championship.

***

Beca and Chloe were cuddled together in Chloe’s bed.

“Is it bad that I think it’s kind of hot that you were arrested?”

“Really?” Beca turned in her arms so that they were now facing each other.

“Yeah, I mean… my girlfriend is a badass,” she said without hesitation and Beca sucked in a breath at her words. Chloe’s eyes widened with worry.

“Girlfriend?” Beca asked and Chloe’s worries went away. A smile spread across her mouth and she nodded.

“Yeah if…” Chloe lent up on her elbow and her eyes narrowed. “I mean i-if you want to be my girlfriend.”

“I do want to be,” was her immediate response. She tucked her hand around Chloe’s neck, and nudged her closer so that their lips could meet. A moment later, Chloe broke the kiss and met Beca’s suddenly darker eyes.

“Will you be… my girlfriend?” She asked officially and Beca nodded.

“Yes,” she husked and brought their lips together again. This time, Chloe gave in and the kiss deepened.

*

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled in Quinn’s bed.

“I’m beginning to love the fact that Beca spends every night with Chloe,” Rachel said and she felt Quinn chuckle.

“Me too,” she pressed a kiss to Rachel’s neck and then settled back behind the girl of her dreams.

“Quinn,” Rachel said into the quiet room; several moments later.

“Hmm.”

“W-Will you um… I mean I’d like to take you out on a date tomorrow?” Quinn’s smile beamed Rachel Berry style and she loosened her hold on the girl when she felt that Rachel wanted to face her.

“Yes,” she answered and saw her girl’s smile beam as bright as hers. “You don’t even have to ask.

“Yeah but asking is part of the fun,” Rachel told her and Quinn nodded.

“Rachel?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Quinn asked and Rachel was right, asking was part of the fun. Rachel didn’t answer with words. Instead, she put her hand on Quinn’s cheek and guided their lips together. 

As the kiss deepened both girls knew it was going to be hard to continue to go slow; but both girls also knew that waiting was also part of the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song No Diggity by Blackstreet featuring Dr. Dre and Queen Pen; and by the Pitch Perfect Cast.


	6. When I'm Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexiness  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 5: When I’m Gone**

Rachel was floating; she was on top of the world. 

She never knew dating could feel like this. Sure there were moments in high school when she was dating Finn that she felt like that; but they were moments… they were fleeting, they weren’t at all like this.

Dating Quinn was unlike anything else she could have dreamed of. 

Especially from the girl she once envied, and was once in a battle with over the same boy; but this version of Quinn was different. This version of Quinn had grown, she was happy, she was free, and she was finally being herself.

And Rachel was lucky to be on the receiving end of a happy in dating Quinn Fabray; she was so sweet and genuine, she was chivalrous, and she was romantic. But then again high school Quinn was all of those things too she just kept them hidden behind her head bitch façade.

However, there was one thing that Quinn had now that she didn’t have then…

Happiness.

And it made Rachel feel like wonderful knowing that she was at least a part of that happiness.

“What’s on your mind?” Quinn asked softly as they walked hand in hand across campus. Quinn’s words pulled Rachel out of her thoughts and back into the moment.

She had just been taken on an amazing date. Dinner and a movie… it seemed cliché but when Quinn held the door open, or when she pulled out her chair, and when she paid for her popcorn; Rachel couldn’t help but fall a little bit more, for the girl.

So far, dating Quinn was not only sweet perfection, it was also erotic and sexy, and… a complete turn on.

“Oh,” Rachel turned her attention to Quinn. “I was just thinking about you… and us,” she finally answered and her words piqued Quinn’s interest; which she conveyed with a slight arch to her eyebrow and a smirk playing on her lips.

“And what were these… thoughts?” Quinn wondered in a tone that sounded huskier and with far more innuendo than she had intended. She felt her face blush red in embarrassment and she covered her cheeks with her hands.

And Rachel fell even more.

She decided to be nice and not tease Quinn about her accidental sexiness; although teasing her about it would’ve been so much fun.

“I was mostly thinking about how happy you are these days,” she said. Quinn’s blush went away as she nodded. “O-Or at least how happy you seem to be.”

“I am happy Rachel… I never thought dating you would become a reality for me… ever. And now… here we are; we are dating.” Rachel nodded with a grin. “And it’s amazing… so yeah Rachel I am so, so happy.”

This time Rachel blushed. 

“I know what you mean, I was just thinking that you make me happier than anyone ever has… happier than I ever thought I could be.” Quinn looked to her feet before looking back up at the girl of her dreams.

“Wow Rachel… you’re saying these things and you’re making me feel…” she trailed off trying to not sound too much of a boy; before she finished. “Making me feel all of these things… and making me want to do things.” Rachel stopped walking, Quinn followed suit, and then Rachel stepped in front of her.

“What kind of things?” 

“Kissing things,” Quinn whispered. Rachel closed the distance between them as both of their breathing had picked up. “More… than kissing… things,” she continued.

“Do you want to?” Rachel husked in a tone deeper than her normal tone and she would’ve been just as embarrassed as Quinn had been earlier if she wasn’t so completely turned on. 

“My room,” Quinn answered her unasked question and Rachel nodded; they both knew that Beca would still be out with Chloe; or in her room.

*

Lips came together in a heated frenzy, the moment Quinn’s door closed; and she had Rachel pressed into it. Quinn could feel arousal shoot through her and settle between her legs. She began to wonder how it took her so long to realize… to _admit_ that she was completely hot for Rachel. 

But that thought lasted only for a moment because then Rachel was sucking on her tongue and making her feel alive. 

Rachel gently grasped the front of Quinn’s shirt and pushed back against her slightly. Quinn got the subtle hint and took a step back. That was all it took for Rachel to suddenly be in control of the situation and for the first time in her life Quinn was happy to relent control; she enjoyed it. Rachel had backed them up to the bed and once there; Quinn sat down. Rachel broke the kiss long enough for Quinn to push back on the bed so that she was leant against the pillows. Rachel then straddled her and brought their lips together again.

Rachel’s hips were against Quinn’s and with one leg on either side; she had one hand on the mattress to brace herself and the other hand was cupping Quinn’s cheek. Quinn however, was very aware of her own hands as they sat innocently on Rachel’s hips. They were itching to do more; but Quinn fought her instinct. Instead- like before- she curled her fingers into the belt loops of Rachel’s jeans and held on tight.

She was also hyper aware of the damp heat she could feel from in between Rachel’s legs as the girl gently rocked her hips over and over grinding against Quinn’s hot core. 

And Quinn was trying not to think about how she was the reason that Rachel was so hot and wet; she pushed that line of thinking out of her mind… she had to.

But then… were those fingers…

Rachel was kissing Quinn with a fevered passion she had never felt before. She wanted more… she wanted to touch her… to taste her. She wanted to do things with Quinn that Finn used to beg her to do. She knew she was falling in love harder and more than she had ever been in love before.

And without thinking or analyzing it she moved her hand down Quinn’s body. She wanted to touch Quinn, to feel her. Instead she moved her hand to the bed and pulled her lips away from Quinn’s lips. 

She left open mouthed kisses along Quinn’s jaw and down her neck. She could hear and feel Quinn’s breathing picking up and she knew the girl was becoming more and more aroused so she took a chance and went for it.

If Quinn didn’t want it, she would stop and wait until Quinn was ready for more. She wiped her hand on the bed sheet below it; then she placed it on Quinn’s hip. And she felt it again. She felt the want… the need to feel Quinn’s soft, heated flesh underneath her fingertips. So she did, she slipped her fingers under Quinn’s shirt and she heard the girl suck in a breath.

Rachel didn’t know if it was in surprise or protest… or both; so she stopped kissing her neck and looked into her eyes.

What she saw was desire, lust…

_Love?_

Rachel wordlessly asked if what she was doing was okay and Quinn wordlessly answered with a nod.

So she continued; both girls moaned quietly when Rachel’s fingers slid up over Quinn’s soft belly, over her lightly defined abs, and up to the fabric of her bra. Quinn groaned and cupped the back of Rachel’s head and pulled her into a scorching kiss as Rachel’s fingers came in contact with the underside of her left breast. Rachel moaned again when Quinn’s insistent tongue pushed into her mouth. 

Rachel felt a confidence spread throughout her because of how hot she was making Quinn. When her fingers reached Quinn’s nipple she could feel it harden through the fabric at her touch. She also felt Quinn arch her back into her and moan into her mouth.

“Oh god,” Quinn moaned when again the kiss broke and Rachel moved her lips and tongue to Quinn’s neck. Rachel, feeling like she needed more, pulled her hand away. But before Quinn could be disappointed she felt Rachel’s fingers again; this time under her bra, and then over her nipple. “Fuck,” she husked as she involuntarily bucked her hips into Rachel’s center… eliciting a moan from the girl straddling her. Rachel nearly came undone when she felt Quinn’s hard nipple with her fingers.

She wanted more… she wanted to see it, to lick it, to taste it… to taste all of her and without realizing it she began kissing her way down Quinn’s neck, over her collarbone, and down to the swell of her breasts; that was when she felt Quinn’s body tensing up.

And that was when she put all of her want and need aside and backed away from Quinn. She pulled her hand out from under Quinn’s shirt, and her hips off of that amazing body within a second.

Quinn barely had a moment to breathe after Rachel kissed the tops of her breast to now where Rachel was completely removed from her.

Their eyes locked.

“I-I-I’m sorry Quinn… I-I didn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Quinn assured her; and again she felt her face blush so she covered it with her hands. Rachel smiled at the sight and then pulled Quinn’s hands away from her face.

“Baby,” she said softly and Quinn reacted to the nickname by letting her hands drop and opening her eyes. What she saw was a worried Rachel looking back at her. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I… I’m just embarrassed.”

“For letting me touch you?” Rachel asked and Quinn nodded.

“Yeah that and…” she trailed off as her face flushed again.

“And what?”

“And… and for tensing up just now,” Quinn admitted. “I am so-” she was cut off before she could apologize.

“Don’t apologize for not being ready,” Rachel demanded and again Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled shyly and repositioned herself so that she was sitting fully on the bed and far enough away from Quinn’s hot body so that she could think more clearly. Quinn sat up and let her bunched up shirt fall back into place. 

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air between them; and neither of them wanted that, but it was Rachel that spoke.

“Quinn?” She called and then bit her lip.

“Yeah?” Quinn answered quicker than she had intended. She was very aware that something had changed; she just wasn’t sure if the change was for the better.

Rachel spoke again and answered Quinn’s unasked question with five words.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 _For the better_ \- Quinn thought.

The smile that instantly spread across Quinn’s mouth, and the nodding gave Rachel the answer she wanted without Quinn even having to speak a word.

“Yes,” Quinn gushed and Rachel definitely loved the sound of that. And before she could fully process the answer Quinn’s lips were on hers and she was being pressed against the bed with Quinn hovering over her. Then Quinn’s tongue was in her mouth; she forgot what she had even been thinking… and she just let herself feel.

And what she felt was Quinn’s hips press against her core and she wondered when her legs had dropped open; but again those thoughts flew away when this time it was Quinn’s hand sliding up under her shirt that was setting her on fire. 

Quinn didn’t know what shifted. A few moments ago she was tensed and stressed over how quickly they were moving and now she had her hips pressed into Rachel’s hot, wet heat while her fingers drifted over Rachel’s hard nipple; with absolutely no inclination that she wanted to stop. She only wanted more… the way Rachel was kissing her back and pulling her closer; she knew Rachel wanted more too. But touching Rachel wasn’t enough, she wanted to see her.

She pulled out of the kiss and away from Rachel’s body just enough to be kneeling between those glorious legs.

 _Oh how many times she had dreamt of this sight_.

Quinn began to slowly push Rachel’s shirt up.

“Do you want-” Before Quinn could finish the question, Rachel was nodding her answer. Quinn pushed the shirt up until she was eye to eye with Rachel’s red bra and her hardened nipple just below the thin fabric. She didn’t even realize that Rachel had pulled her shirt the rest of the way off because her eyes were locked on Rachel’s nipple and her mouth was watering. She snapped out of it and quickly looked up and stared into Rachel’s eyes; what she saw staring back told her that they were on the same page.

With shaking hands she reached for the bra and pushed it up to reveal Rachel’s perfect, tan breasts, and beautifully hard nipples. Quinn licked her lips and lowered her head.

As she closed her mouth around the right nipple she knew this is what she had been missing but soon after getting a taste she felt Rachel tense up; much the same way she had.

And following Rachel’s gentlewomanly lead she pulled back.

“I’m sorry… did I go too far? Do you not want-”

“Oh I do,” Rachel said with a naughty smile and Quinn was jealous of the fact that Rachel was so confident about herself. “But I also know that my girlfriend wants to take things slowly,” Quinn smiled as she backed away. “She wants to be sure that she is the only one I want… forever,” Rachel continued and Quinn swooned again. Rachel sat up, fixed her bra, found her shirt, and pulled it back on.

“But…” Rachel leaned closer and cupped Quinn’s cheeks with one hand. “I hope she knows that when she’s ready… I can’t wait to taste her,” and Quinn moaned.

“God Rach,” she said with an exhale and Rachel giggled.

“I look forward to doing that again,” Quinn teased with a wink starting to feel her own confidence building. Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn so intensely that it took Quinn’s breath away.

Rachel got to her feet and Quinn was left reeling and thinking about the events that had just happened. It took her several moments to realize that Rachel was preparing to leave. 

Quinn got to her feet as Rachel turned to face her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said and pecked Quinn’s lips.

“You’re leaving?”

“Shouldn’t I?” Rachel wanted to make sure.

“I guess… I just…” Quinn trailed off and Rachel waited. “I’d just really like to sleep with you,” she didn’t mean the innuendo and blushed when she realized it; luckily Rachel knew what she meant and didn’t tease her. 

“I’d like to sleep with you too,” Rachel teased because innuendo was fun. Quinn rolled her eyes.

“So… do you want to stay here with me? Beca won’t be home tonight.”

“I’d love to,” Rachel said and after both girls changed into something to sleep in they climbed back into Quinn’s bed together. Rachel settled comfortably with Quinn snuggled behind her and Quinn’s hand draped over her waist.

They talked well into the night and both satisfied and content with what had happened- and didn’t happen- between them they drifted off to sleep.

***

“Oh my god!” Beca screamed as she ran up to Chloe who was waiting at the Bellas rehearsal area for everyone with some of the girls. She nearly tackled Chloe in a hug as she jumped on her.

“Luke,” she said breathless. “Played… my,” she took a few breaths between each word. “Song…”

“Oh wow!”

“On… the radio,” she finally got all of the words out; having run all the way across campus from the radio station.

“That’s so amazing Be-,” before Chloe could get her whole name out Beca was kissing her passionately. Chloe moaned into the kiss but then remembered that some of their friends were there and watching them.

“Whoa.”

“Hot,” Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose said at the same time. Beca quickly pulled out of the kiss as her face blushed.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for kissing me,” Chloe told her and she nodded. They had stopped kissing but didn’t move away from each other at all. “I’m so proud of you.”

“But that’s not all,” Beca’s excited words continued. “Luke also told me that he wants me to DJ the night shift during spring break!”

“Oh my god!” Chloe shouted with pride and then she claimed Beca’s lips; again forgetting that they weren’t alone.

They got lost in the kiss again until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They broke the kiss, stepped apart, and turned to see Fat Amy smirking at them. She nodded her head in the other direction and two seconds later; Aubrey burst through the door.

“H-How’d you do that?” Beca wondered how Fat Amy knew Aubrey was about to show up.

“I can smell evil,” they all laughed as Aubrey approached.

“Enough laughing! We are not here to have fun!” Aubrey shouted and they stopped as quickly as they had begun. 

“But-” Fat Amy began but was interrupted by Aubrey.

“Okay… we have time to fit in one more rehearsal before we leave,” they all groaned and Aubrey clapped. “Hands in… Bellas on three.”

“Is it on three or after three?”

***

After dealing with the Trebles hitting Fat Amy with a burrito, running out of gas; and then having to call those jerks to give them a ride to the competition. Aubrey had already had her fill of the damn Treble Makers.

So when she ran into Jesse she was already in no mood for him.

And Jesse had always seemed to be the master of bad timing…

He was running out of time.

It was almost spring break and then it would be the finals and then Aubrey was going to graduate; and he’d never get the chance to ask her out. _It was now or never_.

Because he knew if he didn’t do it now, he never would.

No one else was out of the dressing rooms yet; so he took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. 

“Hi,” he said sweetly and she turned to him with her arms crossed over her chest. When she saw him standing there; her aggravation got the best of her and she rolled her eyes. He was so wrapped up in carefully choosing his words in his head that he didn’t even notice.

“What?” She asked rather than waiting for him to continue. She waited impatiently and then his eyes met hers and it almost took her breath away.

 _Dammit_ \- she chided herself. _Why him? Why a Treble?_

“Don’t you ever think your rule against Bellas dating Trebles is kind of… I-I don’t know… uh dumb,” he blurted out and then closed his mouth when he realized he had just essentially called her dumb.

Aubrey was filled with rage.

And not for his comment about the no dating rule… it was a dumb rule.

A dumb rule that she didn’t even want to follow and she hated it, hated that she was following it, hated that she continued with it even after the bitches who created it had graduated last year.

But she mostly hated it because she wanted to break it. And she wanted to break it for Jesse… a guy who had just told her it was a dumb rule because he wants to date Beca.

And that was where the rage came from.

She steeled herself so that she could yell at the boy she spent every night dreaming about.

“You may think it’s dumb because you have the hots for some alt girl with her mad lib beats but-”

“Wait Aubrey-” he tried but she continued her rant as if he hadn’t even spoken. 

“I care more about the Bellas than I care about who you’re crushing on… so no thanks I’m not going to get rid of that _dumb_ rule! And if Beca breaks it, she’ll be kicked off of the Bellas before she’d even aca-realize it!” With that she turned away and stormed off; just as Beca and the rest of the Bellas were walking toward them. Aubrey shoulder slammed Beca as she walked by. 

“Aubrey! What the fuck?!” Beca shouted in her direction but she was already gone.

“I’m just going to-” Chloe began as she pointed in the direction Aubrey went in. She saw Beca’s expression turn from surprised pain to annoyed pain in the matter of a second.

“Yeah whatever,” she said trying to sound aloof but it came out with more emotion than she had wanted; and Chloe noticed. 

Everyone noticed.

But Chloe still went after Aubrey.

“What was that?” Beca asked Jesse who had joined them as she ignored the fact that Chloe always chose Aubrey over her.

She tried to ignore it anyway.

“That was,” he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and laughed humorlessly. “I… I don’t even know what that was, but I do know I am never going to try to ask her out again.”

“Aw,” Beca stuck her lip out in a pout. She felt bad for him and his unrequited crush; she really did. “Maybe you’ll have a better chance with her next year when she removes her head from her ass.”

“Be nice,” he said angrily and she lifted her eyebrows in surprise. “This is your fault anyway.”

“Um… how is this my fault?” Beca was confused and angry.

“She thinks I want to break the Bellas no dating Trebles rule because she thinks I want to date you,” he said and she curled her lip. “She thinks I want to date you,” his anger was now mixed with confusion.

“Ew gross,” she said quietly and he felt his anger leave him. It wasn’t Beca’s fault that Aubrey thought that; he gently shoved his friend.

“Like you could handle this anyway,” he teased.

“Seriously,” she made a gagging noise, pretending like she was going to be sick. “You really need to stop,” and then they both laughed. Jesse appreciated her because she made him feel better within seconds and he was grateful for her friendship.

Aubrey stormed into the backstage area followed closely by Chloe; as it was just about time for the Bellas to perform. Chloe smiled and waved at Beca who merely rolled her eyes and looked back at Jesse.

“Break a leg,” he whispered, patted her arm, and smiled.

“Thanks,” she replied and he nodded. They shared a moment where he silently conveyed his thanks and she nodded in understanding. He walked away and Beca looked over at her fellow singers. She could see that Chloe was no longer smiling; she knew it was her fault but she couldn’t deal with any of that right now. 

“Where are Rachel and Quinn?” Aubrey shouted just as the two girls in question came running over.

“S-Sorry,” Rachel answered her with an apology. “Quinn h-had a um… problem with her outfit.”

“Problem?” Aubrey wasn’t amused. “What kind of problem?”

“Rachel’s hand was stuck up her dress,” Fat Amy joked and everyone but Aubrey laughed. Luckily, for Rachel and Quinn the Bellas were announced and they took the stage to perform.

Unluckily for Aubrey the crowd was not into the performance at all; and Beca took a risk.

A risk that seemed to have hurt the Bellas chances.

But it did a lot more than that.

As soon as the song was over; and they were walking backstage when the tension between Beca and Aubrey finally exploded.

“What the hell Beca… were you trying to screw us up?

“Are you serious?”

“News flash… this isn’t the Beca show.”

“Okay, I’m sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn’t noticed everybody pretty much dozed off during our set.”

“It’s not your job to decide what we do and when we do it,” Aubrey was getting more and more angry. “Why don’t you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation,” Beca looked around and no one would look her in the eye; including Chloe.

“Amy?” She focused on the girl. 

“It was cool but… it did take us a little bit by surprise.”

“Yeah… a lot by surprise,” Aubrey cut in and Amy shook her head and motioned that it was only a little.

“I told you she wasn’t a Bella.”

“Aubrey don’t-” Chloe began but Beca cut her off.

“No that’s okay,” she locked eyes with her girlfriend. “You don’t have to pretend you’re allowed to have a say in the group… or any kind of backbone what-so-ever,” she could see the hurt on Chloe’s face but she couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Your attitude sucks, you’re a grade A pain in my ass,” Aubrey began shouting again. “And I know you’re hooking up with Jesse.”

“Whoa, whoa… Aubrey calm down. We’re not hooking up I swear,” Jesse said as the Trebles crowded into the small area.

“We’re not hooking up Aubrey, because I am GAY!” Beca shouted and she could see that the girl was completely surprised. “Yup… I’m gay and if you knew your best friend at all you’d know that we’ve been dating for most of the year, but not anymore… because she can never seem to stop choosing you or defending you.”

“But Jesse-”

“Jesse,” Beca cut in again. “Is into you!” She heard Jesse suck in a worried breath. “He’s not into me… he is into you, god knows why?” Benji showed up behind Aubrey.

“Trebles… time to bring the pain,” the boys began to get ready as Beca faced her team again.

“If this is what I get for trying…” the lift her hands, dropped them back by her side, and then she walked out; Benji followed. 

“Beca wait-” Chloe tried to run after her but she was stopped by Aubrey.

“Just let her go,” she said nonchalantly but Chloe tugged her arm out of Aubrey’s grasp.

“This is your fault!” She shouted at her best friend. “If you weren’t such a control freak, you might have listened to Beca’s ideas… Beca’s _good_ ideas… and then maybe we wouldn’t be putting the audience to sleep with the same fucking tired routine over and over. And maybe if I had any control over this team at all!” She was full on shouting now. “This wouldn’t have happened so NO… you don’t get to stop me, and you don’t get to tell me to not go after my girlfriend!” And with that Chloe went after Beca but it was too late, she was gone.

Chloe got backstage just in time to hear them announce that the top two teams were the Treble Makers and the Foot Notes; and that the Bellas wouldn’t be advancing.

As the group dissipated with everyone going their own way; Aubrey knew not to even try and talk to Chloe, not yet. Chloe just watched the sad faces of her friends as they each left. With a nod to Quinn she conveyed that she needed Quinn to look after Beca and it seemed as though Quinn understood.

Once the ladies were all gone; Chloe waited as the Trebles celebrated, for Jesse to be alone. He noticed her and with a pat on Donald’s back he stepped closer to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Are you?” She replied and he tucked his hands into his pockets.

“Well I mean… at least now she knows,” Chloe nodded and shot him a saddened grin. “It sucks that Beca did what she did and I’m _so_ mad at her but-” he couldn’t find the words as to how he knew Beca was worth not giving up on so he just shrugged.

But Chloe knew exactly what he meant.

“I get it… completely,” she told him. “And congratulations on the win.”

“Oh, thank you,” he responded awkwardly; almost adding _you too_ to the end but he bit the words back instead.

“Come on,” she looped her arm through his and they began walking. “Let’s go celebrate… your win, my loss… and our mutual humiliation at the hands of the girl I love.”

“Wait… y-you love?”

“Yup, but she doesn’t know that.”

“She will,” he said hopefully.

“I doubt it,” she said sadly.

***

Beca was feeling like a world class jerk. Not only had she changed the set list- with good reason- but not telling anyone and letting them all be surprised by it was really not cool. And she also told off her sort of girlfriend… and outed her best friend’s crush. She just wanted to go to the radio station, go through all of the discs, and plan her week of working the graveyard shift.

And maybe cry a little.

What she saw instead when she got there was Chloe and Jesse cuddled together on the couch and watching a movie on his laptop. She could tell that they were both drunk off their asses.

Her first inclination was jealousy.

But she knew Chloe knew wouldn’t date or have drunken sex with a guy no matter how mad and hurt she was with and by Beca. 

And Jesse… well he was a guy after all but she really and honestly didn’t believe he would do it either. He was so genuine and real.

And an honest to god decent man.

Plus he was head over feet in love with Aubrey; her jealousy was piqued and instantaneously it waned.

She was however, upset that they were both hurting because of her. She just wanted to go over; squeeze in between them, kiss Chloe, apologize to them both, and then cuddle and watch whatever movie was playing.

Instead, she turned around and left.

*

In Quinn and Beca’s room; Rachel and Quinn were cuddling in Quinn’s bed. They were both sad about the team’s loss.

“I know it was super important to Chloe and end of the world important to Aubrey that we won and I’m sad for them,” Rachel said as Quinn spooned her from behind. “But I feel like what Beca did today,” she felt Quinn nod. “I thought it was our only chance and sure springing it on us like she did sucked but it felt more like a spontaneous choice rather than sabotage to me.”

“Me too,” Quinn agreed.

“The Trebles and the Foot Notes were just better,” she continued and it was then that Beca pushed into the room crying. As soon as she saw her friends her eyes widened.

“Oh… I’m a… I’m sorry,” she cried and then turned to leave. Both Rachel and Quinn were up in an instant and Quinn stepped closer to her, to stop her.

“You don’t have to leave… this is your room,” Quinn put her hand on the door to stop Beca from being able to open it. Beca turned to face Quinn and then collapsed into her finally letting the tears take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Cups by Lulu and Lampshades; and by the Pitch Perfect Cast.


	7. Wash Away the Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 6: Wash Away the Fears**

It had been a long few days since being eliminated from competition and knowing that Chloe and Aubrey lost their last chance at glory. Beca didn’t blame herself, not really anyway. She knew that even though she surprised her teammates and it could’ve ended badly; it didn’t. She knew her added part caused the judges to sit up and notice… and it was just that her efforts weren’t enough; none of their efforts were enough. The other two teams were just better.

But knowing that- and thinking logically- didn’t stop her from feeling bad for the team, for Chloe… and even for Aubrey. Add on top of that her first class freak out where she was a horrible friend and outed Jesse’s feelings.

And when she was a horrible girlfriend _if they were ever actually dating that is_ … and where she was just an all-around asshole.

She couldn’t even fully enjoy her first real DJ-ing gig as she sat in the studio and held back the tears.

This should’ve been her moment; Chloe should be there with her or at home listening and supporting her and so should Jesse and Quinn. Actually she knew that Rachel and Quinn were listening… or sleeping but with the show on in the background.

But she really missed her best friend and her girl.

She got up from her chair and started to look through the CDs; that was when she noticed one in particular. She pulled it out of its rack and stared at the cover: _The Breakfast Club Soundtrack_.

She was instantly brought back to the day that they all sat around watching it and teasing her about her dislike of movies.

She really missed them all.

With a sigh she slumped back into her chair with the CD still gripped in her hand.

*

Later that night- morning actually- Beca stumbled into her room. She was glad that Quinn was out because she just really needed to be alone. She opened her laptop, found the movie, and for the first time in her life she watched and fully paid attention to a movie… beginning to end.

And she cried.

She cried over the friends she made and then lost; she cried over the girl her mom hoped she’d meet, and did meet, and then lost.

She had never had any real friends- especially not girls and those girls were real.

She missed them.

And when the credits of the movie were done rolling over her screen; she closed her laptop and cried some more… until she fell asleep.

 _Jesse was right… the ending is the best part_.

When she woke up the next day, she knew she needed to find a way to make things right with everyone. And she needed to start with the very first person she pushed away.

***

Mr. Mitchell was certainly surprised when Beca knocked on his door early on Sunday morning but it was a more than pleasant surprise.

“Hey Bec,” his smile widened at the sight of her. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m not sure… I guess- I guess,” she stammered. “I’m trying to make things right with all of the people I have hurt by pushing them away; and that starts with you,” her dad’s smile spread even bigger and he held the door wide open for her.

“Come in.”

Moments later she found herself sitting at her dad’s kitchen table with a coffee and a bagel in front of her; while she tried to find the words.

The words to explain all that had happened, all that she wished she could take back… she just wanted to find the words that said everything.

All she found were two.

“I’m sorry,” those two words were all it took as her dad’s face flushed with happiness.

“You don’t have to be sorry Beca,” he told her honestly. “All you have to do for me is, be happy.”

“But that’s just it dad… I was… and then I ruined it, like how I ruined everything.”

“How did you ruin it?”

“I got mean and defensive… I pushed everyone away but the thing is… I really liked those girls, I really like Jesse too. He’s a great friend,” her dad nodded knowingly. “And I think I may have loved… her,” she continued.

“And what… you think they don’t love you back?”

“They’re mad at me, I know that.”

“Okay,” he sat down across from her, covered her hand with his own, and met her eyes.

“You were mad at me for a very long time,” he could see a tear in her eye as she nodded. “But do you love me any less?”

“No,” she could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

“Your friends still love you Beca… they just need time.” That was when she began fully crying again and her dad did something that he hadn’t done since she was five and skinned her knee; he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Then he soothed her until she felt better.

And when she left his house she did feel better.

When she left her dad’s house she had a plan… a plan to fix things with Jesse, her team, and especially her girl.

***

“I can’t believe it Quinn… I can’t believe we’re actually here again,” Rachel said to Quinn who was a few steps behind her as they walked through the beautiful scenery; before finally coming to a stop near the fountain in Central Park. They had decided to go to New York for spring break. It wasn’t their original plan, but several things factored into the change of plans.

They were originally going to go to Florida to get the full spring break college experience and Santana and Brittany were going to meet them there. But they had to stay in New York because Brittany had gotten a job that she not only couldn’t take time away from; but she also didn’t want to because she loved it. She and Santana suggested that Rachel and Quinn come to New York instead.

Rachel and Quinn were still going to go to Florida but tickets to New York were actually cheaper; and after being eliminated from competition and losing the chance to see New York at the finals… fate seemed to be telling them to go to New York.

And they didn’t want to tempt fate.

Plus Rachel Berry was more than okay with New York City.

Here they were for the first time since their Nationals loss back in eleventh grade.

Rachel missed everything about it… the sights, the sounds, the smells… all of it.

“Gosh… I love New York,” Rachel squealed with glee and Quinn stared at her girlfriend with adoration.

 _Girlfriend_ \- Quinn loved it. How it sounded, how it felt to say it, how it felt to know Rachel was hers.

Things had been progressively heating up between them since their very first kiss and Quinn was about ready to explode. It was getting to the point where she was insanely turned on and completely soaked every single time Rachel would touch her; and she was fairly certain that Rachel felt the same way.

They had yet to take that step; they had been going slow because Quinn wanted to be sure Rachel really wanted her for her and not because she had Quinn cast in the role of her collegiate lesbian fling.

But Quinn was definitely sure now of Rachel’s intentions and of her feelings.

When Rachel asked her to be her girlfriend she knew the girl’s feelings for her were real; she could feel it. Technically she could feel it all along because Rachel was so loving and tender with her… she was just afraid to trust her own feelings.

Now… she wasn’t afraid anymore.

She wanted more and she hoped it would happen soon… very soon. But right now, in this moment- her thoughts were only about making sure Rachel was having the best time in her favorite city.

But of course Rachel wasn’t touching her at the moment. So her feelings on that may change if and when she did.

“Hey,” Rachel’s voice pulled her thoughts out of naughty land and then Rachel was touching her. Quinn peered down at the girl who was now fully wrapped in her arms and she couldn’t fight the smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just…” she trailed off as her cheeks blushed red and her mind went back to all the things she wanted to do to Rachel, and with her. Rachel noticed this and her smile turned into a smirk. 

“Quinn Fabray,” she squealed and tapped her girlfriend lightly on her upper arm in a scolding but teasing tone. Quinn merely shrugged. 

“What can I say, my girlfriend is hot… and she is all I think about,” Rachel felt butterflies flutter through her.

“You’re all I think about too Quinn,” Rachel promised and Quinn nodded. She didn’t doubt Rachel anymore, she actually never really did; she just needed to be careful with her heart. “A-And you’re um… so are you um…” Rachel stammered before finally forcing the words out of her mouth. “A-Are you ready?” 

She felt like such a boy asking that question but lately things had changed between her and Quinn; like a switch was flipped and the heat was turned up… to full blast. It was hotter, it was sexier, and it was a lot harder to stop; but she did.

She always did.

She’d stop as quickly and as often as Quinn needed her to; for as long as Quinn needed her to. But then Quinn nodded and she breathed a metaphorical sigh of relief.

 _Thank Barbra_ \- she thought.

“I-I-I think I am,” Quinn was also stammering and it made Rachel feel better about herself, and her nerves.

“You think?” Rachel arched her eyebrow. She didn’t want Quinn to have any doubts or reservations. She wanted the next time that they both have sex to be perfect and completely wanted by them both. She wanted her first time with Quinn to be all the magic her first time should’ve been, but wasn’t.

“I-I know,” Quinn said with a sultry tone and then she cleared her throat. “I am sure Rachel,” she continued with much more confidence this time. She knew Rachel needed to hear her say this; just like she knew she needed to say it out loud. “I-I was afraid you had me cast in the role of your lesbian fling,” Rachel nodded because she knew this already. This was the reason she was trying to prove herself to Quinn; the reason why they were taking things slowly.

“And?” Rachel bit her lip, sucked in a breath, and waited.

“And… I’m not afraid anymore,” Quinn told her with a wink and this time Rachel exhaled a real breath of relief.

“Good because,” she paused briefly. “The only role I’ve cast you in is… the role of my forever.”

“Wow, that was fucking gay Berry,” Santana’s sounded from behind them and both Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes; and turned to see Brittany and Santana a few feet away.

“I thought it was sweet,” Brittany told Santana.

“So did I,” Quinn husked in a tone that sounded super sexy. The tone of her voice had Rachel’s eyes snapping back to meet hers.

“Yeah?” Quinn didn’t answer the question with words; instead she nodded and then Quinn’s lips were on hers and Quinn’s tongue was in her mouth. 

It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of Central Park; it didn’t matter that they were on public display, and it didn’t matter that Santana and Brittany were standing right there.

Quinn pulled Rachel tight against herself and she slid one hand up Rachel’s back to her neck and the other slipped down and over her ass. Rachel moaned quietly into Quinn’s mouth; so low that Quinn didn’t even hear it… but she felt it. Rachel’s hormones were taking over any embarrassment she was feeling- which wasn’t much- and she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck; tangling one hand in her hair and holding the back of her head to keep her in place.

Santana looked over at Brittany with a mixture of confusion and disdain on her face, complete with a disgusted lip curl.

“Make them stop,” she pleaded but Brittany was so happy that Rachel and Quinn had finally figured their feelings out; she wasn’t bothered by it at all.

“Shh San, they’re kissing.”

“I know… make it stop!”

“Shh,” Brittany cut her off with a hand wave.

Rachel was lost in Quinn’s touch; she never knew what this could feel like. It had never occurred to her to look at Quinn in any other way than with friendship. It wasn’t until Quinn revealed that she was gay and Rachel found herself overcome with jealousy that she realized… there always was something about Quinn.

Rachel had always had feelings for her.

And now she was pretty sure that she loved her.

 _She was in love with Quinn Fabray_.

“UGH! I can’t anymore! Can you two fuck off already?!” Santana shouted and it seemed to break the spell that they were under. Rachel pulled out of the kiss and Quinn took a step back from her. It was for cautionary purposes as they were both convinced if they didn’t put some distance between them they’d end up making out again, in public, and in front of their friends.

“Thank fucking god!” Santana was pleased that it had finally ended. “The ducks were about to get sick,” she pointed to some ducks that were nearby and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry about that… uh… display, Santana.” Rachel tried to apologize.

“I’m not,” Quinn said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Her smirk was so hot, and Rachel couldn’t help but smile at her beautiful girlfriend. “It was hot!”

“Yeah it was,” Brittany agreed.

 _Yeah it was_ \- Rachel thought.

“No it wasn’t,” Santana said. “It was like watching elephants mate,” again her lip was curled.

“Have you ever watched elephants mate, Santana?” Brittany asked. “It’s so weird and the male elephant has the biggest-”

“Okay,” Santana cut her off. “C-Can we go to dinner now, before you all make me sick?” 

“Yes,” Rachel and Quinn said at the same time, while Brittany nodded. Santana reached for her hand and Brittany tangled their fingers together.

As they walked, Brittany was the first to speak.

“All I was trying to say before was that Rachel and Quinn kissing was WAY hotter than watching elephant sex,” Rachel laughed, Quinn giggled, and Santana rolled her eyes with a love struck grin in place on her lips.

She loved Brittany… more than anything.

But Rachel and Quinn hot? _Ugh… No_!

***

They were seated in the restaurant and catching up on what Santana and Brittany have been doing.

Santana was attending NYU and majoring in physical therapy; while Brittany was at Julliard. She loved dancing but now that it was required of her it wasn’t as much fun… she liked her job better and wanted to do that forever. 

“How’s school?”

“It’s fine,” Santana said with a huff. “My calculus classes are a bitch but it’s going to pay off in the end… and I have my math genius girlfriend to help me if I ever get lost,” Brittany smiled proudly.

“And how is Julliard?” Rachel wondered.

“It’s okay,” Brittany huffed as she pushed her food around her plate. She could see that her friends were concerned so she continued. “I mean I love dancing but now that it’s work I’m kind of getting sick of it… I don’t think I want to be a dancer as a job.”

“Oh,” Rachel said and took a sip of her drink. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to be an animal doctor.”

“A veterinarian,” Rachel said with a grin; Brittany would be amazing at that.

“No Rachel, I like meat too much,” Brittany told her and before anyone could say anything to correct her she continued. “But I love seeing the doctors make the animals feel better at my job now,” Rachel nodded. She knew Brittany was a receptionist at a vet’s office. “But I want to be the one that gets to help them feel better.”

“So why don’t you transfer ?” Quinn asked and gained Brittany’s attention.

“Huh?”

“You could find a school with a good veterinary program and then transfer. If dancing isn’t making you happy anymore; and if being a dancer is ruining your love for it… I say stop.”

“Just stop?” Brittany asked as if it were that easy.

“Yeah, I mean why not?”

“Yeah babe,” Santana joined in. “And I could help you find schools that have the program,” Brittany’s smile widened.

“I’ll help too,” Rachel added. 

“You really think I can do this?”

“I know it.”

“Of course.”

“You can do anything,” Rachel, Quinn, and Santana said respectively; Brittany beamed.

“Maybe I will,” she agreed, already feeling better about the dancing situation. 

As the night went on they talked more about the future and Santana brought up the Bellas not making it to the finals. 

“I’m sorry about that… and if you ask me, that Foot Note kid sounded like he was still going through puberty but then again Lady Hummel still sounds that way and he is in college so…” Santana trailed off and Rachel couldn’t help but laugh. 

But then- as if on cue- Rachel’s phone rang and she looked at the caller ID.

“Hm.”

“What is it?” Quinn wondered with concern.

“It’s Aubrey,” Rachel answered before she covered one ear and answered the call against the other. “Hello.”

They all waited as Rachel listened.

“Are you serious?” Her tone was excited and Quinn couldn’t help but become anxious to find out the reason. “Oh my gosh!”

 _Good news at least_ \- Quinn thought.

“Okay… yes we will,” she paused as Aubrey talked. “Okay bye,” Rachel ended the call and her excited eyes met Quinn’s.

“That was Aubrey.”

“Well that was fucking obvious before the call Rachel,” Santana said but Rachel ignored her and continued talking to Quinn.

“She said the judges from the ICCA’s called… the _Foot Notes_ were disqualified and since we had come in third we’re now in the finals,” Quinn’s smile widened. “We’re going to the finals at Lincoln Center!”

“Oh my god… that’s amazing,” Quinn was shocked and excited.

“Will you guys come see us?” Rachel asked Santana and Brittany.

“Of course,” Brittany answered for them both.

“As long as those fucking sock puppets won’t be there,” Santana agreed causing all three to giggle. 

“Wait… why was the other team disqualified?” Brittany wondered and Rachel could tell that Santana and Quinn were interested as well; Rachel chuckled at the irony.

“Funny story actually… the judges received a tip that the main singer of the _Foot Notes_ was still in high school, they investigated and it was true,” Quinn and Brittany laughed but Santana spoke.

“See… like I said. That boy’s balls haven’t dropped yet,” with that Rachel laughed too.

***

All the calls had been made, everyone on the Bellas had been contacted, and they all knew when to meet at the Bellas rehearsal space; having been granted this lucky break.

Everyone else had been called by Aubrey… except Beca.

Chloe did that but she didn’t want to have to talk to the girl so she sent her a text.

At first there was a huge fight as Aubrey and Chloe fought. They fought because Chloe finally stood up for Beca, for the rest of the group, and for herself. Beca showed up during the fight and beamed with pride having arrived just in time to hear her girl ( _ex-girl_ ) defending them all. 

She had spent the entirety of spring break- other than DJ-ing- watching movies and crying at all the wonderful- and still mostly predictable endings. But she was done with that now… she was done with feeling sorry for herself.

She wanted to make things right.

She wanted her friends back, she wanted her team back, she wanted her best friend back, and mostly she wanted her girl back.

 _One step at a time_ \- she told herself.

Up first… her friends and her team.

After the fight ended; Beca was pleasantly surprised when after laying all of her feelings on the line; everyone else followed suit.

Including Chloe.

And eventually Aubrey.

After explaining why and apologizing for her controlling ways she got to her feet and looked at Beca.

“Hey Beca,” she called the girl closer to her as everyone talked and healed.

“Yeah,” Beca walked closer.

“Look, I could apologize as much as you need but I’m hoping one heartfelt and true I’m sorry,” she met her eyes as she said it. “Will it be enough?” And when Beca nodded; her smile widened. “Can we start over?”

“Yes,” Beca agreed without hesitation knowing that part of their issue was jealousy. “I know I gave you attitude since day one because I thought you were into Chloe and I well… I mean-”

“You’re with her,” Aubrey finished for her and Beca nodded.

“I assure you Beca that Chloe has only ever had eyes for you since the first day she saw you,” Beca nodded knowingly and if she wasn’t such an ass she might still have the girl. “But I do understand because I was awful to you for the same reason,” when she saw confusion she continued. “I mean Jesse.”

“Right… well that was never a thing, I mean he fell for you the first time you snapped at him,” Aubrey’s face flushed with embarrassment and she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. “And I am really, really gay so…”

“I’m just sorry Beca.”

“Me too.”

“And I was hoping maybe you could talk to Jesse for me?”

“I would but he’s not talking to me because of what I did,” she saw Aubrey frown but she knew she understood. “But I do have an idea,” Beca said as she literally came up with a perfect idea for their final performance. “If you’re willing to finally change things up with our routine?”

“I’m ready,” she agreed with a nod. She tossed the pitch pipe to Beca who missed the catch and it rolled into the vomit from the fight earlier.

“Maybe not here,” Beca said and again Aubrey agreed with a slight nod.

“Where though?”

“Um…” as Beca thought about it; the perfect idea hit her. “The pool!”

“Awesome idea.”

“Okay… you round everyone up and I’ll meet you there in a few. I gotta fix one more thing.” Aubrey was going to ask what but instead she followed Beca’s gaze and saw that it was on Chloe. She ducked her head and then went about her task as Beca walked toward the girl.

*

Chloe was standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest; while the room emptied leaving them alone.

“Hey,” Beca said softly as she stopped a few inches away from her.

“Hey,” Chloe tried and failed to hide her smile at the sight of the girl she loved.

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time; and then they both chuckled.

“C-Can we… can I… I-I mean can this be fixed?”

“Yes,” Chloe answered abruptly but with all the confidence that was needed for Beca to believe her.

“C-Can we talk after rehearsal then?”

“Of course,” Chloe promised with a shy grin and as the two girls followed the rest of the team out of the rehearsal space and into the empty pool they both knew they’d be okay once they worked things out.

And it was a wonderful feeling.

“Oh,” Beca said remembering that Chloe had just had surgery. “Are you okay from the surgery? I wish I had known,” Chloe was beaming.

“Yeah… I’m fine,” she replied. “I can’t hit the high notes but everything will be fine and I’m no longer in pain.

“I’m so glad,” Beca told her and as they walked Chloe swooned when she felt Beca’s fingers graze against hers; she interlocked their fingers and they walked the rest of the way joined together.

That was also a wonderful feeling.

***

“All right, let’s remix this business. Um, Aubrey… would you pick a song for us please?” Beca waited a few beats as Aubrey was clearly thinking.

“Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are.”

“Okay,” Beca agreed as her mind was already trying to come up with another song to mash it with. “Um, Chloe… are you okay to sing the lead?” Chloe nodded once with a flirty smile playing on her lips. 

“Yeah,” was Chloe’s husky answer and Beca shook her head to keep her focus; she needed to come up with a routine for the finals right now; she could flirt with Chloe later.

“Okay,” she began making music with her mouth; the others joined her and Chloe began singing.

“ _Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining_ ,” she and Beca stared at each other and the sexual tension was palpable. “ _Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She’s so beautiful, and I tell her every day_ ,” she was staring at Beca who began singing a different song. Half the group continued with Chloe and the others joined in Beca’s song.

“ _Uh, Uh, I was thinking ‘bout her, thinking ‘bout me, thinking ‘bout us… open my eyes it was only just a dream…_ ”

“ _…think that she don’t see what I see… but every time she asked me do I look okay…_ ”

“ _…it was only just a dream…_ ”

“ _…When I see your face…_ ”

This was when Aubrey joined Beca, “ _So I travelled back down that road, wished you come back no one knows, I realized it was only just a dream…_ ”

“ _… cuz you’re amazing… just the way you are…_ ”

As they continued; the two songs fit together perfectly and everyone nailed their parts. They all knew that this was going to win them the championships.

Also as they sang; Beca and Chloe stared at each other with pride, want, and love.

When the song ended; Beca and Chloe forgot about everyone around them.

“All right,” Aubrey began with a genuinely happy smile for the first time in as long as she could remember. “Hands in,” she continued but before anyone could do as she had instructed Beca stepped into the middle of the group at the same time Chloe did.

Beca’s hand cupped the back of Chloe’s head and Chloe’s hand pressed against Beca’s cheek as their lips came together in a bruising kiss.

Beca forgot that everyone else was there the moment her lips were against Chloe’s… it was like everything was right again.

Chloe parted her lips and welcomed Beca’s tongue as it pushed through her lips.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly against Beca’s mouth and for the first time since their stupid fight; she felt home. Their bodies were pressed together, and so were their lips as they held each other tight. Their passion was finally overcoming all the hurt, all the anger, all the doubt; and for the first time in forever Beca knew she was loved… unconditionally and without question.

And not just from the girl in her arms, but from her dad, and her mom, and all the girls around them.

 _Around them_.

With that thought; her eyes popped open; she pulled out of the kiss, and away from Chloe so fast that it took Chloe a second to realize Beca wasn’t there anymore.

 _She’s so cute_ \- Beca thought as she looked at her girl.

Chloe’s eyes popped open a second later to see that Beca was several inches away from her now. Her confused expression went away when she focused in on all their friends standing around them; some of them with their mouths open in surprise.

“Oh…kay,” Stacie said.

“Wow,” was Cynthia Rose’s impressed response.

“HOT!” Fat Amy shouted and Quinn and Rachel agreed… hell even Aubrey agreed.

“Okay,” Aubrey clapped her hands together. “Let’s try this again,” she looked between Chloe and Beca and smiled. She was glad her best friend was happy- a little envious- but mostly happy for her. “Hands in… sing _Ah_ on three,” she tried again and this time they all put their hands in.

And this time they finally got it right.

Also this time Chloe’s voice was a LOT deeper than it had ever been before; she covered her mouth with her hand as soon as she heard it.

“What the hell was that?” Fat Amy asked her.

“I-I don’t know… my voice has never done that before.”

“With your messed up vocal chords you can hit those low notes,” Cynthia Rose said. Chloe nodded with a smile and everyone joined the happiness.

Aubrey felt like they were going to win; for the first time since becoming a Bella... and it was such a perfect feeling.

“Okay we have a few days until we leave for New York City,” Aubrey said with a renewed sense of desire to win, for different reasons this time. “Beca is going to come up with some kickass songs… and we’re going to come up with a great routine,” she noticed that Lilly’s hand was in the air.

“Yes Lilly,” she asked and then each of them leaned closer so that they could hear her but she spoke in a normal tone; and they all backed up.

“I have an idea.”

“Whoa bitch… no need to shout,” Fat Amy joked and they all walked away as they listened to Lilly’s ideas.

“Have you guys heard of a mash-up?” Beca asked and both Rachel and Quinn groaned because not only had they just sung one; they were very, _very_ , familiar with them.

They thought they had escaped mashups when they escaped from Mr. Schue.

Rachel met Quinn’s eyes and they shared a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Come See About Me by The Supremes; and by the Glee Cast.


	8. Girl, You're Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexy times  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 7: Girl, You’re Amazing**

Beca knew that once they got to Chloe’s room that there wouldn’t be any talking. She knew that once again passion would override communication; and she also knew that this fact was one of their biggest issues as a couple.

So she very reluctantly stopped walking; which in turn stopped Chloe because they were holding hands.

“What’s wrong?” Chloe wondered as she turned to face a worried Beca.

Beca wanted to just get to Chloe’s room, push her against the wall, and let her feelings tell Chloe all she needed to say… but she also wanted to talk.

She needed to talk; they both did.

“Nothing is wrong… it’s just,” she ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about her next words very carefully.

Chloe waited.

She could feel worry and dread spreading throughout her body; but it was obvious that Beca needed this… she needed to say something and even though Chloe feared what she was about to say, she waited. And when Beca spoke she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I just really want you,” a smile spread on Chloe’s lips as relief spread. 

“I just really want you too babe.”

“Good but um… I mean we’ve never really had a problem in that area.”

“No we haven’t,” Chloe said with a bite of arrogance to her tone.

“But talking…” Chloe’s expression changed in an instant. “Communicating… we’re not so good at that.”

“You’re right… we’re not,” she agreed. She couldn’t hide it, Beca was right.

“A-And I just want to be clear. I-I mean I want you to k-know… fuck,” Beca was frustrated with her stammering and her shaking hands. Chloe noticed the shaking hands, the lack of articulation, and the frustration in Beca’s eyes. She stepped closer and took Beca’s hands into her own.

“Just breathe,” she said calmly and Beca did. “It’s just me; just us… talk to me.”

“But that’s just it Chloe; we have this very intense attraction,” Chloe nodded in agreement. “B-But I push people away, especially when they care about me a-a-and,” Beca stopped and withheld another scream of frustration; and then she settled herself down. Chloe’s gentle touch helped. Beca bit her lip and then tried again.

“I don’t want to lose you Chloe. I-I can’t and I’m trying really hard to let you in, all the way in,” Chloe nodded again. “Because…” there was a short pause and then Beca shrugged.

 _Fuck it_ \- she thought- _this will be easier than stuttering like a fool_.

“Because I’m in love with you,” she blurted out. Chloe sucked in a breath before her mouth dropped open, and she swooned. 

“And I know it won’t be easy next year with you graduating and distance and… but it’ll be worth it I think because-”

“I’m in love with you too,” Chloe cut off her ramble and this time it was Beca who sucked in a breath.

After a moment she found her voice again.

“You are?”

“I am,” Chloe stepped closer, circled her arms around Beca’s waist, and pulled her close. “I am so crazy in love with you… you’re all that I think about, all I want, and everything I need. So please stop worrying about us and please trust yourself with me,” Beca nodded. “Because I love you Beca.”

“I love you too,” she husked before Chloe dipped her head, but before their lips connected Beca pulled back slightly and Chloe tried not to be disappointed; as she looked into those gorgeous eyes.

“A-And next year?” The question hung in the air between them. There was so much uncertainty and Beca was kicking herself that she wasted so much time being afraid of her feelings and now they were going to be separated by distance. Chloe’s family lived on the other side of the country and unless she got a job near campus this was looking to be at least a three year long distance relationship… maybe longer.

 _Was it worth it_?

But then Chloe smiled and Beca knew that she was worth everything.

“I’m in if you are,” she said.

“It will be hard,” Beca continued; Chloe nodded and pressed herself closer.

“It will,” she husked and her eyes became darker. Beca knew in that moment that no matter how hard it was going to be; it would be so worth it to be with this girl.

“I’m in,” was all she said before Chloe’s lips were on hers and once again the girl took her breath away.

Beca was proud that they had talked; that they had finally put their feelings on the table- all of their feelings. But now with the way that Chloe’s lips were gliding against her own; she wanted more… so much more.

“Mm,” she moaned and tried to deepen the kiss but it was then that Chloe backed away. Her stomach dropped and fear spread through her. She wasn’t sure why since Chloe had just declared her love. But then again she had never been good at thinking positively. “W-What’s um… what’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to ask you something before,” she smiled shyly and blushed slightly. “Before our hormones take over.”

“Okay,” Beca proceeded with caution.

“I want to finally and completely let you know that I want to be yours; and I want you to be mine.”

“I am,” Beca promised.

“Officially I mean.”

“What are you saying?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Chloe answered her question with a question of her own. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and before she crashed their lips together again she uttered one word.

“Yes.”

***

Rachel and Quinn were walking through the courtyard toward Quinn’s dorm room. They both knew Beca would be with Chloe and they knew they’d have the room to themselves. 

“So…” Rachel said in a sing-song voice but then trailed off.

“So?” Quinn questioned with one eyebrow arched.

“What do you want to do?” Rachel continued in a naughty and teasing tone which sent Quinn’s mind straight to the gutter. She licked her lips as her mind went to all the dirty things she had been thinking as of late and the smirk on Rachel’s lips told her that Rachel knew what she was thinking; and was maybe thinking it too.

But two could play at this game.

“I don’t know… what do you want to do?” She teased right back. But her restraint was either far superior to Rachel’s or this was all part of Rachel’s master plan; because the next thing she knew Rachel’s body was pressed against hers.

And Rachel’s mouth was right near her ear. She could feel the girl’s hot breath on her ear and the sensation was leaving chill bumps all over her body.

“You,” Rachel husked her answer and Quinn wanted to give her what she wanted. She wanted to surrender to this girl, the only girl (person) that has ever made her feel like this.

“I-I uh… I want you too,” she pushed the words out.

“Yes… but do you want to _do_ me?” Rachel teased as she backed away from Quinn’s ear and looked her deep in the eyes.

“So fucking much,” Quinn replied while nodding and Rachel licked her lips.

“The only thing hotter than hearing you cuss Quinn, is knowing the context of said cuss word,” Quinn smirked.

“The only thing hotter than your verbose vocabulary Rachel; is when you tell me you want to do me… also your legs,” and Rachel chuckled.

“Can I have you now?” Rachel asked with a pleading tone and Quinn nodded wildly. “Are you sure… you’re ready?” 

And just like that the mood went from desperate wanting to unconditional caring. Quinn nodded.

“I’m sure,” Quinn said quietly and watched Rachel’s eyes light up. “In fact, I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

“Okay,” Rachel stepped closer and pressed her body against Quinn’s. It didn’t take much touching before Quinn grasped her around the middle and held her tight; while she brought their lips together in a kiss.

Rachel parted her lips and pushed her tongue against Quinn’s lips; Quinn opened her mouth and felt Rachel’s tongue sliding into her mouth.

 _Ugh, this girl_ \- she thought as her hands drifted to Rachel’s waist where she left them safely around her back when all she wanted to do was move them down. And then as if Rachel was reading her mind she felt Rachel’s soft hands on her ass… cupping it.

“God,” Quinn groaned as their lips parted so that Rachel could move on to Quinn’s delectable neck. “R-Rach?”

“Mm,” Rachel stopped leaving a mark on Quinn’s neck long enough to hum a response before attending to her task at hand- er mouth.

“C-Can we oh…” she couldn’t finish. Rachel’s mouth was doing things to her. All she wanted to do was ask Rachel to move this to her room so they’d be more comfortable but words were failing her.

Then they were both startled by the sound of thunder crashing. A moment later the rain began pouring down on them.

“Oh,” Rachel screamed as she backed away from Quinn. The rain was coming down in a sheet; causing them both to be completely soaked almost immediately.

“Inside?” Rachel asked but didn’t wait for an answer as she was already turning toward Quinn’s dorm.

“Wait!” Quinn said which halted Rachel’s movements. When she turned back she could see a spark in Quinn’s eyes; the same spark that was there the last time they found themselves on campus… in the rain.

Their first kiss.

Without asking; Rachel knew why Quinn wanted to wait. She wanted to kiss in the rain again but unlike the first time Rachel had no intention of backing out… or letting her back out.

Neither knew who moved first but within a moment their bodies were pressed together and they were kissing. It wasn’t exactly recreating their first kiss because this kiss was far more passionate and filled with more desperation, need, and arousal.

And this time; they didn’t have to be anywhere… they had all night.

***

Jesse had found out from Benji that the girl’s had gotten a second chance and he wanted to congratulate them… well some of them. 

Rachel and Quinn to be exact… and Chloe too.

But not Aubrey. 

_Definitely not Aubrey_.

 _If only it were that easy to stop caring about her_.

And then there was Beca…

His biggest problem wasn’t that she outed his feelings for Aubrey _to_ Aubrey; which really did suck; but he got over that kind of quickly because at least the girl finally knew.

What he was really mad about was Beca’s radio silence. It felt like he got mad at her and she didn’t even care enough to fight for him; to fight for their friendship.

He just wanted to hang out with his friends and be miserable together but he could only assume that Quinn and Beca weren’t as miserable as he was. And he was happy for them.

 _He really was_.

He just hated that he was alone in his misery, but after a while he accepted his fate… he had popcorn in his lap and a movie on his laptop.

 _Who needs friends… or girls_?- he thought pathetically as he tossed some popcorn into his mouth; nearly choking.

He had no idea that outside his door; Aubrey was pacing the floor as she tried to find the words that she needed so that she could apologize to him for…

For everything.

She quickly pushed her fear and worries aside and knocked on his door.

“Jesse it’s me… Aubrey,” hearing her voice he turned the volume on his movie up. “I know you’re in there, I can smell the popcorn,” she knocked again and waited. After several moments of nothing she tried again. “Look, I’m sorry okay… I know you’re mad at me for yelling at you but-” her words got stuck in her throat as the door swung open.

“You just don’t get it, do you?”

 _Gosh he’s even cuter when he’s angry- focus Aubrey_ \- she pushed that line of thinking aside and looked him in the eye.

“Get what?” 

“I’m not mad at you for yelling at me. I’m mad because you assumed that because Beca and I are friends that she is the girl I wanted.”

“Oh I-”

“But even more than that; I’m mad because you were willing to ignore your feelings for me; just because I’m a Treble… and don’t try to deny it, I know you had feelings for me.”

“I-”

“Really Aubrey… a rival singer? How petty are you?” Then the door slammed before she could get a word out. 

Aubrey was stunned and as she slid down the wall next to his door; she heard it. The ending music from _The Breakfast Club_ and she knew what she needed to do.

But first she had to find Beca.

*

Inside; as Jesse watched the ending of his all-time favorite film he began to think about Aubrey. He instantly felt bad for the things he had just said because he knew how important the Bellas were to her. 

They were everything and it wasn’t like he ever really revealed his feelings to her; he had been too scared.

But was there time to fix it.

“Of course there is time… it’s not over,” his eyes glanced to his laptop as the credits rolled. “And the ending is _always_ the best part.”

He knew what he needed to do.

But he needed Quinn’s help.

***

By the time that Rachel and Quinn finally got inside Quinn’s room they were so soaking wet that they were dripping.

And not just from the rain.

Rachel closed the door behind herself and she sucked in a breath at the sight before her. Quinn’s light blue tee shirt, and white bra were both so wet that she could see her rock hard nipples.

Quinn looked at herself to see why Rachel was staring at her like she was. When she saw what Rachel saw she felt her face flush with embarrassment and she tried to cover herself but Rachel stopped her.

“No don’t,” she caught Quinn by the arms just as she was about to cross them over her chest. Then without another word Rachel lowered her head and closed her mouth around Quinn’s left nipple; through the wet fabric and sucked it into her mouth.

Quinn let out a long moan; she was already completely turned on but Rachel’s hot mouth on her cold flesh was making her arousal shoot through the roof.

She cupped the back of Rachel’s head, tangled her fingers in her wet hair and got lost in the sensation. Rachel circled her tongue around the hard nub once more before she flicked it with her tongue; eliciting another moan from Quinn. Rachel pulled back only far enough to switch to her other breast but before she did she looked up at Quinn and she smirked internally at the look of lust in her eyes; she backed away again but again only a little bit.

Both girls reached for Quinn’s shirt at the same time and within a second it was off, and dropped to the floor. Her bra was next; and Rachel threw the bra without looking because her eyes were locked on the beautiful girl in front of her.

“Wow,” she breathed out. Adoration momentarily taking over lust; she looked up and met Quinn’s gaze. “You’re gorgeous,” then she ducked her head again and covered Quinn’s right nipple with her mouth; this time free of the fabric. 

And this time they both moaned.

Rachel continued to lick, nip, and roll Quinn’s nipple in her mouth while slowly backing them closer to the bed. She never knew sex could feel like this. She had only had sex a few times prior to this and she had never been as turned on as she was right now… and they weren’t even having sex yet.

After a few moments; she released Quinn’s nipple with a pop and looked up at her shuddering girlfriend.

“I could do this forever,” she said softly and Quinn nodded.

“Me too… but um…” she trailed off.

“But what?” Rachel was suddenly worried that she had done something wrong; until Quinn set her mind at ease.

“But it’s not fair… you still have _all_ of your clothes on,” Rachel blushed and tried to look down but was stopped by Quinn’s hand on her cheek. Once they were looking each other in the eye again, Quinn continued. “I want to see you Rachel… all of you.” 

And maybe it was Quinn’s tone of voice.

Or maybe it was the words she said; but Rachel felt all of her doubts and fears leave her. Those feelings were replaced by love and trust. She had never felt as beautiful as she did in this moment.

She took a tiny step back and pulled her shirt up and over her head; Quinn’s eyes widened with lust, desire, and…

_Was that love?_

Before her thoughts could engulf her she moved to her bra. She reached back, unhooked it, and her eyes never left Quinn as she let the wet bra drop to the floor near her feet.

There was something incredibly sensual and intimate about watching someone bare themselves for you; and Quinn was taking it all in. Rachel’s skirt was unzipped, she let it fall to the floor; and Quinn’s mouth fell open in a look of pure, unadulterated want.

“God,” she whispered at the sight of Rachel Berry standing before her in nothing but a soaking wet pair of white lace panties; which were completely transparent. Quinn’s words caused Rachel to smile shyly but it filled her with more confidence.

Quinn couldn’t hold back anymore. She stepped closer, grasped Rachel around the middle, both hands sliding down over that incredible ass, and then she brought their lips together in a kiss that was on fire.

***

Beca’s back slammed into the closed door of Chloe’s dorm room and her head hit it with a slight thud; her head might’ve hurt a little if she wasn’t so turned on.

“Sorry,” Chloe whimpered before she pressed her lips against Beca’s neck and began sucking. 

“It’s-It’s fine… oh god,” she put her hand on the back of Chloe’s head to hold her in place as Chloe’s hands moved all over her body. They seemed to be everywhere and Beca wondered if the girl had suddenly grown extra hands; but any and all thoughts went out of her mind when Chloe’s hand was opening her jeans.

“Can I-” she began but Beca nodded wildly.

“Mm hmm... y-yes please,” her words had quickly changed from wanting to needing as Chloe’s hand dipped into her jeans, pushed her panties aside, and slid through all of the wetness.

“Fuck,” Chloe growled when her fingers came in contact with Beca’s arousal. She slowly pushed two fingers inside and moaned at the tightness.

“Oh… Oh fuck,” Beca husked as her eyes rolled back and she bit down on her bottom lip. Chloe used her free hand to push Beca’s jeans down a little so that she could move better. Once the jeans were out of her way she pulled her fingers back and then pushed in again… deeper this time.

“Oh fuck… Oh, I love you,” Beca hummed.

“I love you too.”

“Oh god baby… fuck me,” Beca pleaded before she felt Chloe’s mouth on hers and Chloe’s tongue in her mouth as she did just that.

***

Rachel was now completely naked and lying on the bed; Quinn was on top of her and the only thing she was still wearing was her soaking wet, light blue panties. Rachel could feel Quinn’s wetness pressed against her as they kissed; and that wetness wasn’t from the rain. She needed to… to see her, to feel her… to taste her. Quinn gasped as her back suddenly hit the mattress when Rachel quickly rolled them over. 

Rachel rubbed her body back and forth against Quinn’s body. As she held her weight on her arms and hovered over Quinn.

“I want,” she breathed out. “I need…”

“Anything Rachel; you can have all of me,” Quinn said as butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her senses were alive like never before.

“Anything?” Rachel questioned with her eyebrow arched and a sudden feeling of power.

“All of me,” Quinn promised. “Heart, soul… body,” she said before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to those incredible lips causing Rachel to moan. When Quinn pulled back and lowered her head back to the pillow, Rachel followed. She pecked her lips, then kissed her jaw, and then moved closer to her ear. 

“Good because… I want to taste you,” Rachel whispered causing chill bumps to spread all over Quinn’s body.

“Oh god, yes… please,” she hummed and it was like a fire was set in Rachel as she quickly but passionately left a trail of kisses down Quinn’s body.

Her cheek, her neck, her collarbone… the swell of her left breast.

“Oh…”

Just under her right breast, her belly button, her pelvic bone.

“Oh,” Quinn moaned again as Rachel’s chin brushed against the fabric of Quinn’s panties. She could smell Quinn’s arousal and she just needed to feel her.

She looked up through hooded eyes at Quinn; who was staring back at her with lust and love. With a slight nod she answered Rachel’s unasked question.

Rachel hooked her fingers under the waistband of Quinn’s panties, and slowly pulled them down, and off her legs; Quinn’s legs instinctually fell open, and Rachel settled between them.

Looking up at Quinn’s swollen, and wet core; Rachel wanted to dive right in but she showed restraint. Instead, she kissed the side of Quinn’s right, then her inner left thigh.

“Don’t tease,” Quinn begged and Rachel held back a laugh because of the irony; the queen of teasing asking her not to. Instead of telling Quinn she wasn’t going to tease her, she showed her.

Rachel lowered her mouth, flattened her tongue, and licked through Quinn’s folds gently pushing her tongue inside before flicking the tip against Quinn’s clit.

“Mmm,” was all Quinn could articulate at the feeling; her back arched off of the bed and her hand gently landed on Rachel’s head.

Rachel was absolutely in love with this, with how Quinn tasted, how she felt.

Rachel was in love with this girl.

She closed her mouth around Quinn’s clit and gently lapped her tongue over and over until Quinn’s fingers were tightening in her hair, her back was bowed off the bed, and she was shaking through an orgasm.

“Oh wow god, fuck… Oh I love you so much,” Quinn whimpered as her orgasm blindsided her in the most amazing way. Rachel slowed down as Quinn’s body began to relax until she was gently lapping at Quinn’s wetness and the girl was shuddering through aftershocks.

Rachel pulled her head back and wiped her mouth off with her hand, before she looked up and met Quinn’s satisfied gaze.

“Good?” 

“Mmmm hmmm,” was Quinn’s tired response as Rachel moved back up her body and again hovered over her. Quinn cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly; when she tasted herself on Rachel’s tongue she knew what she wanted to do.

“I want to do that to you too,” she said after pulling out of the kiss. “Can I?”

“Definitely… but first,” she didn’t finish the sentence leaving Quinn wondering; but not for long.

“What?”

“I just really need you to make love to me,” Rachel breathed out and suddenly Quinn wasn’t tired anymore.

***

Chloe was flat on her back on her bed, completely naked, and spread open as Beca’s head bobbed between her legs. She reached down with one hand and gripped Beca’s hair; yanking it almost painfully.

Beca didn’t care… she was lost in a world of lust as she gently sucked Chloe’s clit; she could tell the girl was getting close. She wrapped her lips around the swollen nub and sucked it into her mouth; at the same time she pushed two fingers deep into Chloe’s core and began pumping slowly, and progressing harder and harder.

“Oh, oh, oh… oh wow,” Chloe chanted as her orgasm built and then finally exploded. Her hips bucked wildly because of the sensations shooting through her. Beca continued her ministrations as she brought Chloe to the edge of reason, and then slowly brought her down until she was calm but breathing heavily. 

As soon as Chloe could move; she sat up; cupped Beca’s cheek, and pulled her into a heated kiss. She moaned at the taste, and Beca got lost in the kiss. But as quickly as the kiss began it was over; and Beca’s back hit the bed, eliciting a giggle.

“My turn,” Chloe husked as she crawled between Beca’s open legs and lowered her head.

“Oh…” Beca moaned as she returned the favor.

And boy did she ever return it.

A few times actually.

***

Quinn was hovering over Rachel leaning on her left arm, as the fingers on her right hand slipped through Rachel’s arousal. She has never wanted anything as much as she wanted this woman.

“Same time?” Rachel asked and Quinn felt Rachel’s cool fingers slide through her center.

“Yes,” it sounded more like a plea than an answer but Quinn didn’t care. Her eyes locked with Rachel’s as she pushed two fingers slowly, and gently into her.

At the same time she felt Rachel’s fingers enter her; she had only had sex one other time and it certainly didn’t feel this good.

“Mmmm oh,” she gasped as her eyes rolled back; and Rachel stilled.

“Is it… are you okay?”

“I’m fine, more than…” she continued in a moan and then Rachel began pumping in and out. Quinn followed suit and soon they were making love.

It felt incredible.

The way Rachel always thought it would feel.

The way it should feel.

She used her free hand to cup Quinn’s cheek, and then Quinn leaned in and brought their lips together in the sweetest, most loving kiss.

A kiss that quickly became more passionate and messy as their fingers pumped in and out of each other; frantically bringing them to the edge.

Quinn fell over first with Rachel’s name falling almost silently out of her mouth; watching Quinn come was more than enough to push Rachel into her own orgasm.

Their actions became jerkier as both girls came hard and then they fell together in a heap of sweat, passion, and love. Both girls panted heavily as they regained their composure.

Once their breathing had returned to normal. Quinn held herself up, hovering over Rachel again. She met her satisfied eyes.

“I want to um…”

“What?” Rachel asked with a small grin because Quinn had trailed off.

“Can I um… eat you out?” Quinn blushed hard at her own words but the moan that had escaped Rachel pushed all embarrassment away.

“Yes please,” Rachel said with a wink as she let her legs fall open; inviting her. Quinn moved between those legs and when she felt Quinn’s tongue on her she almost lost it right then.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned at the taste as she dipped her tongue into Rachel’s center and pushed in as far as she could.

The tug of Rachel’s hand in her hair was all she needed to know that she was doing well; she moved her hand and pressed two fingers against Rachel’s swollen clit and moved her fingers in circles.

Rachel’s eyes rolled back at the sensations coursing through her body.

“Oh, Qui- Oh,” Quinn could tell Rachel was getting close; so she quickly switched. She pushed two fingers deep inside while lapping her tongue at Rachel’s clit gently at first; and then adding pressure as Rachel’s hips rocked against her face.

“Oh gosh Quinn,” Rachel’s knees snapped around Quinn’s head; and she came with a loud scream when Quinn sucked her clit into her mouth. 

Quinn’s head fell against Rachel’s thigh as soon as the girl’s legs released her. When the panting stopped and the breathing returned to normal; Rachel spoke.

“That was… that was…” well she tried to speak.

“Fucking hot!” Quinn finished for her and they both laughed because it definitely was.

***

Chloe and Beca were lying cuddled in bed; both wrapped in a blanket and both basking in the afterglow when an incessant banging was heard on the door.

“Chloe… is Beca with you? It’s Aubrey… and I really need your help,” Beca was closest so she grabbed an extra blanket, wrapped herself in it, and pulled the door open.

“Oh thank goodness… Beca I really need your help,” she said as she pushed into the room and it was then that she noticed Beca’s appearance. She then looked over at Chloe on the bed covered in a blanket. “Ew!” She was met with dirty looks from her friends. “I-I mean I’m sorry for,” she curled her lip. “Ugh… for interrupting… but I really do need your help.”

“With what? Chloe wondered.

“I really need help to get Jesse.”

“Speaking of Ew!” Chloe said to her and Beca giggled. Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Chloe and Beca laughed more.

***

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled in Quinn’s bed both basking in the afterglow of mind blowing sex.

“Why didn’t we do that sooner? Rachel teased and felt Quinn giggling against her.

“Because I was a closet case and you-” 

“I was fooling myself,” was all she said. Now was not the time to bring up her tumultuous relationship with Finn but she wanted Quinn to know that she did have regrets over not admitting her feelings sooner.

“You were worth the wait,” Quinn whispered and Rachel turned to her smiling. The kiss began chaste as Rachel pressed their lips together; but soon the passion took over and they were full on making out.

Things would’ve progressed further if they weren’t interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Quinn… Rachel! Are you in there?” It was Jesse’s voice. Rachel pulled out of the kiss with a look of confusion; Quinn shrugged. She was just as confused.

“Please be here… I need your help,” he pleaded and Rachel looked to Quinn for what she should do; Quinn nodded and Rachel knew what that meant; she looked at the door.

“We’re here… give us a few seconds.”

“Oh good,” they heard him say as Rachel got up and wrapped herself in a blanket while Quinn covered herself with the sheet.

Rachel opened the door and Jesse entered. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look, I need your help with Aubrey…” and that was when he looked up and saw Quinn in bed. It was then that he realized what he had walked in on. His eyes moved to Rachel- who was also wrapped in a blanket- and his cheeks flushed.

“Oh shit… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Jesse,” Quinn assured him. “How can we help?” He quickly pushed his embarrassment aside. 

“I want to dedicate the Trebles final performances to Aubrey and I need your help with songs.”

“Aw,” Rachel cooed. “She’s going to love that.”

“Or hate it,” Quinn deadpanned and received a glare from Jesse; she shrugged.

“So will you help?”

“Of course,” Rachel promised and Jesse threw himself at her in an awkward hug. Both Rachel and Quinn gasped and his face flushed when he realized what he had just done. Again his face flushed red as he backed away.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” He covered his face. “I’ll just be- I’ll just go,” and just like that he was gone. Rachel and Quinn both laughed at the situation.

“So, we’re helping him get Aubrey?”

“Yeah... why not?”

“It’s gross,” Quinn curled her lip.

“It’s cute,” Rachel argued.

“Ew,” Quinn said under her breath but Rachel still heard her. Rachel giggled and thought to herself.

_Okay, maybe it’s a little gross._

_But also cute_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars; and by the Pitch Perfect Cast.


	9. We'll Win in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Chapter 8: We’ll Win in the End**

They had a week to learn Beca’s song choice as well as the new dance routines before they had to leave for New York City.

And Beca was nervous.

Suddenly, everything was riding on her shoulders and she didn’t know if she wanted the responsibility… but it was too late. At least the songs she put together were good.

Really good.

“Hey,” it was Quinn’s voice and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Hey,” she faced her friend with a grin.

“Are you ready?”

“For?” Beca’s confusion was mostly due to the fact that her mind had been all over the place.

“To show us what you’ve come up with.”

“Oh… yeah that,” Beca suddenly looked sick. “Yeah, I kinda feel like I’m going to vomit.”

“Oh,” Quinn was surprised and Beca bent over; her hands holding her knees. Quinn felt bad for her and patted her back soothingly. “I-I well… if you came up with anything close to what we did in the pool, then I’m not worried.”

“I’m not worried either,” Chloe’s voice rang out behind them; Beca stood up straight and they both turned to look at her. Beca smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and she started to feel better. Quinn saw Beca breathe a sigh of relief and she thought it was cute how Chloe kept her grounded… and boy did she know that feeling.

“You’re going to knock it out of the park,” Chloe continued as she draped one arm behind the girl’s back causing Beca to release the tension in her shoulders.

“Not to be a Debbie Downer,” Aubrey’s voice got all of their attention. “But… I’m a little worried… and I promise it’s not that I don’t trust you or anything… I got over that. But I am just naturally a worrier and…” Beca smirked as Aubrey trailed off. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Aubrey’s biceps.

“Well stop worrying. I won’t let you down,” Beca promised. “And I think you might even get your guy.”

“Thanks Beca,” she shot her a warm smile. “Then maybe you should stop worrying too.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Don’t I know it,” she chuckled as she said it and that was when Beca noticed she was clutching something in her hand. A moment later, seeing that Beca had noticed Aubrey reached out and handed her what she was holding; it was the pitch pipe.

“Aubrey this-”

“Look, just go out there and teach us your kick ass routine.”

“Okay,” she took the pitch pipe and as Aubrey winked at her she felt her confidence building. She began to walk to the front of the room but she turned back and caught Aubrey’s eyes. “Thanks.”

Aubrey nodded once and then followed the others to where Beca was leading them.

“You got this beautiful,” Chloe said and Beca looked at her; Chloe stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Do I?”

“You do… and I can’t wait to watch you shake your ass,” Beca giggled. “But I mostly can’t wait to see what an amazing routine you’ve come up with,” Chloe then kissed her once before she stepped away and joined the others. 

As Beca watched them all waiting for her direction she felt more confident than she ever had.

After they rehearsed the entire routine several times; she called it a day.

And after they did the Bellas on three cheer; Aubrey spoke.

“Beca… I just wanted to thank you, the routine is amazing.” 

“Thanks Aubrey.”

“Yeah… that was like every song we’ve ever sung together,” Fat Amy pointed out and Beca nodded.

“And a couple of new ones,” she said with a wink toward Aubrey because of the song she added for Jesse.

Aubrey’s smile widened even more.

*

“How do you feel?” Chloe asked as she approached her girlfriend.

“I feel…” Beca put her arms out to her side and took a deep breath; exhaling loudly and wearing a smug grin. “I feel… so good.”

“That routine,” Chloe said with a hint of awe in her tone. “It was spectacular baby.”

“You’re spectacular,” Beca countered and Chloe put her hands into her back pockets as the naughty thoughts were running wild through her head.

“I don’t feel spectacular,” she said softly and then nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Why not?” Beca played along; knowing Chloe’s pout was a teasing one.

“Because,” she sighed heavily. “My choreographer worked me over several times,” Beca withheld a moan at the tone her voice had taken; it was sultry… and hot. “I think I may need a shower… a very long… very cold shower.”

“Are you dirty?” Beca joined in on the teasing and Chloe nodded as her eyes narrowed.

So dirty,” she purred. “W-Would you like to join me?”

“Well…” Beca tapped her chin as if she were actually considering saying anything other than a resounding yes! “That depends.”

“On?”

“On whether or not you’re going to make me sing again,” Chloe couldn’t fight the laugh but recovered quickly and shook her head no.

“N-No singing,” she leaned closer and lowered her voice. “But I might make you scream.”

Beca moaned.

And then she dragged Chloe out of the room.

***

Once they got to New York for the competition; they had six hours before they had to be at Lincoln Center for final rehearsals and then the show. 

Rachel and Quinn took the opportunity to enjoy the city… their favorite city. Chloe and Beca tagged along; and then they met up with Santana and Brittany. 

They were waiting on the steps in Times Square for Santana and Brittany; after showing Beca and Chloe some of the sights of the city.

“Hey guys,” Brittany’s voice came from behind and they all turned to see her and Santana standing a few steps away.

“Why in the hell do you always pick  _ the _ most tourist packed places to meet at Berry?” Santana’s attitude was in full force today. “I mean really? If you intend to live here you need to fuck off with that.”

“Be nice Santana,” Brittany reprimanded before Quinn could yell at her for being mean to Rachel.

“We were just showing Beca and Chloe around and we thought this was an easy place since it’s so close to your apartment.”

“That’s so thoughtful Rachel,” Brittany said sweetly and Rachel beamed. “Tell her it was thoughtful San.”

“Yeah… yeah, thoughtful… whatever,” Santana replied as quietly as she could and Beca withheld a laugh at how whipped her friend was; and then she looked over at Chloe.

_ Like she could talk _ .

“So are you guys coming to the show?” Chloe asked as they began to walk toward the restaurant they agreed to have lunch at.

“That depends,” Santana spoke.

“On what?”

“Will I have to listen to those stupid sock puppets again?” Chloe laughed louder than she had intended to.

“No… they didn’t make it.”

“Oh good,” Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

“I like them,” Brittany defended sadly. “But I like your group better.”

“Thanks,” Chloe and Beca said at the same time.

After getting seated and served the six girls had a lovely lunch.

Later as they walked toward Lincoln Center after getting off the subway; Santana was almost as excited for the show as Brittany was.

_ Almost _ .

Rachel, Quinn, and Chloe were all very excited as well; and Beca was nervous as hell.

***

After rehearsals were over and the show had begun; the Bellas made their way backstage. They were slated to perform right after the Trebles; who were about to be announced. As the Treble Makers were getting ready, Beca saw Jesse and walked over to him. As she did she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She still hadn’t had a chance to apologize to him for outing his feelings for Aubrey, to her… and she missed her friend.

“Hey,” she said quietly and he looked up at her; a small smile was gracing his lips. “Jesse… I uh…” she didn’t even know where to begin trying to apologize to him; what she had done was a dick move and she knew it. “Look, I’m really sorry for what happened. I was upset and-”

“Beca,” he cut her off and she instantly shut up. “Was I upset with you? Yeah I was… but I can’t really stay mad at you for saying the words I was too much of a chicken to say myself,” Beca smiled at the sight of his smile. “So… while what you did was highly embarrassing at the time,” he shrugged. “At least now she knows,” he looked over Beca’s shoulder longingly at the girl in question. Beca looked back too and shared a smile with Aubrey. “And at least now I know that she doesn’t return the feelings.”

“No wait Jesse, she-” her words were cut off by one of Jesse’s teammates.

“Hey Jesse, we’re lining up.”

“Okay,” he said to the boy and then looked back at Beca. “See you later,” she nodded. Now was not the time to distract him with the truth about Aubrey’s feelings.

“Break a leg.”

“Yeah you too,” he told her before making his way to his spot on the stage; as the Trebles were introduced.

Aubrey came up behind her.

“Thanks for trying,” she said and Beca looked back.

“Don’t give up yet,” she told her. “We still have the song,” she promised and Aubrey grinned.

***

As Jesse sat in his reserved seat in the audience he knew the Trebles had done well. The Bellas hadn’t performed yet but he was pretty sure that the Trebles were in a good position to win; or be in the top three at least. He smiled up at the stage as the girls took their places.

He- like many other people in the audience- was expecting Aubrey to blow into the pitch pipe and then perform the same three songs with or without an added twist; but when Beca was the one to blow into the pitch pipe. He was intrigued.

Aubrey still sang first but it was definitely a different song.

Aubrey sang, Cynthia Rose rapped, and then Beca was singing and he immediately recognized the song. 

“ _ Hey, hey, hey, hey _ … w _ on’t you come see about me, _ ” Jesse looked up at the stage and saw both Beca and Aubrey singing directly to him. Beca was singing lead but Aubrey was right beside her; harmonizing.

And it was amazing.

“ _ I’ll be alone dancing, you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything, inside and out. _ ” He looked around to see the crowd reacting wonderfully. “ _ Don’t you forget about me. _ ”

__ “… _ Just the way you are _ ,” the others harmonized in the background.

“ _ As you walk on by, will you call my name, as you walk on by, will you call my name, as you walk on by, will you call my name, _ ” As Beca sang the last line they both smiled at Jesse and he returned the sentiment. And at the same time both he and Beca threw a fist into the air. “ _ I said la, la, la, la, la… la, la, la, la… la, la, la, la, la, la, la… tonight… _ ” as the song faded into the next part and the girls formed a tight circle; Jesse noticed that Aubrey had taken her hair down and he had never seen her look more at ease.

Or more beautiful.

He was on the edge of his seat as the girls’ blew every other performance out of the water.

He was very worried that the Trebles may have just gotten beat. And although the idea made his competitive side upset; he couldn’t help but be happy for the girls.

For his friends.

And especially for Aubrey.

When they ended their set; the crowd jumped to their feet. Jesse was on his feet as well, clapping just as hard as everyone else. 

After they had taken their bow; both Aubrey and Beca walked off the stage and headed right to Jesse in the audience.

“That was amazing I-”

“I’m really into you,” Aubrey cut him off but it was okay because he forgot what he was saying anyway.

“I uh…”

“I’m just really sorry for playing games… I thought you and Beca and… never mind that’s not important… what is important is that I’m just… well I’m- what I mean is... I’m crazy about you.”

“I’m sorry too,” Beca said and she knew he heard her but her apology was kind of anticlimactic after Aubrey’s confession. It didn’t matter though because she said it; and he heard her. She knew their friendship would be just fine.

Also he looked ridiculously happy, and that alone made it all worth it.

“I’m crazy about you too,” Jesse said to Aubrey after nodding to Beca that he did in fact hear her; but then Aubrey was in his arms and she was leaning into him.

When their lips met he knew it had all been worth it. She moaned ever so quietly when he deepened the kiss; and he knew his life had just changed for the better. This girl was finally his and he was never letting her go.

When the kiss ended; he opened his eyes to see Aubrey’s beautiful eyes looking at him with adoration; and her beautiful lips curved up in a smile.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and she nodded before answering him with words as well.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said and his smile widened.

“Is that a yes?” He teased and she nodded once more.

“Yes it’s a yes,” then he pulled her into a tight hug; and his eyes met Beca’s over her shoulder.

“See… I told you… the ending is the best part,” Aubrey pulled out of the hug as he spoke and she also looked at Beca; who curled her lip as his words.

Then Aubrey kissed him again and this time it was Jesse who moaned… and not nearly as quietly.

“Gross,” Beca responded as she looked away from them. She then felt someone turning her around and as she did she was met with Chloe’s eyes before the girl pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Not gross,” she said softly as the kiss ended.

“Actually it is kind of gross,” Quinn teased.

“Be nice Quinn,” Rachel reprimanded before she pulled Quinn into a kiss of their own.

“Actually,” Santana’s voice but in behind them. “Y’all are gross.”

“Agreed,” it was Fat Amy this time as the Bellas filed into their reserved seats. Once seated they all watched the remainder of the performances.

None were better than the Bellas.

Or the Treble Makers for that matter. 

It was clear they would be the top two; but which team would be the winner?

***

“And the winner of this year’s ICCA Championship is…” the announcer called out and then waited…

_ Way too fucking long _ \- in Beca’s opinion.

“From Barden University…” again he trailed off.

And again he waited too long before speaking and just as Beca was about to scream he finally continued.

“…Finally beating the three time Champion treble Makers is… the Bellas!!!” 

Even though he said it.

And it was what she was hoping to hear… it still took Beca a moment to realize that he had called them as the winners. 

That they had won.

It wasn’t until she felt Jesse’s hand on her shoulder from his seat behind her that she snapped out of her stupor.

“You did it!” He told her and she nodded as it finally hit her.

“Yeah… we did,” she replied but more to herself than to him.

“We did it!” Chloe shouted and pulled Beca into a hug as Aubrey leaned over her seat and kissed Jesse again; when the kiss broke she pressed their foreheads together.

“Congratulations,” he whispered. “Now go up there and get your trophy,” her smile widened.

“The ending really is the best part,” she said before following her team up to the stage.

The announcer handed the trophy to Beca; who stared down at it briefly before she turned around and handed it to her girlfriend.

This was her first year… she had plenty of chances to hold the trophy on stage; but this wasn’t her moment.

This was Chloe’s moment.

And this was Aubrey’s moment.

Chloe grinned as she took the trophy in her hand; it was heavier than she had expected.

They had done it… they had won; after four long years of coming so close… it was finally theirs. She turned to her best friend of those four years- sure they had their ups and downs but there was no one else; besides her girlfriend that she’d rather share this with.

And when she saw tears of happiness streaming down Aubrey’s cheeks; she understood how much it all meant.

She knew this victory was more important to Aubrey because she had blamed herself; which was also why she was holding on so tight all year.

“Hey,” Chloe handed the trophy to Aubrey. “You earned every bit of this,” Aubrey was full on crying as she took the trophy and stared at it for a moment; and then she wiped a tear off of her lip.

“We all earned it,” she announced as she handed it to Fat Amy, who looked at it and then passed it to the next girl. Aubrey pulled Chloe into a tight hug as the announcer spoke again.

“In second place… also from Barden University,” and the cheering boys were practically on the stage before he had even finished speaking. “…the Treble Makers,” the announcer handed the trophy to Jesse who took it; and stared at it for a moment. The crowd went wild as he held it up in the air. After that he handed the trophy to Benji; who happily took it and shared it with their team.

Jesse walked over to the girls and right up to Aubrey.

“I guess you girls will be bragging about beating the three time champions?” He circled his arms around her waist and she grinned as her own hands draped around his neck.

“They will,” she told him. “But sadly I won’t be able to,” he leaned closer to her.

“Then I guess you’ll have to hold it over my head,” he winked and then Aubrey was kissing him; and he kissed her right back.

*

Quinn walked over to Rachel who was now holding the trophy.

“Better than Nationals?” She hugged Rachel from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“No,” Rachel answered with absolute certainty and Quinn backed away so that she could turn and face her. “I-I mean with the exception of having you as my girlfriend this time,” Quinn’s smile widened. “Nationals will always be my best victory, because of all that we had gone through to get there.”

“I agree.”

“But this is nice too,” she continued. Quinn leaned closer and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

*

As they were leaving the building; Santana and Brittany caught up with them. 

“So… who’s up for a little New York City fun?” Santana asked and could see that most of the girls’ eyes were wide with excitement.

“Ooh I am,” Brittany was excited. Santana grinned at her adorable girlfriend.

“I don’t know Santana,” Rachel tried but Santana quickly cut her off.

“I can arrange it so we can do some karaoke.”

“Ohh… okay I’m in,” Rachel said and Santana had a smug look on her face at how well she knew how to manipulate people.

***

Chloe and Beca were in Beca’s room packing up her stuff; while Rachel and Quinn packed Quinn’s things. They had already done Rachel’s and Chloe’s rooms.

“So Quinn… Rachel… what are your plans for the summer?” Chloe wondered and Rachel beamed.

“We’re going back home to Lima and we’re going to come out as a couple to our family and friends.”

“Are you nervous?” Beca asked.

“A little… but I’m mostly worried about my dads because it’s a small town and people can be kind of hateful.”

“And?” Chloe was confused.

“Gay daughter of two gay men,” Rachel clarified and Chloe nodded as she caught on. “Also I’m worried about how Finn will react.”

“Really?” Quinn sounded surprised, but then a wicked grin crossed her lips. “I can’t wait to tell Finn.”

“Who’s Finn?” Beca and Chloe asked at the same time.

“Our ex-boyfriend,” Rachel said simply; leaving both girls to raise their eyebrows. It was Beca that spoke.

“Huh?”

“What she means is… we both dated him at different times during high school,” Quinn told her now nodding friends.

“And I was engaged to him,” Rachel continued.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Beca cringed at that idea.

“And why can’t you wait?” Rachel’s attention was now on Quinn. 

“Because I  _ finally _ got the girl,” she replied proudly and Rachel couldn’t help but swoon. “And maybe… I want to rub it in… just a little.”

“Okay but… you’re going to be nice right?” 

“Mostly,” was her answer and Rachel knew that was the best she would get. And if she were being completely honest; she was kind of looking forward to rubbing it in Finn’s face that  _ she _ was dating Quinn Fabray.

But just a little bit of gloating.

She was brought out of her evil thoughts by the sound of Quinn talking.

“So what are your plans?” She was looking at Beca and Chloe.

“Oh I-” Beca began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rachel was closest and she opened it to reveal Beca’s dad.

“Oh Professor Mitchell… hi.”

“Hello Ms. Berry.”

“It’s Rachel,” she told him as she opened the door fully to let him inside.

“Okay.” He stepped inside and saw Beca with Quinn, and the girl he presumed was his daughter’s girlfriend Chloe.

“Hey dad,” Beca waved.

“Hello sweetie,” he greeted her with a kiss to her forehead. After they pulled out of the side hug; the both looked at Chloe, who was suddenly very awkward.

“Dad… this is my girlfriend, Chloe” she motioned to her and Chloe waved. 

“Hello Chloe,” he held out his hand and she shook it. “I believe we have met before but it’s a pleasure to meet my daughter’s girlfriend.

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet y-you too… s-sir,” she stammered; he smiled and then looked back at Beca to take some of the pressure off.

“Look Bec… I know you’re going but I just wanted to tell you that I’m making good on my promise.”

“Huh?”

“L.A.” When he said that she caught on. “If that’s still what you want… you don’t have to come back here next year and I’ll help you financially.”

“That’s great dad… I appreciate that more that I can tell you but…” she sighed as she realized her dad had been right all along; and then she shrugged. “I want to stay here,” her father grinned.

“That’s great.”

“But if you want to help financially… Chloe and I are road tripping to L.A. for the summer and-”

“Say no more,” he interrupted. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you dad,” she pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re welcome,” he backed out of the hug. “I’m going to go but um… I expect you and Chloe over the house for dinner before you leave, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Chloe answered.

“I guess,” Beca rolled her eyes. Her dad kissed her forehead again and then he was gone.

“So… what do we do now?” Rachel asked as everything was just about packed.

“Oooh I know,” Beca said as she pulled out her phone.

***

An hour later, the whole group of Bellas were piled onto Beca’s bed and the floor in front of it; as they all watched a movie that was playing on Beca’s laptop.

Fat Amy looked around the room.

Aubrey was cuddled into Jesse’s side which was sweet. She looked over at Rachel and Quinn cuddled together, Chloe and Beca cuddled together, and Cynthia Rose and her girlfriend cuddled together.

And then she laughed.

“What’s funny?” Aubrey wondered.

“It’s just that there are a  _ lot _ more lesbians in this group than I had originally thought.

They all smiled.

“Thank god!” Aubrey announced and kissed Jesse’s cheek.

When the movie was ending; Jesse couldn’t help himself as he quoted the movie.

“You see us how you want to see us… in the simplest terms and most convenient definitions. But what we found out,” he stopped because he heard another voice quoting it along with him.

“Is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?” Beca said and he smirked meeting her eyes.

Sincerely yours… the breakfast club,” they said together.

As the credits rolled; Jesse continued to stare at her waiting for an explanation.

“What?” She asked with a squeal and then she shrugged. “So… I like the ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Don’t You (Forget About Me) by the Simple Minds; and by the Pitch Perfect Cast.


	10. Epilogue: I'm Happy in Your Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Pitch Perfect, or any songs used.

**Epilogue: I’m Happy in Your Hands**

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

“Hurry up,” Quinn called to the closed door of the bathroom. “We’re going to be late Rachel,” she continued and then she began pacing again. A moment later, the door swung open and Rachel stood before her.

And Quinn sucked in a breath.

She looked gorgeous.

Of course- Rachel always looked gorgeous but today she was wearing jeans, a black top, and black Chucks. It reminded Quinn of one of the first times she ever saw Rachel in jeans; it was for glee club.

“I take it you like it,” Rachel said knowing full well what Quinn’s answer would be.

“Mm hmm,” Quinn nodded wildly.

“Well… I’m sorry it took so long,” she stepped closer to her girl. “But it takes time to look this good.”

“Oh please babe… you roll out of bed looking this good. Trust me I know,” she winked and Rachel swooned a little bit. She slid her arms around Quinn’s neck and pulled her closer; Quinn’s hands instinctively landed on her hips.

There was something about the way Rachel was looking at her that made Quinn curious as to what she was thinking. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“Just thinking…” she replied with a smirk knowing that Quinn would want more information that that; Quinn playfully rolled her eyes.

“And what were you thinking about?”

“I was wondering how on Earth I missed your feelings for me in high school. I mean you’ve always looked at me the way you’re looking at me right now; but now I know what it means. How did I not know? It’s so obvious,” Quinn chuckled at that because it really was.

“I like to think that your vision was blocked by Finn’s enormous shadow,” Rachel giggled this time.

“I’m just sorry I wasted so much time.”

“Shh,” Quinn hummed. “Never be sorry… things happened exactly how they were meant to happen… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You smooth talker, you.”

“I try,” Quinn responded with a shrug but before she could say anything more Rachel was leaning forward. When Rachel’s lips pressed against hers she held back a moan.

It was stupid how instantaneously turned on she always was.

And when Rachel kissed her like this; she fell in love with her all over again; which happened at least once a day.

Rachel loved kissing Quinn… like absolutely love it. It was as if their lips were meant for each other.  _ Just like Quinn was meant to be hers _ . They fit so well together and Quinn always tasted so good.

_ In more ways than one _ \- Rachel shook her head of those naughty thoughts… they didn’t have time.

_ Or did they _ ?

With the way Quinn’s hands were now gripping her ass and with Quinn’s tongue pushing into her mouth; Rachel wondered if they could be quick enough.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned before she pulled out of the kiss. “D-Do we have time?”

_ They were on the same page _ \- Rachel smirked before she remembered that they really didn’t.

“Technically yes, if we make it quick,” Quinn matched her smirk with one of her own. “But…”

“But we never make it quick,” Quinn finished her thought for her and Rachel nodded. “But after it’s over…”

“After it’s over… we’re so coming back here and not leaving the room until tomorrow,” Rachel promised and Quinn let out a low growl before she released her hold on her and stepped away.

“Okay,” Quinn sighed longingly. “Let me just grab my sweater.”

And that was how Quinn wound up pressed against their closed bedroom door with Rachel’s lips attached to her neck.

_ So what if they were a little late… they were the champions; everyone could wait for them _ .

“We should stop,” Quinn said breathlessly.

“We should,” Rachel agreed as she backed away from Quinn’s neck and looked into her eyes. “But everyone can wait a few minutes for us.”

Quinn smiled because she knew they were sharing the same thought.

But then Rachel was kissing her again; and she got lost in the feeling… again.

***

“Hurry up… we’re going to be late,” Beca called to the closed door of her bedroom that she shared with Chloe; on the other side of the apartment that they shared with Rachel and Quinn; who also seemed to be running late.

When they got back to school all three of them had gotten stuck with the most ridiculous roommates and they decided to get an apartment together. Meanwhile, Chloe was looking for a small apartment near campus and it didn’t take them long to decide they should find a two bedroom and split the rent four ways.

What she didn’t expect when they got back to school was that Chloe had decided to continue her education as a graduate student.

They had spent the majority of the summer together and Chloe didn’t say anything about it. Beca knew it was because she was still in deciding mode and she didn’t want to get her hopes up; and Beca understood. Also her girlfriend was going to be with her for another year so all was instantly forgiven.

A few moments of pacing later; Chloe came out of their bedroom looking stunning and Beca’s mouth turned up in a wicked grin.

“Wow,” she whispered.

“What do you think?” She asked teasingly.

“I think  _ wow _ sums it up perfectly,” Chloe chuckled having heard the first wow but she liked the second one too.

“So was it worth being late?” Beca nodded, stepped closer, and pulled the girl tight against herself.

“Have I told you how happy I am that you decided to continue your education?”

“Only like a million times,” Chloe’s answer was a mixture of adoration and sarcasm.

“Good…” Beca trailed off. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Chloe replied smiling and then Beca cupped her cheek and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss.

The chaste part didn’t last very long; as soon desire took over and the kiss got deeper, hotter, and more passionate.

Before Beca knew it she was being backed up and into their bedroom.

And when the door closed loudly; Beca found herself hitting the edge of the bed with the back of her knees leaving her wondering how they got across the room so fast.

“B-B-But we’re late,” she began not really even wanting to stop… like at all.

Chloe was now straddling her hips on the bed; and Chloe was kissing her like no one else ever could or would… it was incredible.

She began to think that it would be more than okay if they were a little late after all. But then Chloe wasn’t kissing her anymore. And her body wasn’t against her anymore.

Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe’s incredible blue eyes staring down at her.

_ The way she looked was so fucking hot _ \- Beca thought.  _ And a complete turn on _ .

“What’s wrong?”

“We should stop,” Chloe replied. “I-I mean we’re already pushing it on the time.

“So?” All of Beca’s earlier concerns were gone now.

But then again, she couldn’t think straight in her current position.

“Well… we can’t miss it, or we shouldn’t.”

“You’re right,” Beca agreed and then she tried to search her mind as to why leaving the bed right now was a better idea than staying right where she was. “B-But I mean, we’re the champions… shouldn’t they wait for us?”

“In theory,” she replied with a nod. “But it’s unfair to keep them waiting.”

“Fine,” she grumbled but she knew Chloe was right. She whined again when Chloe climbed off of her lap and reached for her hand.

Beca pouted as Chloe helped her to her feet.

“I owe you one,” she said with a wink.

“You owe me several,” Beca continued to pout. A moment later and Chloe was kissing the pout right off of her mouth.

“But-” Beca tried to interrupt but the words died in her throat as the kissing continued.

“So we’ll be a little late,” Chloe husked before moving her mouth to Beca’s neck and kissing her there.

_ My thoughts exactly _ .

Then Chloe was sucking her neck and leaving a mark; and Beca’s thoughts drifted away as she got lost in the feeling.

***

Jesse walked into the auditorium where the auditions were being held and he smiled because- of course- he was the first one there. He took his seat and waited for the others to join him.

He felt a lot more responsibility this year because after they came in second place the previous year; a lot of his teammates had graduated and the remaining members elected him the groups’ leader.

He was flattered but he was putting a lot of pressure on himself.

“Hey baby,” Aubrey’s voice echoed into the empty room and he looked up at her; a smile spreading across his face.

“Hey,” he got to his feet to greet her. “What are you doing here?” The question was full of surprised excitement and she hugged him tight before pulling back to answer.

“I wanted to support you,” he leaned over and kissed her forehead because he believed her but he also raised his eyebrows in wonder. 

He knew better.

“Why do you know me so well?” She said and he giggled. “Fine… I came to see what kind of fools are going to audition for the Bellas,” he nodded. “But also to support you… my sexy and loving boyfriend who is going to lead the Trebles to greatness.”

“Thanks babe.”

“And maybe I’ll finally be able to enjoy what you guys perform this year… now that I’m not so personally interested.”

“C’mon Aubrey… you can’t tell me you’re not still personally invested in the Bellas and rooting for them to succeed.”

“Okay you’re right, but this year I’m rooting for the Trebles too,” he nodded with a cute grin. “For the first time ever I might add.” He silently thanked her for the support with a gentle kiss.

“Mm,” he hummed and pressed his forehead to hers; effectively ending the kiss. “Your support of me and the Trebles- for the first time ever- is kind of… sexy.”

“Kind of?” She arched her eyebrow as she asked.

“Very sexy,” he corrected.

“Good answer,” she leant in and captured his lips in another kiss, this one not as innocent. They hadn’t noticed that some people were now filing in until someone spoke.

“Hot!” It was Stacie’s voice and again they broke the kiss. 

“Aubrey’s getting Treble-boned,” Fat Amy added as she watched Aubrey’s cheeks flush bright red.

Seconds later, Rachel and Quinn ran into the auditorium thinking that they were late but they hadn’t even started auditions yet.

“Sorry we’re late.”

“We had an um…”

“We forgot our shoe,” Quinn and Rachel said at the same time respectively.

“You also forgot to put your shirt on the right way,” Fat Amy told Rachel who in turn looked down and then blushed when she noticed her shirt was on inside out.

Fat Amy laughed as the two girls took their seats with the rest of the Bellas.

“Sorry we’re late,” Beca called as she and Chloe rushed into the room and got the same looks from everyone that Rachel and Quinn had gotten; because they weren’t late. “Um…”

“See I told you we weren’t late and we could’ve had more-” she stopped when she saw Beca signaling for her to stop talking. She then looked around. “Uh… more um… food.”

“Eating huh?” Fat Amy asked with a knowing laugh. Blushing, Chloe went to her seat but Beca walked toward Jesse.

“Good luck,” she said to him and he smiled wide. 

“May the best man win,” he responded teasingly.

“And we all know I am a far better man than you are,” she deadpanned and he laughed.

“Well… you do have more chest hair,” she shoved him and he laughed harder. “But seriously, good luck Bec… I look forward to reclaiming our title.”

“Looks like you’ll be waiting a long… long time.”

“Movie night tonight?” He asked.

“Our place,” she answered as she turned to leave.

“Cool Aubrey and I will bring the popcorn.”

“Nice,” she pumped her fist as she got to her seat and sat down.

*

Once everyone had arrived to auditions were set to begin.

“Listen up aca-ballers. I have been rejected by the Army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack and pushed into the girl’s room wearing nothing but suspenders. But no matter, I am in the world that I love… and with the assistance of my boy Justin.”

“My liege…” Justin said.

“I launch this year’s auditions,” he waited a moment and then whispered to Justin. “Belly roll,” catching on Justin hit his stomach like a drum roll. “The most recent ICCA National Champion winners… get to pick the audition song.”

“Alright nerds,” Beca said after talking with her teammates. “Let’s go with…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title comes from the song Love Song by Sara Bareilles; and by the Glee Cast.  
> The title of the story comes from the song Come See About Me as featured on Glee and the song Don’t You (Forget About Me) as featured in Pitch Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title comes from the song I Feel Pretty/Unpretty by the Glee Cast.


End file.
